Sleepwalkers
by waatp
Summary: Follow Agent Aubrey Posen and her team of misfits as they attempt to restore hope and power to a broken Earth after an Alien attack. May contain very mild peril so get the cushion handy to hide behind! AU (or is it?) Mitchsen Endgame. I own nothing :)
1. Ramblings

**.o0o.**

**Chapter One - Ramblings.**

* * *

I wish I owned the characters from Pitch Perfect because they are the best bunch of misfits friends I am unfortunate enough not to have.  
I would love to own any of the songs featured within this story.  
I'd like to be able to say I own a complete grasp of the English language and grammar but despite being English and sounding like the Queen, I left school in the last Millennium and promptly forgot everything on purpose.  
I hoped to own a soul but I am ginger so no luck there.  
I want to own a normal sense of humour.  
I would love to own the ability to know when to stop rambling.

But I don't.

I own nothing except a mortgage, a tramp that occasionally sleeps on my porch and several grumpy cats.

**.o0o.**

I am dedicating this entire story, _Sleepwalkers_, to Lacklustre Brilliance, King Alex to her friends and followers. Without the arse kicking I received, this would never have gotten written. Thank you for the shove. Thank you for the nudges. Thank you for the late night talks, despite our time differences. Thank you for joining me in my world; it's more fun with two. Thank you for sharing my ideas and helping me fine tune. Thank you for introducing me to Bonnie McKee. Thank you for the plot twists, the tweaks and the rewrites of Sleepwalkers. Thank you for understanding the power of peanut butter M&M's. And thank you, thank you, thank you for being my Beta.

**.o0o.**

So, onwards and upwards, dear friends and readers ... for the Agents are waiting.


	2. In The Beginning

**.o0o. **

**Chapter Two - In The Beginning.**

* * *

_It was getting cold out,_

_Summer was over although I wouldn't have known the difference._

_I had barricaded myself in my room, in my head;_

_Tortured by Star Spangled dreams of a future I had brushed shoulders with;_

_Maybe even made it to second base with?_

_When they all gave up on me, I guess I kinda gave up on me too._

_The parade of empty eyed partygoers and lock jawed stragglers seemed have stretch in to forever._

_So I adopted a 'can't beat em, join em' philosophy!_

_I had heard rumblings of some sort of sickness going around,_

_Some soul-sucking virus that turned bright, promising souls into cold shadowy might have-beens._

_I could relate I thought; I was one of them;_

_I was a sleepwalker!_

_Funny how your priorities change when you are faced with extinction._

* * *

**.o0o.**

The curiously quiet hum rumbled up the hill as the cruiser gently and easily glided across the rocky terrain. The rider, clad completely in black leather, skilfully negotiated the environment, handling the vehicle with experienced precision, avoiding the numerous gas pockets that threatened to throw off any rider if contact was made.

The route up the muddy, rocky mound was short and it wasn't long before the rider reached the small crevice, some twenty feet from the summit, a well-appointed vantage point over the valley, hidden from overhead aircraft and set far enough back from the ridge that it would take only the keenest of eyes to spot it amongst the flinty face of the small hill.

The rider killed the engine and nudged the cruiser towards the back of the cave, tucking it against the rear wall. Surveying the dimly lit hollow, always on the lookout for the enemy, the rider looked down to the craft, assessing for damage. The battle had been quick, intense but triumphant and the remnants of the victory were secured in the locked box on the back of the vehicle, ready for inspection and testing back at Base.

Waiting for the environmental readings to uplink onto the data screen tucked inside her helmet, the rider sighed, after a long day, it felt good to take a breather and just be in the moment.

**.o0o.**

It was the year 2298 and the dawn of a new century was almost upon the Earth. Ravaged by almost a century and a half of war, there were only a few sporadic militant groups left to protect what was once a green and pleasant land. Rapidly depleting in numbers, their sole purpose was to restore the planet to its former glory.

_The Sleepwalkers_ had seen fit to abolish the normalcy that the people of Earth had once craved, overthrowing governments, religious beliefs and law and order. They destroyed the fundamental necessities of Mankind, civilisations, renegading fellow Humans against each other in the quest for continued existence until no one could remember why they were fighting or what they were fighting for.

The past was long forgotten, ushering into a new, darker age, the bygone era undocumented or destroyed, the fight to survive against the evils unleashed upon the world taking precedence over humanity's need to chronicle events. Pockets of radicals existed, desperate to remain in place to try to restore order, struggling to maintain their positions against the Sleepwalkers. Occasionally these radicals were successful but as karma dictated, there were also crushing disasters.

Those left behind on Earth untouched, unmarked by fighting were considered almost saintly. There must have been a reason why, after decades of war, of death and destruction that these people had been chosen to live. _The Mortals_, themselves left bereft of contact from the rest of the globe, ploughed their lands, raised their livestock, taught skills and survival to their younglings, forever conscious of their standings as social pariahs.

Sensing the need to fulfil justice for their ancestral planet, the Mortal leaders threw themselves into supplying the world with sustainable goods, food to eat, fresh water to drink, weapons for protection, flora and fauna to regenerate life and to take down the enemy. They raised warriors, combatants, assassins; trained with the skill to survive, to protect without thought to their own safety.

One of these groups, _the Freedom Fighters_ stood out amongst the others. They were a small band of staunch, die-hard, kick-ass, intelligent, sometimes quirky, ranger revolutionaries dedicated to defending their planet against the Sleepwalkers. Trained to perfection in all manner of lethal combat, weaponry, logistics and survival training, implanted with the latest technology and knowledge, they were the ultimate badasses of the Fifth World.

Living just beneath the surface crust of Planet Earth, undetected, reuniting the globe one sector at a time, ridding Earth of the filth that had threatened to conquer. Incarcerating and torturing any Sleepwalker they found, information was gleaned and technology was developed to aid future generations to form a bigger army, in the hope that one day, evolution and serenity could be restored.

However, their enemy, the Sleepwalkers were sneaky sons of bitches, establishing themselves silently into Earth's core over a Millennium ago. Deep legend read that they had originally lain dormant under Earth's shell, simply waiting for the right time to strike, coldly manifesting a preparedness to inaugurate World War III. Their purpose was simple: Domination. Their methods cruel. They arrived in many forms and guises, no set uniformed body or style but that was to be expected when they had come from another galaxy.

Having established that the archetypal look was over, each Sleepwalker was ruthless, evil, vindictive and intent on overtaking Earth in order for their race to survive, their own solar system too fragile to support their existence after the second Big Bang. They had risen to the surface one fateful day in May 2099, beginning their attack, sparing no man, woman, child or animal in their wake, leaving being their plethora of tunnels and caves two hundred feet under Earths exterior as they began to take ownership of the planet.

And it would be foolhardy to forget the _Shapeshifters_, the over-anarchically progressive, innovative 'first-batch' arrivalees, the ones who had first set claw or stump on Earth's terrain all those years ago. As the name suggests, this variety of Alien life form was able to transform into an alternate object quicker than a blink of an eye leaving nothing behind but a fine blue powder. Fully adapted to the environment, there was no one way to kill a Shapeshifter known to Man, but the Freedom Fighters were close to developing a serum that they hoped would reduce the Shapeshifter powerless to transform, giving the Freedom Fights time for a decapitation or at the very least, to render it unable to escape, aiding capture, useful for experiments. The Shapeshifters were the greatest threat to man, and without a serum, defeat would be inevitable, their fight only slowing the expected extinction.

**.o0o.**

The faint crackle of static brought the rider back to the situation laid out in front of her. She scanned the immediate area in front of the cavern, assessing for danger or hostiles or simply bad weather. This was England after all and bad weather could hamper radio signals, mess with communications and cause appalling flying conditions. The ecological study had completed satisfactorily and the risk of exposure showed a healthy 3%. She checked the atmospheric status once more before raising her visor; her leather glove ghosting over her bruised and bloodied cheek in the process.

'Oh ding-a-lings!' she thought to herself, knowing any sort of battle wound needed to be logged with the Base Doctor, causing a delay she didn't need. Not today.

The rider silenced the radio on her left hip with her gloved thumb, as she uncurled a leg over the D-ACA Cruiser that she had acquired only hours before, using it to put some distance between her and the Alien camp she had only _just_ managed to get away from. She was graceful and light on her feet; her long, slim legs effortlessly stepping over the rugged ground as she made her way to the entrance of the cave, avoiding the purple bubbling pothole on the right. Risking a reproach later, the rider removed her helmet, shaking out her golden curls as she turned her face into the wind, revelling in the breeze across her tired face. Using her perfect vision, she trained her hazel eyes onto the pale red hue of the horizon, the sign of the end of another day.

She watched for the signal.

Glancing down at the implant embedded in her left forearm, the dullness of the small LED display proving that she needed to get back to Base as soon as possible as her energy levels were registering dangerously low. She patted the small pocket just south of her left collarbone, feeling for the small syringes she always carried, reassuring herself that she had at least two doses of the emergency APOP treatment, should she need it.

The rider had never had to use the drug before, she had heard the side effects were vicious, but all the Agents were issued with the drug - the Advanced Protection Oxygen Preserver - as a standard part of their kit. It allowed the user approximately 30 minutes life support, should their oxygen supply be comprised or if the environment was too toxic. It provided enough adrenaline to stop organ failure and activated an increase in rich plasma, designed to keep the body alive if the injury received accumulated in severe trauma or excessive blood loss.

Upon injecting the APOP; directly into the neck worked best, a tracking beacon was triggered, alerting the team, and allowing time for preparation for retrieval if the Agent was further encumbered. The Sleepwalkers were ingenious at leaving lingering poisonous vapours in their wake after an attack, deadly lethal to a human or animal and even the keenest and most talented of Agent could be compromised, making such a drug a necessity for all those who went out on patrol alone.

Pouting strongly into the wind, the rider continued to watch the vista as she flexed her fingers, waiting for the signal from her support vessel. There was plenty of time before the scheduled rendezvous so she allowed her memory to drift for a moment. The rider hated The Sleepwalkers through every fibre of her being; pure, red hot, burning, passionate hatred that threatened to consume her. Following in her mother's footsteps and her grandmothers too, to avenge their deaths, she had joined the Freedom Fighter's Academy as soon as she had turned 18, graduating with honours in just three short years, surpassing all expectations. She was made Team Leader of Unit B two months later, the youngest in the history of the Academy. An achievement she had quietly acknowledged and stored in her memory banks.

The Academy Training was accurately described as a living hell. Ruthless, pitiless and aggressive, it served to sort the wheat from the chafe. Drop out rates were extremely high, ensuring that only those with both the finest mental prowess as well as extraordinary physical strength would graduate. 'Go Hard Or Go Home', was the phrase the rider had coined for her Unit, something she abided by herself, sparing little thought or regard for time wasters.

Four years later, she was still in command of a cutthroat, compact, energetic and seamless team, renown throughout the entire organisation. Her team had earned her love and respect and while she occasionally found herself wondering how such a bunch of misfits worked so easily together, she didn't question it. Of course there had been loses over time and her eyebrows furrowed as she thought of the Agents that had been lost under her command.

The smallest of unexpected sounds snapped the riders' attention back to the cave. Scooping her helmet back over her head, she snapped the visor down in one, quick solid movement, awakening the on-board computer built neatly into the corner of the eye screen.

The gridded screens flashed green as she searched the area, dropping to a low crouch as she charted the cavern once more. The small digital camera zoomed in and out, adjusting and focusing on the bubbling pothole as it processed the contents. Flashing an orange cautionary circle, the rider quickly and effortlessly rose from her crouched stance to her full height once more, sweeping her eyes over the cruiser, idly waiting at the back of the cave.

Immediately the screen flashed a red warning triangle and streams of information began to dart down the screen as the rider took a step closer, hand instinctively dropping to draw the W-74, her weapon of choice, currently strapped to her right leg. The data warning concerned the cargo in the locked box towards the back of the cruiser, the treasure from her latest kill. The rider halted when the red triangle flashed again.

The words '**REGENERATING NEEZLUX**' flashed across her visor.

"Shit." She uncharacteristically muttered, snapping into immediate action as she reached a long, slender, perfectly manicured finger under her helmet, finding the small, rigid black button implanted behind her ear, pressing it twice. She listened for a second before she heard the familiar ping, signalling her connection to Base.

_"Base. Unit B for Badass."_ The unmistakable tone of her second in command rang out immediately in her ear, flooding her with a flicker of relief, despite the obvious lack of protocol in the greeting, something she would address later.

"This is Skipper." The rider could almost hear the sound of a chair popping upright, the slap of a pair of heavy boots hitting the deck and the scramble of a set of headphones being secured back properly on _Agent Beca 'Psycho' Mitchell's_ head. "Execute emergency retrieval from Sector 3.9. I repeat, execute EMERGENCY retrieval from Sector 3.9. Over."

_"Copy that Skipper. Initiating retrieval in Sector 3.9. State the emergency. Over."_

"Regenerating Neezlux. Over." The rider called in, a twinge of pride in her voice.

_"Affirmative. Wait, what? You got a Neezlux? Fuck! On your own? Seriously? Fuck! You got one of those feisty fuckers by yourself? That is fucking amazing! Fuck. Over."_ Beca's awed response rang out.

"Affirmative. Calm your pits Psycho. Neezlux is dismembered and parts in D-ACA's lock box ready for testing. Sending data from my head cam to your station. Classify as high risk. I repeat ... high risk. And watch your language Agent. Over."

_"Apologies for the enthusiasm."_ Beca deadpanned sarcastically as the clicking of keys could be heard in the background._ "Re ... triev ... ing data ... now Skipper. Over."_

"Is Nancy in his hole? Over." The rider asked.

_"Affirmative Skipper, sending data to Nancy. Over."_

"Patch him in. Over." She ordered, glancing out at the horizon once more, eyes dancing over the hills.

_"Copy that. Connecting Nancy to my comms unit. Over."_

"Get Rascals position stat. Reclamation time needs revaluating. Over." The rider barked; the regeneration process of the extremely deadly Alien next to her beginning to irk her.

_"Copy that. Retrieving coordinates now for Rascals position Skip in ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... current location is Sector 8. Time to your location ... 14 minutes. Sending transmission now to Rascals location and advising of situation. Coordinates locked and loaded ... now. Over."_

"Has the download been successful Psycho? Over." The rider asked, doing her best to sound calm as the moaning grew louder from the locked box.

_"Finishing up now Skip ... Receiving Intel from Nancy ... and ... regen is presently at ... 21%. Time for full regen is approximately 16 minutes. Advise on course of action preferred. Over."_

"Organised retraction time is 30 minutes away. Too long. Is Mouse already airborne? Over." The rider asked, slightly hopeful.

_"Negative Skipper. She's currently setting fires in the break room. Over."_ Beca stated; a tinge of humour in her voice.

"Who is closest in the air to my location? Over." The rider asked, gritting her teeth, slightly annoyed in the delay in getting action organised.

_"It's only Rascal who's flying Skip. Currently making heart shaped loops over Italy. Over."_

"Land rovers available? Over."

_"Negative. Valentine teaching the new recruits. Over." _Beca said, almost apologetically.

"Advise Rascal double time." The rider said, deciding this was her best course of action. "Advise caution on approach. Requesting back up with the Neezlux. Ammo is empty. My kinetic energy level is registering a little under 6%. Over."

_"Are you loaded with APOP? Over."_

"Prefer not to use. Over." The rider said decidedly.

_"Understood but precautionary measures Skipper? Over." Beca said; a trace of concern in her voice._

"Noted Psych. Readings? Over." The rider asked, glancing toward at the box strapped to her cruiser.

_"Regen at 29%. Tough bastard. Rascal approaching on your horizon in less than 9 minutes. Should have established radio contact in 90 seconds. Over."_

"Copy that. Update on Rascal's internal link?" The rider asked, thinking of her own small implant behind her ear. "Has Tech-No finished repairing it after the kick Rascal received from the Urbitox Alien? Over."

"Affirmative Skipper. Rascal due for re-implantation at 21 hundred hours. Over."

"Copy that. Maintaining contact with the Neezlux for data transference. Send to Nancy and Rascal. Will get visual before I let you go back to whatever level of Angry Birds you were playing. Over." The rider smirked.

_"Advise on placement of spy-on-Psycho cameras in control room Skip? Over."_ Beca huffed in reply.

"Seven years of knowing you. No camera needed. Honestly Psycho? The future of the planet is in our hands and you are playing Angry Birds? Over." The rider laughed, despite herself.

_"Copy that. Don't start getting excited. You'll only puke in your helmet again Skip. Visual on Rascal? Over."_ Beca sighed, returning to business.

"Negative. Over." The rider said, sobering.

_"Rascal is showing your location in 5 minutes, 30. Clearly breaking speed limits. Over."_ Beca smirked.

"Copy Psych. Will not reprimand. Repeat will not reprimand on this occasion. Advise on potential weather conditions? Over." The rider sighed again, wanting her air support.

_"Forecasted rain and storms on your location in 24 minutes. Over."_

"Typical English weather then. Rascal location? Over."

_"Scan showing Sector 4.7 and approaching Sector 4.1. Northern France. Visual on Rascal? Over."_

"Negative. Over."

"Ask Fat to prepare the lab for our 'friend'. I want this specimen dealt with tonight. Over."

_"Copy that Skipper. Will send communication to Fat now. Over."_

"Is she not at her post? Over."

_"Negative Skip. Medical Bay with one of the new recruits. Over."_

"Problem? Over."

_"Negative. Curly haired one had too much Boones Farm. Over."_

"On her first day? Over." The rider asked incredulously.

_"Affirmative. Over."_

"Schedule team meeting immediately. It is _my_ job to make sure that my Agents are prepped at go time with three kick-ass battle plans choreographed to perf ... Never mind; make a slot for 22 hundred hours in everyone's calendar. Over."

_"Affirmative. Visual on Rascal? Over."_

"Negative. Over."

_"She's probably stopped for gas. Or doughnuts. Over."_ Beca laughed.

"Affirmative. Or taking photographs of sheep again! Over."

**"Hey! I heard that you guys! One rescue party on its way Skipper!"** _Agent Chloe Beale aka Rascal_ joined the conversation, her chirpy voice cutting through the static, thoroughly enjoying the hero complex she had had thrust upon her. **"Confirm time to location is 4 minutes 43 seconds. Clarissa is locked and loaded. Ready to party! Totes fun! Rascal Over."**

"Copy that. You need a better name for your bird Rascal. Glad you could join us. Approach from the east. Arrive with cargo door open, this Neezlux is particularly nasty and will need quarantining. Skipper Over." The rider ordered.

**"Copy Skip. Gold star for snagging a big, nasty Neezie all by yourself. Woohoo! Totes hugs and kisses! Rascal over and out until approach imminent. See you soon Skipper! Yay! Rascal Over. Oh and Out." **Chloe giggled.

_"Base has you on Clarissa's camera Skipper. Advise on dark mass one klik south from your location? Object has no sharp edges. I deduce potential hostile? Base Over." _Beca said

"Negative visual. Scanning now. Skipper Over." The rider said.

_"Base advising Skipper that it's moving slowly toward your location. Suggest relocation? Base Over."_

"Negative. No time. I have full visual on Rascal but none on hostile. Will prepare to board. See you back at Base Psych. Skipper Over and Out." The rider said, beginning to get ready for extraction, strapping her weapon, the W-74, back onto her right leg.

_"Base says please be careful. Base Over and Out." _Beca's final response was said before the telltale click in her ear signalled the end of the conversation.

With her eyes firmly glued to the approaching aircraft, the rider, _Special Agent in Charge Aubrey 'Skipper' Posen_, Captain, Team Leader and Operational Field Commander felt a surge of reprieve in the gloomy, early evening air that her team worked so well together. She was tough on them but the dividends were high. The Freedom Fighters' Unit B had the highest rate of hostile Alien capture and kills on record, passing the previous company top score set by Unit A by a long shot, something that she was enormously proud of.

And while Aubrey enjoyed winning accolades, it was not what held her interest the most. What she cared about, what she craved throughout her entire being was to know that the difference that she and her team were making in the war was worth it; that instead of kneeling down and accepting their fate like so many of their peers, they were fighting for their lives, for their freedom, and for the future and liberty of an unborn generation.

**.o0o.**

While Aubrey possessed no special skills of her own, unlike several members of her team, she was, to all intents and purposes a phenomenal leader, steadfast, unwavering and true. Her ability to motivate the team was extraordinary, especially for a woman in combat, and her desire to succeed, gleaned from living with a calculating and cold father was astonishing. In short, she put her team through their paces and it showed in their slick manoeuvres and determined, no-nonsense attitude.

Aubrey had joined the Academy in the same month as Beca Mitchell; a 17 year old, drum playing, sarcastic, snarky and street wise narcissist who fell into life on Base and embraced the experience, finding her first taste of what a real family could be like after growing up alone in the caves of Baltimore and Chloe Beale; an 18 year old, bubble-gum-popping overachiever, whose upbringing was also far from idyllic, having spent years suffering from familial abuse found comfort, warmth and friendship on Base, allowing her to hone her underdeveloped extrasensory perception and finally find a place to call home. Despite certain differences over the years, Aubrey trusted both of her Agents more than she trusted herself.

Beca had quickly passed through the ranks to become Aubrey's second in command, her right hand go-to-girl, challenging Aubrey on battle plans, offering a judgment on new strategies, techniques and artillery, rather than Aubrey's preferred tried and tested 'traditional' methods. They butted heads regularly. Beca was opinionated, creative, freethinking, occasionally moody but always, always supportive. Aubrey had trusted Beca with her life on more than one occasion. Earning her call sign of Psycho, Beca was Unit B's ultimate badass, with an insatiable, apoplectic, almost desperate need to extinguish every Sleepwalker in her path; she would put herself into the line of danger to protect her team, the only family she had left.

Beca's inability to pilot any aircraft properly held her back from obtaining a Team Leader position. She was neither bitter nor resentful of this, knowing her strengths came in her aptitude towards weapons. The sniper of the team with more than a dozen 'mile-off-kill-shots' awards under her belt, she handled any armaments from a simple flick knife to a bow and arrow to the heavy, unbalanced B56-FD with ease and diligence and knew that this was her strong point.

Chloe, Aubrey's left hand girl, favoured the path of a more intimate stealth-attack task force, working closer with Aubrey than anyone else, counteracting any hostiles that had slipped under the radar before, during or after an attack or battle. She excelled at flying, her favoured transport vehicle being the larger Y-Pix, a heavy, cumbersome, camera and radar heavy surveillance plane, designed for reconnaissance but adapted by the Unit mechanic to carry a secure payload or captured Alien.

With her shoot to kill tactics, resolute determination, persistent adaptability and a treasured gift of extrasensory awareness (Chloe called it her Alienator-Radiator or Alien-Dar for short), a skill originally thought lost over three decades ago, meaning she could _feel_ danger before she could see it, a dexterity invaluable to night-time manoeuvres which proved useful in the field, saving the mission more than once, she was also the teams' perkiest member, an always-look-on-the-bright side-of-lifer, something essential to the team when the going got tough. And it got tough. A lot. Aubrey turned to Chloe when she became too intensively focused on the task at hand causing her nervous vomiting condition to reawaken.

_Stacie 'Valentine' Conrad_ was recruited directly from the Academy when Aubrey received her leadership placement in Unit B. She was a walking encyclopaedia on all types of the Sleepwalkers and Shapeshifters, as well as a healthy up-to-date knowledge of weaponry; having collected quite an arsenal under her bed for 'research' purposes, professing that they spoke to her in her sleep. A phenomenal engineer and mechanic, she had a natural intuition with the machines despite a lack of formal training. Stacie's deft fingers and ability to flex her body around any piece of machinery in the workshop, kept Units B transport, vehicles and artillery in top order, earning them recognition from the Base Commander.

Earning her call sign on her first day as she locked lips and hips with fellow _Agent Luke 'Nancy' Bryant_, she was the Unit B's pin-up girl. Despite staying true to Luke, she used her feminine wiles to source additional equipment, replace broken engine parts or simply to jump the queue in the Bases' Refectory. Aubrey loved Stacie dearly; well, she was her half-sister after all.

_'Fat' Amy Wilson_ was the Unit's mad scientist, insanely clever and very unique in personality. Despite lacking in the physical strength needed to pass through the Academy, Aubrey had sort special permission to add Amy to her Unit. She seemed to keep the team entertained providing a necessary release in the crazy world of Alien warfare while maintaining the high standard of research development Aubrey demanded. Amy had personally created the APOP drug, had saved countless Agents' lives in the process and was very close to producing a serum to incapacitate Shapeshifters.

An Australian native by ancestry, her family could be linked to the beginning of the Freedom Fighters making her a useful, knowledge filled, although often incorrect, collaborator. Aubrey had occasionally felt she needed subtitles in the beginning to understand Amy, utilising Agent Bryant's similar dialect for translation. Despite her aversion to exercise, Amy was called upon, occasionally, to go out on drills with the Unit until the new recruits settled in. Aubrey had felt compelled to take on three Academy newbies, having lost two Agents within five days of each other a few months previously.

One Agent, _Mary Elise 'Olive' Watson_ had slipped up. Aubrey had no reservations on that score but it had still caused her enormous pain that it was the first slip up in almost four years and caused such a loss of a fine, albeit young, Agent. Mary Elise hadn't checked the batteries in her radio, hadn't been able to call for back up as she had come across an undisturbed nest of Russiteri Aliens. These were feared by most Agents; being the brain sucking variety with no other intentions than to kill, kill, kill. Within seconds of one particularly nasty Russiteri catching Mary Elise's scent, she was gone. Taking the only comfort available to them that Mary Elise hadn't suffered, Aubrey had insisted on tracking the nest for the next month and revenge was served cold as she personally tore them apart with her bare hands after they were captured, rendering her unable for active duty for a week.

With Aubrey on bed rest inside the Medical Wing, out of action and radio contact, _Kori 'Magnet' Lovince_ had taken it upon herself to sneak out of Base for a private rendezvous with a team member of Unit A. Unbeknownst to her, there was an Urbitox Alien lurking near to the entrance, camping out amongst the trees that littered the area above the Bases' access point. The Urbitox Aliens were fast, stealthy and fluid, using their gnarly legs as their assault tactics. One kick from an Urbitox did not end well unless the defender was wearing full battle fatigues and a helmet. Unfortunately, Kori was not in her kit and before she could make it back to Base, she had been levelled to the ground. Aubrey didn't speak for a full day upon learning of Kori's demise, so close to losing Mary Elise. She informed the team quietly, in a moment of solidarity, that she was simply unprepared to lose any more Agents through sloppy, misguided mistakes.

Three new recruits were requested and they were as green as could be, mere grunts for now, being their first week on Base. Fresh from the Academy, they were keen to learn and blend in with the team but they hovered in the background quietly, unsure of their social standing amongst a team that had combined so well together many years before. Assignments were handed out to them, with _Denise 'Curly' Benton_ dispensed to the Laboratory in Section T with Fat Amy to assist and perform autopsy's, run data screenings and any additional works that Fat Amy saw fit to bestow on her young charge. _Jessica Williams_ had a penchant for road craft, her driving skills placing her in the top 3 of the Academy Year 2298 so she was naturally allocated to Stacie for six months to learn as much about the Base's products. _Ashley Jackson_ precision marksmanship led Aubrey to place her under Beca's wing. While Beca was not happy to 'babysit-a-greenie', she did so without questioning Aubrey's decision in front of the team but there was an unnatural amount of sulking from Beca that day in the control room.

_'Doc' Cynthia-Rose Adams_ worked with Aubrey and her team tirelessly after Mary Elise and Kori died. She was Unit B's personal doctor, her time spent dealing with wounds, laser burns and memory loss, as well as any personal issues that arose. Allocated to them three years previously, the reward for the Unit reaching the Supremo Uno slot, she had quickly became their confidante and loyal friend, occasionally travelling with them to remote locations if the battle plans looked overly fraught and dangerous. Skilled in minor surgery in the field, she was quick thinking and resourceful, a natural and essential asset to the team.

_Lilly 'Mouse' Okanakamura_ was the Unit B's pilot, a complete daredevil in the skies, managing with an insane amount of skill to fly anything with an engine, battery pack or whatever powder it was that she kept locked above her bunk. Having persuaded Stacie to help modify an old V-Tex plane, the 'Powder Experiment' had worked with only minor facial injuries and left only one with a semi persistent cough. Aubrey didn't ask questions, she couldn't hear the answers anyway, but she was prepared to turn a blind eye on occasion if it got the job done. The team wasn't the same without Mouse, despite varying mewling noises of panic from the Agents when she appeared to be flying at speeds in excess of 850 mph with her eyes closed. Mouse was one of the best pilots to have graduated from the Academy in recent years and Aubrey knew she would be a fool to lose such a valuable asset over a few minor infractions.

_Luke 'Nancy' Bryant_ was a brilliant and very English Systems Data Analyst, quiet and reserved in his small private statistics room, he kept himself to himself, providing the team with coordinates, deciphered data and any detected chatter he picked up. Educated at Oxford University from the age of 15, he took just two years to complete a four year degree, quietly graduating with honours before signing up to MI5; the English intelligence agency before being recruited into the Freedom Fighters when he was 23. Easy to bribe with a cup of tea and a Hob Nob, his dry humour, quick wit and endless background information on England and the rest of Europe were invaluable to the team and he had accepted his moniker with a rare smile.

The last member of the team was _Benjamin Applebaum_, Chloe Beale's younger stepbrother, a skinny boy she had been charged to raise from a young age. _Benji_ or _'Tech-No'_ was the Unit technical wizard, earning the second part of his call sign for his almost inept ability to _fuck_ everything up periodically. Desperately intelligent, he was reduced to bumbling and being clumsy around Aubrey, his crush for her blatantly displayed across his face. Chloe had begged Aubrey to keep him on, promising to help him be better. He occasionally rewired their programming incorrectly, forgot to upload important updates and shared battle plans with his Mom over the phone but when he was on form, he was a technological genius, and Aubrey was able to overlook the mistakes, despite him having a collection of sock puppets as no one had died because of him.

No, that accolade landed firmly on a previous Unit B team member, _Agent Jesse 'Rogue' Swanson_, Beca Mitchell's oh-so-former-boyfriend and very-very-ex-best-friend. Despite graduating at the same time as Beca, he'd not risen through the ranks as successfully as his girlfriend, spending valuable research and training time on watching 250-year-old moving-picture-shows called movies. Trading safety and security for a change in his grading which would allow him to move up the ranks at the same speed as Beca, his stolen Intel and top secret information ended up in the wrong claws, causing the loss of several Base Agents, including one of Beca's visiting, albeit estranged, parents and reducing a quarter of the Base to be uninhabitable for a year. While Beca had dealt with his trail of destruction and deceit, processed it and moved on she simply couldn't _forgive_ Jesse and look past his mistakes. Before Aubrey could get his hands on him to tear him apart, he had left in the night, driven slightly mad at the lack of program uploads in his system, his brain misfiring. Last Unit B heard; he was living under a rock in Sector U.

**.o0o.**

Aubrey took a step back towards her D-ACA cruiser, ignoring the continuous moaning coming from the lock box. Chloe was merely seconds away from her position now, having already done a fly past the cave to align the Y-Pix "Clarissa" as close to the entrance as she could on her second run. She had actually waved like a _lunatic_ as she passed the crevice, blowing _kisses_ to Aubrey as she flew past, towards the west, before looping back.

Aubrey maintaining her perfect poise and refusing to return Chloe's overly exuberant gestures, clicked on the short wave radio on her hip, turned up the volume before tugging her leather gloves further up her hands, mashing and interlinking her fingers together to suppress any nerves that she wasn't allowing herself to think about.

"Rascal, advise time. Over." Aubrey called out into the cavernous space, hoping the echo didn't sound like nerves on the short wave radio.

_"Skipper, 66 seconds and counting until we get to bump fists. Are you ready?"_ Chloe happily asked as her raked her fingers through her ginger hair, tying it up into a lazy knot at the back, completely ignoring the loud alarm coming from the cockpit, informing the pilot that both hands had been removed from the steering device. _"I'm opening doors in 3 ... 2 ... 1. Over."_

"Copy that Rascal. I'm mounting the cruiser now. Over."

_"Oh Skipper, really? Mounting?! You'll get me all hot and bothered saying things like that! Over."_

"Rascal, recall that toner. Over." Aubrey sighed.

_"Negative Skip!"_ Chloe said playfully, looking over the terrain spread out in front of her, the setting sun casting lazy shadows over the ground below.

_"It's my toner and I can do with it as I like and I'd like ..."_ Chloe paused, the back of her neck tingling, a telltale sign that something was seriously amiss. She immediately scanned the horizon, dropped her eyes to the right, catching sight of a dark mass climbing over the rocks below, before speaking in a crisp, lucid voice, devoid of her happy persona and usual perkiness. Business like.

_"... Skipper. Advise a lone hostile 50 yards west to your position, approaching at speed. Do you copy? Over."_

Chloe didn't take her eyes off the Alien hostile as she approached the crevice where Aubrey was currently waiting for her. Knowing that her team leader and her _friend_ was out of ammo, had little life support, a Neezlux Alien who was likely to be regenerated in less than four minutes _and_ a lone hostile who was making fast work of the terrain, she needed to think fast.

As Chloe got closer, she could see it was a Jaremise Alien, the tell-tale-quintessential 'little green man' look about the creature being the obvious give away, the mind altering capabilities and telepathic skill, of which Chloe was so familiar with herself and her knowing how dangerous it could be, being the reason her blood ran cold. Chloe had seconds to rescue her Unit leader as she knew Aubrey had nowhere to hide in the cave having seen the inside on her previous flyby. If the Jaremise got hold of her, even for a second, it would all be over for Aubrey.

Chloe steadied her nerves, clicked on the intercom to connect Base with the Y-Pix comms link and spoke in a very clear, utilitarian voice.

_"Skipper, it's a Jaremise. I repeat, a Jaremise. Code 105. Initiating counter-offensive. Maintaining radio silence. Over."_

* * *

**A/N – Song is by _Bonnie McKee - Sleepwalkers_**

**Thoughts guys? You like? You don't like? Answers on a postcard (or a review would be also aca-awesome).**


	3. The Bit Before The Beginning

**.o0o. **

**Chapter Three – The Bit Before The Beginning.**

The Occupation of Earth by the Sleepwalkers began on the 30th May 2149. It was a Friday, for those that liked the small details. Despite the leap in technological, medicinal and aeronautical advances over the decades, the occupants of Earth, formerly known as Humans, still fulfilled the basic pleasures in what they used to call _Life_. That fateful day had begun as any other that week, peaceful, serene, pleasant.

They went to schools, had jobs, basked in the glow of the sun and slept in the hue of the moonlight, teenagers made out in the backs of cars, some got married, produced offspring and spent time with their families; sharing moments and making memories. Humans took vacations, holidays and excursions; frolicked on the beach, camped in open spaces and fished in crystal clear waters, went to theatres, sang in choirs, played sports, shared jokes, baked cakes and played with animals.

They wore colourful clothes, sang upbeat songs and danced in their underwear. Some; the protective kind, lay down defences and stood up to safeguard their kind against natural disaster as the need for armies low and unnecessary, others chose a different path; rebelling against the natural order and the punishment, although unkind were swift. Most of all they were unconcerned with the future; oblivious to the threat that lay quietly bubbling under the vibration of everyday living.

Law and order was important, imperative to maintaining the Utopia that had been created, an almost instantaneous harmonisation over the entire world. In 2078, a Multi Governmental Unit, known as A.T.L.A.S. - _All Territories Living Amicably Simultaneously_ - was introduced, ingeniously designed to end war, poverty and famine and to align all four corners of Earth, a symbolic, nodding gesture toward unanimity and peace. There were no exceptions to this Treaty, countries ordered to sign the agreement; those refusing were dealt with swiftly and the administration seized.

There was no One Leader; a seemingly small band of men and women took over the running of Planet Earth instead. The Big Brother state was harsh and unfair in the beginning until synchronization began to wash over the world like a warm, soft, fleecy blanket. Little by little, conformation was adopted, and while each continent remained the same and each country keeping its individuality and relative independence, peace was restored and the globe began to resemble the Garden of Eden again, a paradise of sorts.

Of course, there were the trouble makers, the shit-stirrers, the ones that didn't like rules or promises of a better future and under Law 4.59A of The Code: First Amendment, these individuals were shown no mercy. By the turn of the 22nd Century, people were falling in line, order was re-established and people flourished.

Populations rose healthy; the young folk brought up with discipline, respect and manners. Older generations were cared for; kept warm, well fed and protected until their last living days. Life was not prolonged for personal gain, the certainly of Death was never disputed.

Rivers ran clear, pollution at an all time low due to new legislation and rich fertilisation of the land made crops flourish and livestock thrive. Those in employment were treated better than before, with unemployment almost non-existent, people took pride in their work ethic. Neighbours began to help each other out, families reunited, discrimination abolished and people felt safe to walk alone at night.

In short, A.T.L.A.S. had worked.

**.o0o.**

Elementum.

The name itself spoke volumes in the Fifth World. It rang clear and true and those that knew of the Freedom Fighters main hub, buried two hundred feet under the surface of Earth, looked upon the name in admiration and held it in the high esteem it deserved. The composite nature of Elementum was such that it encircled the four elements that composed the world. Back to basics, for the start of a new era.

Earth; everything above the crust was the contrary of Heaven, composed of a billion decomposing organisms, deep polluted cavities remained despite ATLAS' attempts to purify the land. Below the surface, nestled undamaged in the mantle, a more primitive but pristine selection of core minerals lay untouched, uncontaminated and luxuriantly fruitful. Here, crops could grow, not needing the sun due to the richness of the soil, animals thrived without fear; feeding plentifully from the harvest and reproducing younglings. It was the opposition of life above Earth's skin where vapours lingered, poisons remained and the overwhelming stench of rotting Alien carcases filled the air. The Sleepwalkers did not care for their fallen; their numbers were large and plentiful. The tunnels into which Elementum was built provided safety and shelter.

Water; despite not always having a positive symbol, water was essential to human-folk, to cleanse, to clean, to cook, to bathe, to live. In the atmosphere above, in the raging seas and the lakes and rivers, water had become the enemy. The devastation caused by the Sleepwalkers left vast unplugged puncture wounds in Earth's shell. In the days before the invasion, recorded words read that there were once seven oceans, separating continents but allowing ease of transport around the globe. Now, data showed that there were twelve vast bodies of water, no longer interlinked. The face of the planet had been altered permanently forever. The weather however had not; the atmosphere did still provide the necessities; that was Mother Nature and Father Sun's ruling. Water filtered through Earths skin, bleeding through the soil until the acidity from the crust had dissolved leaving Elementum with safe, clean, fresh water that it craved for its continued existence. There were lakes below the surface, pools of water providing Elementum with a food source as well as space for athletic training and on occasion, fun.

Air; breathing instinctively came to a mortal, this had never been under disrepute; despite advances and adaptations over the course of the last few Millennia, people were still born with lungs and a brain that required oxygen. Filtered air was provided for the act of taking a breath; the aerated oxygenated living chambers of Elementum afforded the additional goodness that the Agents needed. It wasn't long before safer passage to the outside was improved. A small implant to the bridge of the nose filtered out many of the natural pollutants which caused the headaches and nosebleeds, but no improvements were available for the tainted gases left behind by the Sleepwalkers. Beyond the confinement of Elementum, the Agents enjoyed the space and freedom that the air provided on the outside; they allowed themselves to think of a future.

Fire; the source of heat tunnelled directly from the inner core, provided warmth and sanctuary. The fire pit, built deep into the bottom layer, allowed weapons to be forged, metal and ore to be meshed for building materials and for food to be cooked. It burned day and night and was the catalyst of the running of Elementum. It powered the machinery, lit the torches and on a good day, provided entertainment with a few high spirited, throwaway sparks sending the Engineers into something akin to a frenzy. The Agents loved those days, throwing a gathering, celebrating with marshmallows and smores, singing and dancing into the night. A second smaller fire pit sat tucked away, behind its parent; this was a unit that no fellow liked to intrude upon. It was where they burned the Alien corpses that they collected. Not wanting to pollute the compound with burial, the ashes were collected, pressed into blocks and stored above the crust.

* * *

**.o0o.**

_Freedom__ Fighters Training Academy__ - Sector 3.5_

_European__ Division_

_Section P. - Article - __Amendment__ 9.4.5_

**_Quid Viderunt In Domo Hominis_**

10th April 2291

Dear Miss Aubrey Posen US47510,

Candidate for Training - SUCCESSFUL

Thank you for your correspondence dated 3rd March 2291 enclosing your application and accompanying recommendations to join the Freedom Fighters Training Academy: European Division.

On a personal note, may I say that your accompanying communication was also thoughtful and polite and I note your list of academic attributes as well as your articulation.

I am delighted to offer you a position within our intake year 2291. Training will commence 1st May 2291. Please arrive at Sector 68 East, Pod 47 by 10.00am for medical assessment, further instructions and materials. You will report to 'Base Commander Gail Abernathy-McKadden' on the day of your arrival.

The starting salary for the position upon completion of training will be NQL 11,500. This can be paid to you in credits for use on Base or deposited into a bank account or nominee account of your choosing. Please provide details on the form enclosed.

Your training material, equipment, clothing, medical care, meals and board will be provided and the Freedom Fighters Training Academy: European Division will reimburse a maximum of NQL 162 for transportation costs and out of pocket expenses to attend the first day of Training. You are under advisement to take every necessary personal precaution en route and the Academy will not accept any responsibility in loss of life or limb in reaching the Base.

Your bunk room has been allocated to you and you will be housed in North: Block 9: Room 4. Bedding is provided. Optional comforts are allowed. See the attached list for prohibited items which must be adhered to.

There will be a probationary period of four weeks. After successful completion of this probationary period, you will be asked to sign the attached document – YHN.761.P8.3D: please read, carefully and in full as this is your commitment agreement to a life of service within the Freedom Fighters Training Academy: European Division.

Also enclosed is a list of items you may wish to bring with you. Note paragraph 6: All items are subject to screening. We respectfully request that you bring no electronic items or communication devices. These will be provided.

Your current entitlements are: None

In the event of your training being incomplete, no further applications will be accepted.

Please do not hesitate to send a correspondence if you have any further questions.

Sincerely,

**Base Commander Gail Abernathy-McKadden**

Freedom Fighters Training Academy - Sector 3.5

European Division

Enclosure.

**.o0o.**

"What is it Bree? You OK? What have you got there?"

Aubrey looked up from her iPhone 600 and caught her half-sister, Stacie, staring intently at her face.

"Sorry, Stacie, I wasn't listening ..." Aubrey shook herself a little as she lowered the device to her side.

"I asked if you were OK. You look like you've seen an Urbitox Alien." Stacie smiled as she went back to filing her nails.

"I'm fine. Stacie ... I ... I ..."

"Bree?" Stacie face registered the smallest flicker of worry as she slipped her arm around her older sister's shoulders.

"Stacie, I ... I got in. Look." Aubrey said, raising the device in her hand, turning the screen so that Stacie could see the written words. Stacie's eyes widened and she first looked at Aubrey's face before running her eyes down the message, reading at speed in her excitement.

"AUBREY!" Stacie screamed as jumped up from her position on the small boulder they were resting against. "OH MY GOD! I am SO happy for you! It's every thing you ever wanted."

Aubrey looked up and saw the absolute joy on her siblings face and physically felt herself relax for the first time in almost a year, as she jumped up to hug her sister. Stacie and Aubrey were as close as could be. Having teamed up together in childhood against an uncaring family and as teenagers, they had bonded over the same family that had deserted them, abandoned them in the search of a better life away from Planet Earth.

**.o0o.**

They shared a father, both girls receiving their looks from their mothers. Their father, Charles Posen III, was a heartless man, intent on his own agenda. His great grandfather had been selected to sit on the Board of Administration of A.T.L.A.S. and as such, Charles Posen felt it was in inordinate right to special privileges. He treated his wife, Thea, Aubrey's mother appallingly, in a cold and calculating way which had become his defining characteristics. He philandered with several women and as a result, another woman, Rolma, produced a second daughter six months after Aubrey was born. He resented both of his children and succinctly refused to acknowledge both of their existences.

As a result both girls spent the first four years of their lives unaware of each other, until after the Battle of Lonk in 2227. Aubrey's mother, killed in the first wave of the attack, had thrown herself over Aubrey, cocooning her young daughter, saving her from the patrolling Brewhiss Aliens, the clean-up-crew style Alien. Easy to command in its natural state, the Brewhiss would sweep through abandoned compounds, caves or what was left of the semblance of a home, looking for life forms not destroyed by the blasts. Young Aubrey was sent to live with her father, after being found three months later, starving, frightened and very alone, by a passing Freedom Fighter out on a regular patrol. The resilience she had shown while she was alone, a small child living amongst the ruins, became the backbone for her life. The stress vomiting had begun later, after the nightmares began.

Stacie and her mother lived up on the hills, some forty miles from Aubrey's house in the township below. The shack they shared was small, wedged in between broken aircraft and rusting machines, in the Apparatus Graveyard. It was home to Stacie; she loved to play on the equipment, running her fingers over the dials and climbing through the busted windows of the old machines. Even though she was only four, she showed a healthy intelligence and an aptitude to fixing the old technology, claiming to her mother that the twisted metals and colour wires spoke to her, and their home was adorned with strange bits and pieces that Stacie had made. There was a stream running by their home, supplying them with food and clean water. One day Stacie's mother had gone to collect some fish and hadn't returned. Stacie waited for nine days before simply walking into the town. She was sent to her father's home to live; his DNA on file after refusing to admit that Aubrey was his after she was born and tests were performed to confirm paternity.

Both girls grew to love each other deeply. Their father continued to punish them for being under his feet and many women came and went through their household, some stayed for weeks, others months. The girls had each other. Stacie flourished under tutelage and her intellect registered off all the scales. But it was still the machines she loved and where her heart lay. Aubrey, the protector, always knew she would join the Freedom Fighters. Not only to avenge her mothers death but to thank them for rescuing her as a young child. Which is why, upon receiving the communication that morning, she was unbelievably overwhelmed.

**.o0o.**

"I'll be gone for a while and I'll miss you every day. Make sure you eat. And sleep only during the day. You know the Sleepwalkers hunt at night and we can't take a shift each. And you'll definitely apply for the Academy next year. I'll be waiting for you." Aubrey peppered Stacie's cheeks with kisses in between speaking, as they stood by Pod 47, in Sector 68 East. It was just before 10.00am and Aubrey would have to soon depart for Europe to being her training.

"Bree, I'll be fine! You know what. I'll confess something that you don't really know about me. I have a lot of S.E.X." Stacie mirthed, knowing it was something she said regularly.

"They really need a new name for that!" Aubrey laughed.

"What?"

"Static Elevated Xray (Vision)," Aubrey sighed, but the light dancing in her eyes and the slight quirk in her mouth showed she wasn't really irked at all. "You claim it's the bane of your life but you can see through metal, see into the heart of a piece of equipment, can read the faults. Something some of the most advanced engineers in the world don't have."

"Meh! Bree, you sound almost proud of me."

"I'm prouder of you than I am myself. Look ... I've got to go in a minute or two."

"I know and I also know what you are going to say. I'll be careful. I won't let you down. We're family, right? We're all each other have got. And I'll join you next year." Stacie smiled, refusing to let their parting be sad. "Save me a spot there, okay?"

Aubrey pulled Stacie in for another long hug, taking the moment to embrace her for the last time. They were affectionate with each other even if Aubrey found it hard to be loving with anyone else, having never even received so much as a smile from their father. While both girls strove for his approval in all that they did, he had shown them little regard during their childhood, accumulating in his decision to leave both of his daughters behind in favour of his new wife and a new beginning on Planet Mars. Charles Posen deserted his children in their early teen years in search of power and position when he won a place on the twentieth envoy to the red planet, where a new settlement had begun, away from the Sleepwalkers and the destruction.

"Don't over think anything Bree." Stacie continued as they pulled apart. "I can tell when you are thinking about Dad. He's not part of our lives anymore."

"I know Stacie. He left us. But I'll never leave you." Aubrey promised. "I love you."

"I think that's why the Sleepwalkers chose Earth. Of all the planets in the galaxy, they chose one of the smallest and most fragile. And why? We were a stable, loving planet and have been for centuries. It must be how so many people have been allowed to survive, to manufacture, to regenerate the land. The Sleepwalkers need humans to be their slaves. They'll never kill us all. They need us in a weird, twisted way for them to survive. The only take out the ones that threaten them."

"When did you get so smart?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm not just a pair of tits you know." Stacie smirked.

"No, my darling, you really aren't. I love you Stacie." Aubrey smiled fondly and pulled the younger girl in for another hug.

"I love you too Aubrey." Stacie tucked a kiss to the side of Aubrey's head and gently pushed her towards Pod 47. "Be safe."

* * *

Helpless, Stacie could only stare at the television screen in the Armoured Bay, Sector F in horror. She watched, her mouth wide open, as the Jaremise appeared on Chloe's Y-Pix camera and a small whimper slipped out of her mouth as she saw the creature pick its way over the uneven ground, heading purposefully towards her sister.

All of a sudden Stacie, sitting on the edge of her seat, hands clasped nervously between her knees, felt like the bay they were in was too small, like all of the oxygen had been sucked out and she couldn't catch a proper breath.

"No ... no ... no ... no!" Stacie choked out as Luke reached out to grab one of her hands, pulling it to his chest. "This couldn't be happening!"

She knew that Aubrey was in mortal danger, unable to get away from the Jaremise, and she had never felt so helpless knowing there was nothing that could do from where she was in the Armoured Bay. She remembered the childhood promise they had whispered to each other every night before they went to sleep. They had promised to protect each other, to be there for each, to always keep each other safe. Stacie, however, was completely protected, contained deep within the safety of Elementum, while Aubrey was out there, above the crust, completely exposed and perhaps only a few seconds away from death.

Stacie desperately wanted to turn away from the screen. She didn't want to see Aubrey's life end at all and certainly not where she couldnt be with her. She could only let silent tears fall as she watched her sister take up a position behind her D-ACA cruiser, affording those in the Armoured Bay a devastatingly accurate view of the cave in front of her from her helmet camera. The high quality image could pick up the flecks of dust on the cruiser as Aubrey swept her head to the left. Stacie could see exactly what Aubrey was looking at and knew that there was nothing available that could even potentially shelter Aubrey right now. It was the first time Stacie wished that their equipment wasn't so good.

She watched Aubrey gather up a couple of large stones as she tucked herself down low behind the cruiser and knew Aubrey wouldn't give up without a fight. Glancing at the corner of the screen, she saw that Aubrey's kinetic energy was down to 3% and she wondered how she was still functioning, let alone prepare for one last fight. Most Agents took to the Pods for rest for anything less than 15%. Aubrey's heart beat remained steadily, albeit raised and her breathing was constant and strong. Her eyes skipped over the other data, her heart sinking when she saw that the Neezlux was only a few short moments away from full regeneration. Stacie knew that in with the unlikely situation Aubrey managed to out run the Jaremise Alien on her cruiser, or that Chloe was able to pull her out of the situation, if she didn't move fast, the Neezlux would tear her apart with its fists, breaking out of the locked storage box with fury.

Holding the frame of the screen firmly in sight, Stacie let her tears fall unchecked. This was it. The moment she had been dreading for years. The one where her sister, her best friend who had stood up to their father when he was drunk and in a rage, taking the punishments he would dole out to spare Stacie the pain, who would square up to anyone who ever even looked at her sister in the wrong way, the one who would get up at 3 AM to go fix whatever problem Stacie had managed to get herself into, was about to die, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it right now.

Forcing herself to remain looking at the screen in front of her, Stacie's mouth opened into a silent scream as she saw the Jaremise's head suddenly round the entrance to the cave.

* * *

_Of all the things I've believed in, I just want to get it over with  
Tears from behind my eyes but I do not cry, counting the days pass me by_

_I've been searchin' deep down in my soul, words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm startin' all over again, the last three years were just pretend  
And I said_

_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_I still get lost in your eyes, and it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closin' my eyes and you chase my thoughts away, o a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right, ahh_

_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_And it hurts to want everything, and nothin' at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine, I want you but I'm not givin' in this time_

_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto, the one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_One thing that I tried to hold onto, and when the stars fall I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

* * *

**A/N - Song is_ Michelle Branch - Goodbye to You_**

**Lackluster Brilliance - Finally published you mean! Been sitting there for a while! But, yes, thanks again for the shove with writing this. Hope you liked this update as well! Love you too!**

**cxcxcx386 - Glad you liked the ramblings too! That is something I know I do well! Glad you like the characters too, lots more to come! :)**


	4. Everybody Be Cool

**.o0o. **

**Chapter Four - Everybody Be Cool.  
**

_"Skipper, it's a Jaremise. I repeat, a Jaremise. Code 105. Initiating counter-offensive. Maintaining radio silence. Over."_

* * *

A Jaremise {_jar-rey-me-see_} Alien was not only a ruthless, calculating bastard but a filthily devious one too. Standing no less than nine foot tall, leaf green in colour with large, oval shaped eye sockets, black, unblinking eyes, breath that could uproot a tree on a good day, one could weigh in at the region of at least 300lbs. Unable to hear a sound with no ear canals or similar audible channel visible, and with what seemed to be limited long range vision, they relied on the fear pheromone being excreted by their victim to locate their snack.

Their outer coating was easy to penetrate, the covering made of a short, fine hair, almost silky hide that shone like polished leather. The inner layer, however, if you got close enough to see or were lucky enough to kill a Jaremise was white and made of a rubber substance that refuted all weapons except an M-E3. The M-E3 was one of the newest gadgets produced by Elementum and it packed a punch. The laser beam could reach 127 yards, the longest stretch of power yet. You had to have your sights on the Jaremise before it saw you to use it successfully though as the weakest part of their skin being the area above the left hip.

The Jaremise overpowered their quarry before a sneak attack, sending out a telepathic wave of control, rendering them unable of a coherent thought. Much like taking the prescribed sleeping pill that all Agents were issued with in their medical kits; the NNP, affectionately nicknamed the Night-Night Pill rather than official title of Nocturnal Narcotic Persuasion, worked almost instantaneously and Agents were advised to be on the ground before injecting. Unlike the NNP, if hit by the Jaremises' telepathy, there would a little soreness in the brain stem before the victim's brain could only process the colour yellow.

In that time and it only lasted for a few seconds at most, victims had reported seeing something their heart most desired; a long lost love returning, a favourite meal or a memory of a time with friends lulling them into a false sense of security. Unless the person was snatched away to a place of safety in less than fourteen seconds, it was game over. Their shell would remain; a living, breathing useless tool that served no purpose but to exploit space. Most Agents signed a warrant stating their wish to be placed into the furnace in the bottom level of Elementum if they lost their mind to a Jaremise.

**To date, only eighteen people worldwide had survived a Jaremise attack.**

* * *

_"Skipper, it's a Jaremise. I repeat, a Jaremise. Code 105. Initiating counter-offensive. Maintaining radio silence. Over."_

**.o0o.**

Agent Beca Mitchell heard the clear, unwavering voice of her fellow Agent and best friend, Chloe Beale speaking the words that no Agent ever wanted to hear while sitting in the Control Room of Hub 2, Elementum Base, buried deep beneath the rolling hills of Surrey, South East England.

Beca's hand was impulsively on the large, red alert button on the instrument panel to her left before she realised it was no longer in her lap. She threw down her CPC - a 9Dimensional CyberPlayCube - forgetting her game of Angry Birds in an instant, as she rose to her feet, pulling her headphones from her head in one slick move. She reached over to the keypad on her right and punched in her activation key, waiting for the briefest of seconds for the metallic 'pop' that she had only heard once before in her life on Base.

"I fucking warned you Posen. Did you listen? No. For _fucks_ sake." She angrily said to the empty room.

As she tossed her headphones down onto the desk, a small lid flipped open on the control panel, lifting up to reveal a small, white transmitter and cream coloured ear piece inside. She quickly lifted both items out, clipping the transmitter to her black regulation issue work-shirt and flicking the dial before popping the ear bud into her ear and giving it a gentle push inside.

Beca heard the hum for a moment before the pop signalled her internal connection to the main hub of Elementum. HALO, nicknamed _Help Agents Lucked Out_ by most of their colleagues, served as a Crisis Division, designed only for complete emergencies; an Agent under attack for example, a large, unknown group of Aliens being another. Halo had the knowledge and the means to assist even the most stricken of Agents. However, they were a new Division, developed within the last two years and with only one command centre, their resources were low and small.

_"Halo Hot Desk."_

"Code 105. Unit B. This is Mitchell." Beca barked.

_"Location?"_

"Sector 3.9." Beca confirmed.

_"Information received. Confirm Jaremise attack?"_

"Jaremise confirmed. Agent eyeballed the fucker." Beca said, a slight strain to her voice.

_"Agent?" _

"Beale in Y-Pix Clarissa." Beca said confidently, almost proudly.

_"Connect to comms unit." _Beca reached over to flick the switch connecting Chloe's Y-Pix to Halo._ "We are live streaming. Agent in need of assistance?"_

"Posen on D-ACA. Was coming in hot with regenning Neezlux."

_"Busy day. Missiles are armed. B-EDF is airborne in forty five seconds. Time to location is 19 minutes. Code White. Nothing will be left standing."_

"Advise of possible earlier retrieval?" Beca asked hopefully.

_"Negative."_

"Statistics?"

_"It's a Jaremise and a Neezlux. If attacked Posen and Beale survival percentage is 0%. Missile attack would estimate Neezlux and Jaremise percentage is ... 12%. Negative ground cover support."_

"I need time before you order the strike."

_"Time Agent?"_

"I have to get my Agents out of there safely."

_"You'd better hurry. I can't delay. Brief is to neutralise the Sleepwalkers."_

"Understood."

Beca was already reaching for her tactical vest currently fashioned on the back of her workstation's chair as the call cleared. She knew that the Halo strike would reach the intended target within a few minutes, and with Sector 3.9, the area formally known as the leafy, exclusive and wealthy Weybridge in Surrey, being just three hundred kliks south, that they would be there to offer air support if they weren't too late already. If they were, and the damage had been done, they would retrieve the Agents' bodies and neutralise the area.

Beca knew that Chloe would do everything she could to save Aubrey. She wouldn't leave her to die in the cave alone, her mind altered by the Jaremise. Even if it meant sacrificing herself to save her team leader. It was an unspoken bond that they had; to never leave an Agent or a friend behind.

All she could do now was assemble the rest of her team and hope to mercy that Aubrey and Chloe made it back safely.

Beca pulled on her vest, zipping it up as she flicked the blue dial on the lower panel of the console, effectively switching comms back to Halo in case Chloe managed to get a message through. When an Agent requested radio silence, it meant just that. Lives could be lost so easily as the smallest of clicks, or the softest of static could be heard by some Aliens within a 20-mile radius. The Sovoritol Alien being one of the worst by reputation but no member of Unit B had come across one thus far. Beca tugged down her vest as she spun on her heels, and smartly walked towards the door, just three minutes after the call had originally come in.

The only noise left in the room was the impatient sound of an Angry Bird chirping, waiting for its turn in the sling.

As she ran down the corridor towards the Armoured Bay in Sector F, knowing it would take her around the five-minute mark to get there at the pace she had set herself, she double tapped the implant on her left forearm.

"Round Robin. Unit B." She puffed out as she ran along the corridor, her heavy boots echoing and they patter along the wooden floor. She dodged a fellow Agent carrying coffee and a folder, offering only a sideways glance as a sign of apology. The implant flashed thrice; signally she was connected to the rest of the Unit B Agents currently within Elementum.

"All Agents to Armoured Bay, Sector F NOW. Possible Agents down. Prep for arrival." Beca's tone rang clear and brave, despite her wanting to shout to Stacie and offer her some comfort, Stacie knowing that if Beca was making the demands, it meant there was trouble in the pipeline for Aubrey. "Luke, patch in to Halo comms, I want a full breakdown on the situation when I get there. Psycho Out."

* * *

_"Skipper, it's a Jaremise. I repeat, a Jaremise. Code 105. Initiating counter-offensive. Maintaining radio silence. Over."_

**.o0o.**

As Thursday's went, Aubrey wasn't having the best.

Her day had started out well and up until mid morning, she had thought it was going to be a spectacular day. The results had come in for the month and she had received word the day before that Unit B, her team, had yet again topped the leader board. There were no prizes for being first place. It wasn't that kind of a game. However, the rivalry was still there between the five Units like an unscratched itch and it amused them greatly to set a wager between themselves.

It usually involved the other four Units buying the beers. There was little else to do in Elementum, the focus being the obvious decimation of all Alien life forms. However, with a little imagination, the wager requests had been getting greater each month. It had started out as the losing team buying the beers, a chance for them all to get together, and to just take a moment from the horrors of their working lives. It progressed to more subtle wagers, the losers having to give up their sweet rations or cleaning the aircraft for the winning team. Within a year, the wagers had risen to the trailing teams streaking around Level 4, where the Director and Base Commanders resided, to dressing in drag (for the guys) and in just their underwear (for the girls) in their downtime.

Her internal alarm had dragged her from her dream a few minutes before her LED implant triggered her wake up call. Scheduled for 5.45am, she liked to be up, ready and organised before her team. It wasn't a power trip; it was simply something she felt was important. Aubrey liked routine. She enjoyed knowing what was coming in her day-to-day life within the controlled confines of Elementum. It was the polar opposite to the world outside, two hundred feet away in the bleakness of the scourge.

She lay in her pod, pulling herself from her slumber and running through the events of the day ahead. She lazily raised herself up on to her elbows, and blinked heavily, ridding herself of sleep. Sitting up fully, the blankets fell to her hips as she straightened her legs out, locking her knees and flexing her toes. Stretching as far as she could for a full 15 seconds, she folded her elbows and rubbed her hands over the back of her neck, digging and scratching her fingernails into her base of her skull. She yawned, smacking her lips together loudly.

Aubrey typically was a morning person but yesterday's briefing was possibly the most difficult meeting she had ever had to attend. True, the results were in for the month and she had warmed upon seeing her Unit was still in the lead, internally doing a little dance of joy, knowing she was kicking Agent Bradford Allen, Unit A's team leader, ass. But the mood had quickly changed when the results were shown of the losses they had endured that month.

They were protected within the depths of Elementum with the Base being an almost impossibly impregnable fortress. Decades ago, when the Sleepwalkers had risen to the top, abandoning their shelter, and entering the wide, open, vulnerable spaces, they were at the mercy of their own stupidity, having deserted a place that had, in effect, kept them safe and unseen for years. The good guys, the newly formed Freedom Fighters, took the only upper hand they had in the war with the Sleepwalkers and the Shapeshifters.

The Sleepwalkers having lain undetected for a thousand years below the crust, dug the tunnels that Elementum developed into the slick, well-oiled, functional sanctuary it was today. Tunnelling the footprint left behind and carving out spaces, the first Agents had laid out their Base, almost smirking at the Sleepwalkers, seeing, as it was their original digging and building that they now used to their advantage.

However, training, learning, teaching, practising and the best battle plans and techniques could only teach an Agent so much. Lapses in attention, unpreparedness, exhaustion, injury and stupidity cost Agent's their lives.

Free Will was the enemy as well.

When the Academy had begun, in the first month of Elementum's first batch of Agents taking their first brave steps into the abyss of the unknown, over three quarters of them had perished. Out of those, over half were easily avoidable deaths. The reasons why was clear. Take a youngling, fresh from hiding for most of their lives in the caves and trees, give them the freedom of learning, the security of a good nights sleep, warm, nourishing food in their bellies and the promise of a new future and the arrogance won every time. The new Agents believed themselves to be suddenly invincible.

Last months losses were high due to a full multi Division battle in Sector 3.8, a peculiarly sunny spot previously called Bournemouth, on the south coast of England. A full assault had been planned, devised and researched. All Team Leaders were involved along with several second-in-commands if their skills were felt necessary. Both Aubrey and Beca had been involved. The battle had not been successful; the Aliens had almost been waiting for them to strike, murdering six Agents before they had a chance to reach for their weapons. Further losses included the Pilot from Unit C, Kevin 'High-Note' Taylor as well as a further nine agents during the course of the attack.

Unit B had not suffered any losses and while Aubrey was extremely grateful for her teams safety, she had volunteered to patrol for a couple of week, to give the other Units a chance to regroup and to collect any stray Jaremise that had the sense to leave when the drone strikes had been sent it to nuke the area. She had thought of that as she unclipped the wire that morning. It had been attached to her LED device and she had swiped the side switch, activating her implant to the main hub. She was now on their radar. Her health and energy levels registering with Doc Adams. She had quickly pushed the blankets off her legs, sad to leave the warmth and comfort it brought her, as she had got ready for the day ahead.

The morning had passed smoothly; no one had messed about in the team meeting, scheduled right after breakfast time at 8.30am. Aubrey and Beca had argued over who was going out on reconnaissance that morning, as they always did; Beca had gotten snarky about Aubrey insisting it was her turn. In truth, a new shipment of D-ACA cruisers had come in, Aubrey's name was on one of them and she was desperate to try out the new machine.

Around mid morning, Aubrey had taken herself out on a solo patrol, gliding smoothly and silently over the barren land in Sectors 3.7 and 3.9. Nothing was remarkable about the morning, it wasn't grey for a change and the sun shone weakly through sporadic clouds. There was a light breeze, a slight chill in the air, and Aubrey was glad of her leathers. All was going well until she had come across a Neezlux, sleeping in amongst the rugged, sharp stones of the battered coastline, late in the afternoon. She had edged her D-ACA down towards the Neezlux, drawing her weapon as she pulled the wonderfully quiet cruiser to a stop, a couple of hundred feet down from the Neezlux.

She removed her helmet, and quietly rested it against the handlebars. Raising herself up on the seat, she dipped a leg behind her and stepped off the cruiser, onto the gritty sand, bleached white from the years of sun and dry as anything now that the English Channel was dry. Locking her elbows in front of her, she pointed her weapon, the W-74, directly at the Neezluxs' bare backside. Enjoying the irony, she sidestepped across the rocks, glancing down making rapid eye movements between the stones underneath her feet and the Alien above on the right.

The Neezlux {knees-luux}, a short, stocky, androgynous creature with large arms and hands the size of dinner plates, had the irritation of a petulant child. Their hide was an off grey, brittle and thin membrane covering a bulge of muscles and tendons, which had the talent of repairing themselves even if completely severed.

They weren't known for their cunning or their stealthy ability; you would hear a Neezlux before you saw one, but their roar, their scream, well, that would leave a ringing in your ears for days. It was unlikely to cause any permanent damage, if you were lucky to escape the swinging fists. They were dirty fighters, scrappers and bullies. They didn't care who they ripped a head from, whether it be a pesky human or an annoying Alien cousin. That was their intention and their main focus in their grimy lives.

Aubrey approached the Neezlux, keeping an expert eye trained on the creature. She knew Beca would have been able to take the shot back by her cruiser and she inwardly cursed her best friend for her precision, something Aubrey couldn't match even if she tried. Noting the wind was picking up, flicking a few strands of hair about her face, she tucked them behind her ear. Taking a knee, she keened an eye through the scope, took a breath and fired four laser shots in quick succession.

The first three laser shot missed. The first pinged off a rock almost a yard to the left of the Neezluxs' left arm, causing an immediate reaction from the Alien. The second cut noisily through the air connecting with nothing and the third fizzled before it even reached the fiend. The fourth however, perhaps more by luck than judgement or by the Neezlux snapping it's ugly head around to stare at the intrusion, caught the beast right between the eyes.

Blinded temporarily, it rose to its stumps and opened its mouth to bellow. In a flash, Aubrey was on her feet, firing off a laser beam that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. She hit the creature squarely on its chest, throwing its head back with the jolt. She could smell the searing flesh and she took aim at its knee.

She missed.

Then she cussed.

The seconds of delay gave the Neezlux time to upright itself and lunge directly at her, crossing the ground in three large strides. Aubrey winced, having forgotten that they could move so fast, as the Alien swung his right fist, catching the side of her face with its clubbed claw. She managed to keep her brain from bashing to the other side of her skull as she moved her feet slightly apart to keep her balance, digging her heels into the sand as she watched the Alien fall to the ground with the force of its swinging blow, slightly weakened by the blow to its chest.

She raised her weapon, puffed out her cheeks and remembered her training just as the Neezlux raised itself back up on its stumps. Closing her eyes, clearing her thoughts for a second, she snapped open her eyes to see the Neezlux drawing back its arm to strike again. She fired.

The brute went down to its knees with a low howl having being caught directly in the throat; it's weakest spot. Aubrey fired off another shot into its brain, pouting slightly at the smell of its brains leaking out like strings of spaghetti from the wound she caused. The creature fell onto its back into the soft sand, its brain components spilling like a dropped dinner.

Its legs fell open and she took the opportunity to fire several laser shots into its knees and thighs, effectively separately them from its body. She kicked one away with her boot as she moved over to stand across its torso, tucking her weapon back on to her thigh, registering the power had now run down.

"Prepare to soften the beach. Check." She said softly into the wind, as she bent down towards the creature. Taking its head in both hands; one under the left hand side of its chin, the other just above it's right ear, and in one swift move, Aubrey twisted it sharply to the left and quickly yanked to the right before efficiently ripping the head of the Neezlux. She may have lacked slightly in marksmanship but she made up for it in enthusiastic, gritted determination and the power in her strong hands. Holding the severed head in an outstretched arm, she quickly stepped back over the body, heading towards her cruiser, desperately trying not to spill Alien goo on her black leather trousers or tunic.

"No vomiting ... no vomiting ... no vomiting." She repeated to herself as she lifted the lid of the storage box on the back of her cruiser, throwing the head inside, hearing the dull thump as it rolled to the left at the bottom. She flicked her hand to get rid of the spaghetti brains that were covering her glove. She winced as the wetness hit the side of the box. "Gross. Just gross. Why do you all have to be so gross?"

Hurrying back towards the rest of the body, she made a couple of trips back to the cruiser to collect the rest of the Neezlux, kicking the sand over the gooey bits that had leaked from its body. She wiped her hands on the little blue and yellow scarf she wore around her neck before tossing it into the locked box with the Alien. Securing the box with the digital lock, she was positive that she had enough time for another trip around Sector 3.9 before meeting up with Lilly at the rendezvous point at 1900.

Confidentially, she climbed back onto the D-ACA and slipped the helmet back over her head, wincing slightly as the harsh fabric caught her bruised cheek. She scanned the area, checking for hostiles. Settling herself properly on the seat, she turned the engine and the cruiser purred into life.

Aubrey headed along the beach for a couple of miles before noting the small hill on her left. Her ardent eyes spied a cave near to the top, which would give her a vantage point out on the coastline and the rolling hills on the other side. She nudged the cruiser up the hill.

**.o0o.**

Now, couched down low behind the D-ACA cruiser, Aubrey ignored the tension in her thigh muscles, as she kept her eyes trained on the entrance to the cave. She kept her arms steady for the second time that afternoon as she cradled a couple of rocks that she had hoped might give her the added advantage, or perhaps at least, the spilt second she needed to get away, knowing Chloe was only feet away outside. She could hear the Jaremise outside, slithering on the smaller rocks as it slid down by the entrance to the cave. She saw the shadow fall to the ground. She could smell the something worse than her own vomit permeate through the cool evening air.

She kept her eyes trained onto the entrance, knowing that the footage was being recorded back at Base. Aubrey just hoped that Stacie wasn't watching. If there was no way that she was going to get out of the situation, she was going to make sure that her death could be used as a training exercise for a future generation of Agents.

So no, as Thursday's went, Aubrey wasn't having the best. She felt something shift through her brain, a flicker and then a memory filtered through, something she had forgotten about from a bygone era. A time when her mother was alive, and the world felt less scary. She heard her mother singing as she remembered sitting on her mother lap as she brushed her daughters' hair, fingering and twisting the soft, blond curls before tucking a kiss to the top of her head. Aubrey smiled as she heard her mothers' soft melodic voice.

_So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair?  
And your moment of truth  
Is the day that you say "I'm not scared"_

_Put your hands in the air  
If you hear me out there  
I've been looking for you day and night_

_Shine a light in the dark  
Let me see where you are  
'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

Blinking, she smiled in spite of herself as her thoughts drifted to Stacie. She remembered them chatting every night as they went to sleep, sharing a room and more often than not, sharing a bed. It was the only time either of them felt safe, as they interlocked fingers and talked about their future. They knew they would always be together, to protect each other. And in that split second, Aubrey was glad that Stacie had Luke. He would look after her when she was gone.

She thought of Beca, the irritatingly talented sharpshooter who had wormed her way in Aubrey's heart. She thought of the beers and late night talks that they shared, late into the night when neither of them could sleep, the understanding and knowing looks and she loved the connection they shared. And then Chloe popped into her mind, her bright blue eyes shining and her wacky dress sense never hiding the truth about what a good friend she was and if she strained hard enough, and if she really tried hard to concentrate, she could see Chloe and her Y-Pix in the corner of her peripheral vision.

She looked up to see the Jaremise waiting at the crevice opening. She could see plumes of its breath flood out of the strange nostril to the side of its head. The smell was unbearable. She locked eyes with the creature through her visor.

Her world began to turn the faintest of yellow.

* * *

**A/N – Song is _Unity by Shinedown_**

**cxcxcx386 - Glad you are enjoying :) Some of it was awfully descriptive but hopefully the story will progress at speed now!**

**Lacklustre Brilliance - Thank you again for everything you do. For the poke to get this published!**


	5. Just A Normal Day

**.o0o. **

**Chapter Five - Just A Normal Day. **

_"Skipper, it's a Jaremise. I repeat, a Jaremise. Code 105. Initiating counter-offensive. Maintaining radio silence. Over."_

* * *

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire__  
__Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_  
_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_  
_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_"It's showtime."_ Chloe thought, as she calmly wrapped her right hand around the steering device of her modified Y-Pix aircraft. Flexing her fingers to relieve the slight tremor in her knuckles, she gripped the soft handle and pushed the stick in the direction that she wanted to go. Flying wasn't difficult if you took the moment to understand that you needed to become one with the aircraft and Chloe had made a friend in Clarissa, her two year old Y-Pix. Chloe wasn't afraid of the events unfolding before her very eyes, it was almost a giddy feeling she was experiencing. She _wanted_ the action to start.

**.o0o.**

The short stubby wings gave the Y-Pix's perfect balance over any terrain, the sleek bubble shape of the body of the aircraft allowing for precision manoeuvres and a speedy gateway. The design of the tail of the plane resembled that of the now extinct blue whale; giving it a square end to house the engine. Managing speeds of up to 740 mph, with a ridiculously quiet engine, the Y-Pix was originally designed for reconnaissance. A simple machine that almost hummed as it flew, it was adorned with over ninety high specification digital cameras designed to take, process and live stream the entire area with one single shot. It allowed battle plans to be issued within moments as the crystal clear digital pictures noticeably showed the landscape and layout of the terrain for approximately two miles in any direction. Powered by a mix of tree sap, beetroot and water; a Lilly concoction speciality, the Y-Pix left no footprint in its wake.

The ability to hover, to wait silently in the air was also one of the Y-Pix's finest attributes. It gave the slight, almost drone quality feel to the aircraft. Chloe liked to think of Clarissa as a sneak attack plane, no one knew it was there until it was almost on top of you. Much like Chloe and her infamous bear hugs.

The standard Y-Pix aircraft had just the one seat up at the front for the pilot, the two hundred and forty data card slots built into the aircrafts' deck allowing room for little else. Many Agents rejected the Y-Pix, arguing that the back end of the plane was difficult to turn at speed. However, Chloe loved her aircraft, decorating the inside with her trademark whimsy, adorning the cockpit with fairy lights and a never ending supply of glow sticks. She was perfectly skilled in military exercises, flying drills and precision aerobatics and found the length of the body of the plane an advantage. She had managed to confuse more than one Alien with her skills in the air and always waved vigorously at them as they roared at her from the vista below as she made her infamous heart shapes or loop the loops in the skies above. This was something that Aubrey generally looked over, having given up trying to control Chloe in the air. In fact Aubrey had given up trying to stop Chloe being so friendly and loving to everyone, Aubrey knowing that it would only end in heartache for her red headed friend. Beca had happily and helpfully and maybe with just a _touch_ of sarcasm pointed out Aubrey pretty much overlooked something about each of them.

Chloe had topped all of her flying classes at the Academy, earning her recognition from the top brass. She was truly gifted in her ability to jump into any aircraft; even the cumbersome Y-HVY seemed to respond well to her deft fingers and quick reflexes. Chloe excelled at solo flying, leaving the group transport to her fellow Unit's pilot, Lilly who seemed to handle the heavy machines with confidence. Being the best at flying in her year at the Academy and beating many of the previous records set over the past century, Chloe had met with some antagonism and hostility from a couple of other Agents. Unit A was captained by Bradford "Bumper" Allen and he made his disgust known for the entire first year how a girl could have better skills than one of his own Unit's Agents.

Bumper Allen had graduated from the Academy two years beforehand, believing this gave him superior rights at Elementum. Whilst his skills were accepted as exceptional amongst the executives of Elementum, his _attitude_ made him a very unlikeable fellow. His team gave it their all for the cause, most of the time they just managed not to smack his smug face in.

Chloe had never loved Aubrey more than when she had stood up in the flight training session and balled at Bumper, professing to the entire group her very thoughts over Agent Allen's continued put-downs towards Chloe and her skills. Chloe had been willing to ignore the catcalls and comments having survived a father who treated her with contempt on a daily basis. She had somewhat a hardened thickened skin to insults, swearing and name calling and processed them in the same way she did when her father was beating her with his fists. She had an unbreakable spirit and found much needed comfort at Elementum, supporting Aubrey and Beca with a strength of mind and fortitude rarely found from someone who's upbringing was less than basic and ideal.

However, on the rare occasion that Chloe had come in second on a training exercise, having retraced her flight path to collect a dummy 'Alien' and retrieve a plastic stranded 'Agent'; something which later would score additional points for the Unit, Bumper had let the three second win go to his head, calling out that the 'girls' shouldn't play in the big leagues and that they had choked. Aubrey had been straight to her feet.

"My fellow Agent-people. We will not let egotistical, big-headed, garbage dirtballs, whoever you may be, get in our way. I promise you, we will return to the top of the leader board and finish what we started earlier this year. Mark my words, Agent Allen, you may have won one small task but Agent Beale will wipe the floor with her skills, something you can never compare yourself with. She is twice the Agent you are and a better pilot than you will ever be."

Aubrey had spent the next forty minutes in the ladies restroom, nervously trying not to vomit at her outburst.

Persuading Stacie to do a little extra curricular activity outside of normal working hours, Chloe had asked for certain modifications to be made to Clarissa. Whilst tight in space, Stacie had added a secure storage area under the back engine, large enough to fit in one of the lock boxes used by the Agents at a retrieval or during a mission. A second storage area was also designed with sliding doors, intended so that a quick get away could be made or a vehicle could be stowed if the Agents were in a rush. Built with the standard level of weaponry that all of Elementum's aircraft were festooned with, Clarissa could be used for good in a battle or as back up in an attack.

**.o0o.**

Chloe's left hand reached to the console mounted on the roof, flicking the magazine switch, listening for the laser mounted to the front of the cockpit to click into place and register its charge.

"Oh Clarissa, this is a _travesty_!" Chloe said to the empty flight desk as she noticed the lasers were only charged to 18%, cursing herself for firing her lasers over Italy earlier that day. "It will just have to do."

Normally Chloe would have enjoyed the view she currently had as she waited in Clarissa. The sun was almost set in the distance, casting long deep shadows across the hills and tors. Chloe loved sunsets. The end of a day usually meant a long night of tracking, patrolling and more often than not fighting. The Sleepwalkers tended to move around at night when the human population or what was left of them were asleep. But for Chloe, who still managed to see beauty in everything she looked upon, the sunset meant power and a quest for freedom; a reason for being alive.

Chloe looked towards the sun for a second before dropping her eyes back to her display. Nearly all of Elementum's transports controls were powered by touch screen; the use for levers, knobs and buttons becoming almost non existent over the last eighty years. The Y-Pix still had a few switches, something that Chloe thoroughly enjoyed clicking as it soothed her excitable twitch and her need to fiddle with something when she was nervous.

Edging the Y-Pix towards Aubrey, the Jaremise and the cavern, Chloe hovered. The Jaremise had disappeared from view, probably sniffing the surrounding area, in search of Aubrey. Chloe could sense the Alien was still lurking around, her Alien-Dar well and truly tingling. She hoped to goodness that Aubrey was keeping her cool and not losing her lunch inside the cave. She had known Aubrey for seven years, respected her without a second thought, loved her unconditionally, never doubted her intentions and admired her leadership but oh boy could that girl lose her stomach contents at inappropriate times.

While they were fast friends, Chloe (and Beca) and seen a different side to their blonde friend, she also knew of the fear Aubrey refused to admit to when she was up close and personal with an Alien. She knew it had everything to do with her mother but it was a topic that Aubrey refused to discuss, changing the subject each time Chloe brought it up. Not that Chloe brought it up regularly but the times when Aubrey would skip past her own resolution of stopping after three beers, she would hint at a past life. Stacie had been sworn to secrecy and even Chloe and her ability to get someone to tell her anything dare not break the unspoken bond between the two sisters.

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down_

She nudged the steering device, flicking the back of Clarissa to line up with the entrance of the cave. She adjusted and trained her forward camera to give live feedback to Base, knowing by now that her team would be _almost_ assembled together, if they weren't already. When she wasn't on patrol and in Aubrey's absence, Beca ran a tight ship with the team, demanding, relentless and always proud. Chloe watched as the Jaremise slid down the rocks, landing softly at the entrance of the cave.

Needing to keep her distance to get the one-off shot, knowing her lasers had limited power, she crept forward, not taking her eyes off the cretin who now stood in the middle of the opening to the cavern. She couldn't fire at will, as much as she wanted to in case she hit Aubrey and she couldn't get any closer without risking clipping Clarissa's wings on the side of the hill. The Jaremise took a step in towards Aubrey and just as Chloe was about to explode with anger, she heard the weakest of voices over her comms.

"Ch ... Ch ... Chlooooeeee ... dooooooo iiiit ... kiiillllll ... ussssss ... bottthhhhhh."

Hearing Aubrey so pathetic, Chloe knew she had been wrapped under the Jaremise spell. With a white-hot fury and indignation, laced with a touch of pride for Aubrey, Chloe popped the top of the lever on her left hand stick, arming the lasers that she knew would be able to take down the _bastard_ that was threatening her Captain if only she could get everything sited onto its left hand side. She eyed up her scope, aiming for its hip. In a single fluid movement, she thrust the steering control forward and opened fire with her lasers at the same time, as the world around her slowed in motion.

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

"YIPPEE-KI-YAY-MOTHERFUCKER!" Chloe yelled as she emptied her laser charge strongly and determinedly into the leafy green Alien currently making tracks inside the cave.

The surrounding area was filled with coloured light as each laser burst cut through the air, whizzing and spitting as they reached their intended target. The Jaremise arched its back, rolling its head to the right and turned to face the direction of the lasers which bounced neatly off its body, crashing against the sides of the cave. As Chloe came to within twenty feet of the creature, the Jaremise stood up to its full height and focused all of its attentions of taking in the scene in front of it. The Jaremise was expressionless as always and Chloe could feel the first signs of a giddy head as she continued to fire, ignoring the flashing red light signalling her lasers power cells were almost empty.

The lasers continued to bounce off the Jaremise, sparks flashing on the caverns walls as small chunks of rock and copious amounts of dirt flew about in all directions. Chloe fired off shots, hoping that just one would come into contact with the Jaremise's hip, the chink in its scaly armour. She wished Beca was here, smirking at Chloe's inability to hit a target that Beca could manage with her eyes closed. Chloe was hitting the ground now with her lasers, incoherently firing into the cave as the power levels dropped to a rather pathetic 2%.

One of the lasers hit a small bubbling pothole, filled with a purple liquid, in the entrance of the cave, spraying its contents all over the Jaremise. She fired off another laser, which appeared to catch the Jaremise centre to its chest. It stumbled slightly, brushing the liquid coating its skin. Glaring at its own hands, Chloe could see a small, faint cloud surrounding the Jaremises hands as the liquid appeared to be burning its hide.

Chloe's mouth felt numb, her brain couldn't register properly and her lasers were now empty. She continued to keep her fingers on the stick, hearing the click of the charge but seeing nothing coming out of the front of the Y-Pix. Short of flying Clarissa into the cave, there was little Chloe could now do.

The past _ten_ seconds seemed to have taken a lifetime.

Whilst not wanting to die, having got too much left to accomplish, Chloe knew that the goal to take down the Aliens outweighed any personal judgments or wishes in the situation. Her only weapon left was her Y-Pix. Unclipping her top left hand pocket of her standard issue tactical vest, she reached in for an APOP treatment. She decided to inject it into her neck before ramming Clarissa into the cave, effectively taking out the Jaremise. Chloe hoped to mercy that Aubrey had already done the same thing. It may be the smallest chance that they had to survive the flames, the smoke and the probable bone breakage.

Not wanting to think about the fact that she was taking out a fellow Agent, and doggedly steering her mind away from the fact it was also _Aubrey_, Chloe clicked the cartridge and rammed it into her neck, seeing stars as the increased adrenaline coursed through her veins. Her body went into spasm and she threw her head back as the pain ripped through her being. All at once, Chloe felt hot and sick as she felt very cell in her body explode. Then, it was over; a feeling of weightlessness and calm took over her. She could think more clearly, she could see with a renewed vigour, she could feel all of her other sense come to life. She straightened her spine, cricked her neck and looked down at the controls.

"Quid Viderunt In Domo Hominis. I trust in you Freedom Fighters. Fight the good fight. I'm just sorry I am not there to win the War with you. Goodbye team. I love you all." Chloe spoke softly into her comms unit, her goodbye message short and sweet.

She thought of everyone back at Base. She thought of Beca, the polar opposite to Chloe. Closed off and unable to divulge anything about her own self, Beca kept her need for human contact at a bare minimum, Chloe still felt an enormous bond with her. A simple word spoke a thousand, a look told of intended battle plans and a hand gesture showed love. Beca had grown up alone from the age of five amongst the caves and potholes of Baltimore, in the north east of what used to be known as the United States. Abandoned and neglected by her parents, she had a ruthless need for success, to prove to herself continually that she was the best at what she could do well. She had been defending herself for many moons against the elements and the Sleepwalkers and had picked up her weaponry skills along the way. Chloe knew there was more to Beca than met the eye and had wormed her way into the girls heart a long time ago and she knew she would miss Beca very much. Chloe hoped Stacie would be able to forgive her memory for killing her sister. She hoped she would understand. She thought of the rest of the team and was actually really quite sad at having to leave them all behind.

Chloe was about to launch the Y-Pix into the cave when a sharp whistling sound on her left stopped her in her tracks. The loud _thunk_ causing her overly stimulated brain to snap her eyes forward at the noise.

"What the aca ...?"

* * *

**A/N – Songs are _Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys_**

**_Ballpointmf - I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)_**


	6. Teamwork

**.o0o. **

**Chapter Six - Teamwork**

Beca had never seen Unit B so alert.

Well, apart from that one time when ... no, there was no time to think about that now. Beca had assembled the team in the Armoured Bay in Sector F. It was the most heavily guarded, direct portal pathway to the crust, running approximately one hundred and eighty feet downwards in a thirty degree angle. It made for a successful escape hatch, allowing any aircraft plenty of time to collect enough speed before zipping out of the ground, away from any hostiles that may be lurking in the under grove at the surface. It also served as a successful emergency entrance.

Shut off from the main part of Elementum, the connecting tunnel was under extreme guard and heavy monitoring as the Armoured Bay was also used to bring in any lone or stranded aircraft in by autopilot. The only access out of the Bay was by a secured doorway, several compression chambers and a gauntlet of dedicated defence personnel.

Originally, there was been two Armoured Bays on either side of the Elementum compound. Built to the exact same specifications, the Armoured Bays were similar in size to the now superfluous aircraft hangers of yesteryear. Clad in sheet titanium metal, nothing was getting in and nothing was getting out without a security card, a 16-digit pin code and a full body scan. Whilst tiresome on occasion, each Agent knew that their entire complexes' security rested on such strict measures.

There had been an incident several moons before which had caused the almost destruction of the Armoured Bay in Sector V, on the opposite side of Elementum. While the structure remained largely intact, significant damage was done to the chambers and adjacent rooms. Several Base Agents and two civilians were killed and nearly a quarter of the Base was uninhabitable for a year. However, Beca refused to think about that time as she looked around at the team, needing to stay focused.

Sitting closely together on the hardened chairs, naturally in formation of course, they sat smartly to attention despite being obviously uncomfortable. Aubrey had taught them well. Their Captain had instilled in them from day one that a sloppy posture led to a lack of concentration and a dirty, unkempt uniform painfully showed complete disregard for Freedom Fighters and all they stood for. Sloppy presentation was the first sign of showing unpreparedness for the task ahead, demonstrating laziness and a lack of reverence. Respect was something that was very important to their Captain too, it was the keystone to her beliefs and the cornerstone of the build of her team. Chewing on her lip to keep her memory sharp, Beca began to wonder how, if the obvious were about to come to fruition, she was going to pick up the reins and the remnants of a team that Aubrey had so painstakingly built through grit, hard work and determination.

They waited in silence. Luke was clutching Stacie's hand to his chest, the only body language outwardly breaking protocol and showing their obvious discomfort at the situation. Under no circumstances was Beca going to even acknowledge the brief moment of affection, as she, herself, uncharacteristically wanted to gather up the team in her arms. Even Fat Amy, usually one to quip at inappropriate times or to make random bodily function noises, was deathly silent.

They sat waiting for further instructions.

Halo had informed them that they had arrived at Aubrey and Chloe's location to find the Y-Pix hovering just six feet above the ground. There was no sign of the Jaremise anywhere. While Clarissa's engine was still running, the cameras had been disengaged and they could not get a response from either the pilot or the team captain. Following protocol, Halo had switched on the autopilot and programmed the Y-Pix to return to base. The aircraft could provide valuable information back at Elementum but the data cards would need to be stripped from Clarissa's memory banks by a skilled technician. Luckily, Unit B had two of those specialists in Benji and Luke.

Beca had a heavy heart but held her position steadfast and true by the cargo bay doors. Waiting for the sound of the aircraft approaching, she knew that the cave in which Aubrey had been in and the closely surrounding area had been destroyed after the autopilot had been switched on and the Y-Pix had left. There was little hope for Aubrey and probably Chloe as well, seeing as no one could rouse her. The last that they had seen of their Captain was her crouched behind her D-ACA, unarmed save for two rocks and an ability to move at a speed at a moment's notice should Chloe have positioned Clarissa successfully.

Beca knew the chances of this were slim to none at best, as she had watched the Jaremise fumble around at the entrance to the cave, had seen Aubrey's health level drop to 0%. There had been a brief flicker of confusion across some of her fellow Agent's faces as the Jaremise Alien had started to smoke slightly after being splashed with rebounded purple puddle liquid. Chloe's lasers, whilst wildly erratic had served some good into forcing the Jaremise to stop dead in its tracks and focus on the liquid it was currently covered in. Fat Amy had practically whimpered at the thought of what that liquid was doing to the Alien's hide, wishing she could get her hands on a sample of it for testing.

Beca also was obviously concerned for Chloe's wellbeing. Knowing that Chloe had potentially gotten too close to the Jaremise as well, Beca was worried for her fellow Agent's mind-set. Chloe's implant readings had showed that she had injected the APOP drug into her blood stream a split second before she had uttered what seemed to be a heartfelt goodbye message to the team. It made Beca uneasy. Beca didn't like these feelings. Whilst the job they did, the service they gave to the Freedom Fighters came with its risks, each Agent knew of the peril every time they stepped foot outside Elementum. Chloe had a carefree attitude, an almost whimsical approach to killing Aliens. She had said in the past that she enjoyed it so much as she imagined each one was her father. This was a different kettle of fish entirely. Beca didn't like uncertainty. She always left that emotion for Aubrey to muse upon while Beca concentrated on the wellbeing of the team and the accuracy of her shot.

As Beca shifted her weight from one leg to the other, she heard the siren signalling a Freedom Fighter aircraft was approaching on autopilot. A distant rumble told Beca that the doors were opening at the surface to allow entrance. Executing a perfect about face, a move that Aubrey insisted upon for an Agent to keep poise and a fluid motion, she faced her Unit, her heavy boots making the smallest of squeaks on the tiled floor.

"Everybody on their feet. Look sharp. I know this is tough. I know we all are thinking the same thing. But we have a job to do." Beca said as she cast her eyes towards Stacie. "Emotions come later."

Stacie nodded as she pulled her hand from Luke and brushed the front of her polo shirt as she stood up with the rest of her team.

"OK guys. Here we go. When Clarissa comes to a stop and the signal is given for the all clear from radiation, we are all going to work as a team and get this done. OK? Doc, can you help get Chloe out? I want you ..." Beca gestured her hand towards Lily "... to get up into the pilots seat and shut off the engine properly and see what's salvageable, what's damaged, what's not working and why the comms are not working. Bring me answers! Luke, Benji, get the data cards and start running the information. I want a full report within an **hour**."

Luke and Benji nodded together and moved to the side of the Armoured Bay to fire up their computers and software packages. Both Agents lifted small discrete earpieces from their right pockets from within their work vests, fitting them neatly into their ears, before turning to each other for conformation that they could hear each other. They worked well together, simultaneously able to be each other's left or right hand in a tricky spot. Luke turned to the left, collected two pairs of anti-static gloves from the pile at the back of the workbench before handing a pair to Benji. Benji began to type code on his screen, preparing for the collection of the data cards from Clarissa.

Cynthia Rose collected the small medical kit she had by her feet and slung it over her shoulder for easy access. She walked towards the back of the room, knowing that she needed to keep a safe distance until all of the radiation treatment and assessment had been performed. This was a standard practice for an auto piloted aircraft in case one of the Sleepwalkers had planted anything inside an aircraft, a tactic seemingly adopted only within the past year or so. The Sleepwalkers, of course, had control over the centuries old nuclear reactors and rumblings from underground suggested that they had found a way to use this against the human population.

Cynthia Rose mentally ran through the contents of her medical kit, grateful for the advances in health care and all that she carried with her at all times. The introduction of the implants over the past ten years allowed a full body report to be produced within seconds, saving precious time in a crisis. Cynthia Rose was able to help most Agents in a time of crisis, her calmness and caring personality soothing many an anxiety. She carried with her at all times a DIMWIT – Digital Intelligent Medical Wavelength Instrumental Therapist – an electronically advanced reader that allowed the Agents' implant to be read, offering an immediate solution to a stricken Agent.

Lily mumbled something towards Beca giving her a vacant yet mesmerising stare before she moved to the other side of the room where she would be able to get into the flight deck easily. She pulled her non-standard issue hoodie up over her head and pulled on the toggles to draw the string around her face. She fumbled in her pockets for a moment before drawing a twig out of one of the pouches. She laid this on her top lip before scrunching up her mouth, locking the twig in place under her nose. She then wrapped her arms around her chest and sank low down onto her knees, muttering something as her eyes darted about the room. Aubrey had never mentioned the hoodie in the past, allowing a small indiscretion and had simply ignored Beca's sarcastic comments about she was afraid of Lily.

"Stacie, are you OK?" Beca asked, taking a step in the mechanics direction. "Do you need to sit this one out?"

"I've got nowhere else to be right now. I need to see what's on those data cards. See what happened to her. I need to know." Stacie replied, her eyes boring into Beca's, silently pleading not to make her leave the Armoured Bay.

"OK, if you are sure? Go and help Luke and Benji when the time comes. They may need your help in getting all of the cards out."

"Thanks B." Stacie said gratefully.

"Dude ... I am sorry for ..."

"It's ... it's ... Urgh."

"I know." Beca looked kindly at Stacie before nodding her head in the direction of the two technical Agents who were almost finished setting up their computers and monitors. "Go on."

Beca watched Stacie pace over to the two male Agents before she turned and walked over to Amy who was still rooted to the spot by the chairs. Amy was the one who usually had a quip or a funny story about a situation like this, something that would break through the atmosphere and let everyone have that second to reflect.

"Amy, can you collect whatever samples Chloe brought back from Italy. She injected the APOP as you know and it might be worth getting a blood sample from her when Doc gives permission to proceed. Might be something on there about that? God, I don't even know what's happening right now. Everything is so queerballs."

"D'ya want to hug it out Psycho. Do ya need to feel the Fat Power?" Amy asked, offering up her arms for an ill-timed cuddle.

"Do _NOT_ touch me." Beca said sternly.

"OK B! OK!" Amy said, raising her hands in surrender, smirking in spite of the situation as she walked over to join Cynthia Rose.

"You three ..." Beca said, not unkindly to Denise, Jessica and Ashley as they shifted about trying not to look like spare parts. "... go and look busy for a minute and just help when the aircraft comes in. It might be an idea for you to get the gurney ready to take Chloe to the hospital wing or something equally as useful. Perhaps you could get some storage boxes to empty Clarissa? Anything. Just ... just look busy."

"OK." Jessica said, turning to usher the other two into a corner. The new girls of the group could feel the atmosphere amongst the others. While they all knew there was little they could realistically do to help in this situation, they would do their hardest to try to be of assistance. Even if it meant staying behind afterwards and physically cleaning the Y-Pix for them. Ashley opened up one of the cupboards in the corner where they took residence and pulled out the stretcher, clicking the wheels into place and positioned it ready to move as soon as it was needed.

Beca took a couple of deep breaths. She hadn't felt this uncomfortable for a long time. Not since the days when her ex-boyfriend Jesse had made the decision to lie and cheat his way up the ranks of the Freedom Fighters. There had been many nights when Beca tried to understand why Jesse had done what he did. He had blamed his _'moment of weakness'_; his words, not hers; on needing to prove to Beca that he was worthy.

Stealing intelligence to curry favours with a rival renegade group and actually letting that group use a copy of his security pass had resulted in the single most tragic internal incident on Freedom Fights record. It still wasn't completely clear how one of the Sleepwalkers had ended up with the information and the security details of the Armoured Bay in Sector V.

Beca decided that Jesse had just gone _postal_; he had completely disrespected the code, and in Beca's own word, _fucked_ everything up. She knew, now that the recollection had flickered across her memory, she would have to spend some time worrying about it later. The memory always had a way of creeping in when she least wanted it, invading her dreams.

* * *

Clarissa breezed down the slope into the Armoured Bay, before settling at the base of the flight shaft. The engine hummed gently as it remained still, the autopilot disengaging and the control moving back to the Y-Pix's flight deck. The small windows at the front of the flight desk were thick with condensation, a slight green funk showing around the edges of the glass. The Armoured Bay doors closed immediately with a prolonged clunk after the tail of the Y-Pix was through the opening.

Stacie's eyes immediately flickered over the Y-Pix. From first glance, Clarissa didn't look to have a mark on her, the polished and clean body showing little damage and dirt, giving away nothing as to why she had lain six feet from the ground when Halo's drones had arrived. Stacie took a half step towards the machine as though it was calling to her, her senses on overdrive, wanting to reach out to touch the stricken plane. Stacie's eyes bore through the metal, trying to see into the heart of the aircraft.

"Beca?" Stacie called as her eyes darted around the area of the cockpit, taking a couple of steps towards Clarissa. "Beca! Something's not right!"

"Stacie, hold on. We need clearance from radiation." Beca answered sharply as she spun around, catching Stacie's worried face.

"OK. How long?"

"Another twenty seconds or so. Let Doc go up first. Let's get Chloe out and then we'll deal with Clarissa's problem. OK?" Beca said as she drew up alongside Stacie, knowing for certain there would be some Agents who would be mocking Stacie's and her apprehension right now.

Stacie nodded, as her eyes continued to flow over the machine. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was amiss about the aircraft. It felt like Clarissa was holding back a secret but this was something that Stacie could never begin to try to explain to anyone else. She had never been able to explain her connection to the machines she adored so much. Stacie could count on the fingers on one hand the amount of things she loved in life; Aubrey, Luke, Freedom Fighters, machinery and nail polish. The machines spoke to her core, told her what needed fixing or adjusting to make them better. And Stacie just complied with their suggestions.

As Beca waited for the radiation clearance, she took a moment to recognise her pride in the team. Despite frantically wanting to tear open the Y-Pix's doors and pull Chloe from within, needing to desperately see if there was any life left in their fellow Agent, Chloe's implant recording simply registering as depressingly low as the APOP having negated any real signs of life, Beca noted that every member of their team followed protocol. She could see fingers flexing, jaws clenching, noses flaring but every single person's resolution was trained on the job at hand and the present need for caution.

The buzz from the control room sounded, and the 'green light' issued by way of an amber spotlight appearing above the Y-Pix. Cynthia Rose took a step forward as Lily rose to her feet, removing the twig from her under nose and placing it back in her pocket for further use another day. Lily walked towards the aircraft door, feeling for the external door release switch, effectively popping open the hatch used to enter and exit the flight deck.

Beca rounded the nose of the Y-Pix as the door lifted open and before she came within six feet of the opening, she felt her stomach constrict. The smell from within Clarissa was far worse than anything she had ever smelt before. It was as if everything rotten, decayed, unpleasant, foul and disgusting had been thrown into the twenty foot machine and heated to a temperature hotter than the sun to fully putrefy the air and burn the nose hairs of the weak. Beca could feel her gag reflex working overtime as she yelled to Denise, who was restlessly lingering in the corner by the doors.

"DENISE! Switch the air vents on now before we choke to death!"

Beca watched Denise run over to the instrument panel near to where Luke was waiting to board the machine to retrieve the data cards. Denise flicked the green lever on the top portion of the control board and she raised her eyes to the ceiling to watch the air filtration system kick into gear. Beca's eyes followed her gaze as she too waited for a lung full of clean air. She turned back towards Lily to tell her to wait for a few seconds before entering the aircraft.

"Lily, wait a seco ... Lily? Where ... Oh, you're already on board."

Beca wasted no more time as she and Cynthia Rose moved to stand by Clarissa's hatch. Beca caught sight of a shock of ginger hair slumped low into the pilots' seat as Lily scrambled over the chair and Chloe to reach the aircraft's engine switches. She was almost sat on Chloe's lap by the time Cynthia Rose climbed the three small steps into the flight deck. Lily flicked a couple of switches, shutting down the engines before pulling the touch screen flight deck control unit out from its placement. She then swung a casual but careful leg back over Chloe's lap, and headed towards the exit. It was only then that Beca noticed that Lily had been holding her breath.

Allowing Cynthia Rose to pass her first before she dropped down to the tiles floor, Lily wiped her streaming eyes as she looked at Beca, taking in large gulps of the cleaner air.

"There is something unfriendly in there." She whispered and she sneaked past Beca, already looking at the control panel held tightly in her left hand. Beca looked up into the carcass of the plane, unable to see anything as Cynthia Rose blocked the view from the flight deck as she moved towards Chloe, dropping her medical kit to her feet. Clarissa's engines came to a complete stop and Beca sensed movement to her right hand side as Stacie took three strides with her long legs and rounded upon the engine at the back.

Cynthia Rose bent low over Chloe, feeling for a pulse in her neck with her right hand, taking her wrist in her left. She swiped at the side switch on the implant on Chloe's left arm, attached a thin wire to the DIMWIT digital box strapped to her right thigh and swiped back at Chloe's implant to start the data upload. She reached her hand under Chloe's chin, cupping her face gently as she lifted her head back towards the headrest of the pilots' chair. Cynthia Rose saw that her eyes were tightly closed, her mouth slightly open and the faint dark pink tinge of new blood ready to drop from her nose. Removing her fingers from Chloe's neck, she turned to Beca who was walking up the steps into the aircraft.

"She's alive. She has a thready pulse but it's weak. We need to get her into the hospital wing and fast." Cynthia Rose said, looking down at the reader strapped to her leg. "She's registering at 0.3%. The APOP should have her heart beating stronger than this. I need to get her out of here. Stat."

"OK. I'll get Ashley over here with the stretcher and help you get Chloe out." Beca said as she took in Chloe's face. She leaned out for the door and yelled for the stretcher before turning back to Cynthia Rose and Chloe. "God, what is that smell?"

Cynthia Rose ignored the question as she unbuckled Chloe's seatbelt and Beca instinctively leaned forward to catch Chloe as she slumped forward in her seat with the restraints no longer holding her upright. Beca sank to her knees as she caught Chloe in her arms. Resting Chloe's head on Beca's shoulder, Cynthia Rose moved to take Chloe's shoulders so they could lower her to the flight decks floor.

"... baaaa ..." Chloe murmured, so quietly into Beca's ear.

"What? Chloe? What did you say? Cynthia Rose, she spoke. Did you hear?" Beca said, lifting her eyes to Cynthia Rose in confusion.

"... baaaa ..." Chloe mumbled again.

"Lay her down on her back. That may help." Cynthia Rose said, taking Chloe's head in her hands. "You grab her shoulders and be gentle."

They both eased Chloe to the floor, Beca using a free hand to brush the ginger curls away from Chloe's face. She noticed Chloe's eye flickering behind her closed lids and her dry, parted lips moving slowly. Cynthia Rose moved away towards the steps of the Y-Pix as Ashley arrived with the stretcher. Beca reached down to place her cheek next to Chloe's lips and whispered into her fellow Agent's ear.

"Try again Rascal. Come on."

"... baaack ..."

"Your back? Your back hurts?"

"... baaack ... baaack ..." Chloe almost hissed through her teeth.

"What's back?" Cynthia Rose asked as she knelt on her knees by the pair of Agents, having secured the stretcher ready to move.

"I don't know, she just keeps saying 'back'."

"BECA!" Stacie shouted from outside the aircraft. "BECA!"

"Not now Stace. Two minutes!" Beca called back.

"... baaack ... of ... Cla ... rissssssss... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..." Chloe whispered before her head lolled to one side, her mouth going slack.

"Get her out of here! NOW!" Cynthia Rose said as she noted Chloe's slackened demeanour.

Beca pulled up from Chloe and moved down past her waist to grab onto her hips as Cynthia Rose seized hold of Chloe's shoulders. Together they lifted, shoved and dragged the red head towards Clarissa's exit. Cynthia Rose signalled for the stretcher to be brought closer to them. Ashley impulsively moved to grasp Chloe's head as the Doctor jumped down from the machine, continuing to hold onto Chloe. Beca edged forward on her knees as she reached down still holding Chloe's hips. They unceremoniously flopped Chloe's body into the stretcher as Beca fed Chloe's legs over to Ashley. Cynthia Rose locked eyes with Beca who sent back a similar message and Cynthia Rose began to push the stretcher away from the Y-Pix.

"Beca?!" Stacie called again as she strode up to the flight deck door. "There's _something_ on board."

Beca's head snapped up immediately as she rose off her knees. Standing to her full height, she quickly bopped down the steps to follow Stacie, walking at a half jog to catch her up but ended up almost walking into her as Stacie had abruptly stopped at the cargo doors, which were securely locked into place.

"What is it Stacie?" Beca asked.

"Can't you feel it?"

"No, but I _can_ smell it. Where is it coming from? Let's go inside and get Lily to unlock the cargo doors."

Beca turned on her heels yet again and with Stacie following her closely behind, she ran up the steps back on to the flight deck, thinking about Chloe's remarks about the back of Clarissa. She stood in the flight deck and was reaching for her comms unit to call Lily to open the cargo doors when she caught a large lungful of the unpleasant aroma again. It caught the back of her throat and she was not ashamed to admit that it made her eyes water. She turned to Stacie.

"Fuck, what _is_ that stench?"

"That _stench_ would be the Jaremise Alien I have spent the last twenty five minutes sitting on." A female voice said from towards the back of the plane, causing Beca to turn in an instant, her hand already reaching for her weapon, the rare but reliable W-069. Within a second, she had the cross hairs of her scope aimed into the darker portion of the Y-Pix.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

* * *

**A/N - ballpointmf ... Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading an review.**

**LB - Thanks for Beta'ing. Thinking of ya! :)**


	7. Get My Message

**.o0o.**

**Chapter Seven – Get My Message.**

Whilst Doctor Cynthia Rose Adams was sequestered to Unit B full time, she was also one of Elementum's four full time medical professors. Taking several shifts a week in the clinic, she dealt with everything from a torn off limb complete with burns to the hardiest of splinters.

The hospital wing was a complex unit, built with an operating theatre, a fully stocked emergency room, a decontaminating chamber as well as a nurses station and a triage room. There was a small X-ray room as well as an MRI scanner and a room off the side for those Agents who had simply let their literal batteries run down to zero. There was also a consulting room for the day to day ailments of battling Aliens and Shapeshifters.

Although on call twenty four hours a day, Cynthia Rose's day in the hospital wing typically began at 0700 with a hand over from the permanent night trauma surgeons and nurses over a hurried coffee and an orange. While each day varied considerably from one day to the next, there were usually at least eight or nine patients as standard either needing after care or waiting for surgery so charts were read over and updates shared amongst the small team.

Cynthia Rose had a nurse who shadowed her all day; a strange quiet girl who never seemed to speak and would easily give a glare of death if she didn't agree with something that was being said or done. An excellent health professional, her dark demeanour ensured no Agent wanted to be in the hospital wing any longer than necessary. Kimmy-Jin felt this was one of her finer skills; the ability to get an Agent back onto their feet and into the field as soon as possible whilst still giving outstanding medical care. She wasn't a cruel girl by any means, just focused on her work. She had made several friends at Elementum, just made sure none of them were work colleagues or people she had day to day dealings with.

At around 0715, Cynthia Rose and Kimmy-Jin would do the rounds of the patients, deciding on additional courses of therapy or treatment if necessary. Occasionally, Cynthia Rose would call for Amy to come into the hospital wing if there was a particularly interesting case. Amy would collect samples and take the specimen back to her lab for further testing. As she left, she would usually impart a little of her special humour to the stricken Agent. Most patients were usually relieved when Professor Amy had left their bedside, worrying for their own mortality when she would mention cutting a limb off for a better sample or saying goodbye reverently, patting the patient and wishing them well on the special journey to the other side. And there were of course the terrible jokes.

"Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's _all_ right ... Oh and did I tell you about me mate? He swallowed a typewriter. Now he's suffering from irritable vowel syndrome." Amy had rambled to a patient one day as she was ushered out of the clinic, her arms bulging with stolen supplies and stationery. "Did you see the sign at the drug re-hab centre that said 'Keep off the Grass'?"

The clinic opened up at 0800 every day. While not part of Elementum's official code of practise, each Agent was asked to check in at the infirmary on a weekly basis or as often as their schedule allowed. The small cut sustained in battle or the burn caught from a misfiring laser gun could easily turn sceptic, especially with the hours some of the Agents put in. More often than not, there was nothing to worry about but it also gave the medical team a chance to check on the Agent's state of mind. All Agents were required by the Code to go above ground at least three times a week, even if only for a few minutes. Whilst Elementum was advanced in its practices and safety benefits, it still was two hundred feet below Earth's crust. No natural light ever came down and to combat diseases and cabin fever, the Agents, Security and the (on site) Base Team were required to get some sun on their faces.

Clinic over by 1000, a second round of the patients was performed, and after that, Cynthia Rose would perform any minor surgery that was needed before meeting up with Aubrey at 1100 for a run down of the Unit meeting if she hadn't been able to make it. She generally then clocked out for a few hours to get some downtime for going out on patrol with Unit B over night. Cynthia Rose loved her team. They gave her a sense of purpose, a reason to breathe and get out of bed. She was a better person for knowing them.

Cynthia Rose loved Aubrey's leadership skills, her presence of mind in battle and her poise within Elementum. True, she needed some work done of the stress vomiting but that was something they were working on together. Cynthia Rose was helping with breathing techniques and trying to work through her childhood issues. Cynthia Rose also admired Stacie's aptitude with the machines and Lilly's eccentricity with everything she did. She had just gotten used to Beca's unflappable but sarcastic demeanour, enjoying her company more and more each day and she simply adored Chloe's drive, her skills and charm and the way she looked out for everyone in Unit B.

Which is why, as she sat straddling Chloe's waist as she leant over her giving her CPR, desperately trying to restart her heart as they burst through the hospital wing doors at a pace that would have impressed an athlete, she felt as if she had failed the entire team.

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

Beca squared up her feet, locked her knees into place and relaxed her shoulders as she kept her W-069's scope steadfastly, unwaveringly trained directly between the unknown females' dark brown eyes.

"I said, who the fuck are you?" Beca asked again as she felt her back teeth grind.

There was no answer from the belly of the aircraft as Beca continued to hold her stance. The W-069 in her hand felt part of her, an extension of her arm. She gripped the rubberised handle in her left hand, feeling her fingers relax around the moulding as she held her familiar position. The W-069 style gun was older than Beca herself but there was a reason why she liked the semi-automatic pistol, favouring it over the more widely used laser gun.

Beca liked the sliding mechanism of the pistol and took pleasure in hearing the clunk as the shell registered in the chamber. She also thoroughly enjoyed loading the bullets into the magazine. Whilst she, of course, carried the standard Freedom Fights issued laser gun with her at all time; tucking it firmly into her gun belt on her right hip; it was always the W-069 she reached for first as a matter of choice. Nicknamed Betsy, she kept it strapped to her left thigh at all times, even in her sleep. It had made for an interesting conversation at night time when she had first started dating Jesse. His bemused expression left her laughing and she mercilessly teased him about for most of the five year relationship.

Beca was an excellent shot, hitting the intended target with a singleton shot over ninety eight percent of the time, and she always collected the spent shells after she had finished, using them as her body count.

She earned the accreditation of Unit Sniper as well as being one of the Academy's top Sharpshooters of all time. She practised for over two hours a day without fail in the shooting range unless she was on a stake out or Alien patrol. Her marksmanship was defined as exceptional, almost unnatural. Beca was proficient in all weaponry. From the simple flick knife used to gut an Alien's throat to the more complicated, triple laser firing guns, Beca would practice unless she got it right. She was still slightly _pissed_ that her success rate wasn't a hundred percent with each solitary attempt and vowed to correct that.

Beca took all of that training right now, as she stood unfaltering, ignoring the overpowering smell coming from the gloom of the Y-Pix, and glared into the darkness.

"State your name." Beca called strongly, her voice sounding strangely irritated amongst the dust particles floating, hanging in the air. "What are you doing here?"

A single defining _noise_ reverberated from within the dark space. The sharp twang of an arrow being stretched back in a bow sounded as Beca saw the carbon fibre titanium tipped arrow pointed directly at her chest. Beca could see the arrow tip gleam in the light from the flight deck but she was still unable to see the unknown foe in the dark. She sensed Stacie bristle next to her, her laser gun also unlocked from its holster on her gun belt.

"Step into the light." Beca commanded, her arm still holding Betsy strong and true. "Your choice. Or, if you prefer, just let me kill you quickly, sitting on a stinking Jaremise."

A smug face appeared out of the gloom as the female took a couple of sudden steps forward, almost catching Beca by surprise at her speed and agility. The face looked familiar.

"Oh please! I can get this arrow into your chest and have you down on the floor before you've even thought about pulling that podgy trigger finger of yours." The snarky voice carried out clearly from the cargo area of the Y-Pix.

"I wouldn't count on it." Stacie said. "I really wouldn't argue with this Agent on a good day. And today, she's pretty pissed off."

"Stacie, ask Agent Fat to get ready with a syringe." Beca simply said without taking her eyes of the female in front of her or backing down her stance. Stacie took her hand from her weapon as she evenly and cleanly turned to leave the flight deck, not questioning Beca's statement or motive.

"Name?" Beca repeated, her finger tightening on Betsy's trigger.

"I have no name of which I wish to share with you." The response was void of all emotion.

"How are you known?" Beca asked again, growing weary of the conversation.

"You tell me yours first."

"You may call me Agent."

"Agent? Hmmm. Well, I guess you can call me Ranger."

"Ranger? As in a HAWK Ranger?"

"You have heard of us?" The Ranger replied, unable to keep the hint of surprise from her voice, her bow slipping almost unnoticeably.

"Well duh." Beca said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "A HAWK Ranger as in an Honourable Adjustable Weapon Knowledge Ranger? Who hasn't? I'm just surprised to have one on board my Y-Pix, seeing as the group disbanded over fifty years ago."

"That's what the legend would have you believe. We've been saving your asses for the past fifty years. Ninja style!" The Ranger said with a light appearing in her darkened eyes for the first time.

"Oh please. How old are you?" Beca asked, as she pulled the trigger another millimetre, just enough for the Ranger to notice.

"I'm not giving you anything." The Ranger said as she took a step closer towards Beca. "You tell me something about you first."

"That's a definitive negative. You, until I hear otherwise, are the Enemy. You may be a Shapeshifter for all I know." Beca said, feeling her eyes tighten at the very thought.

"I might be just that. But my sunny disposition should tell you otherwise." The Ranger mocked.

"Don't even ..."

"While I am enjoying this little dance, I think you should _do_ something about ..."

"Ranger. You don't get to tell me anything. You are in my house now. How come you are on board my Y-Pix? What are your intentions? You are surrounded by Agents here so I suggest you start answering my questions quickly." Beca barked out, aware of the gap closing between the two, as she tightened her grip around Betsy.

"I'm still not giving up any information. I don't know if I can trust you. I've got Ranger grit and determination. I've stood in frozen mud for three days. You cannot break me."

"Huh! Dude, you clearly have not met my bad side yet."

"A bad side? Your bad side would be to kick a puppy. I'm a Ranger. You are merely a Girl Scout." The Ranger exclaimed with a smirk as she rolled her eyes. A look that Beca knew all too well, having done it to Aubrey many a time.

The eye roll caused the briefest of lapses in the Rangers concentration and this was met with Beca opening up the fight with a right handed palm smack to the Rangers throat, catching her off guard and causing the arrow to slip in the bow. A small gurgle escaped the Rangers mouth as the force of the strike temporarily cut off her windpipe as Beca's fingers curled around the Rangers neck. Keeping her hand in place, Beca pushed the Ranger back into the body of the Y-Pix, locking her weapon to the side of the Rangers head. The Ranger's bow and arrow fell to the floor with a noisy clatter.

The Ranger scrambled for balance despite her feet neatly back tracking over the flooring as Beca slammed her back into the wall behind them, just to the right of the motionless Jaremise. The force rocked the Y-Pix slightly. Beca let go of the Rangers' throat and grabbed at her hair as she fell towards the floor, the wind completely knocked out of her. As the Ranger made contact with the floor with her knees, Beca jerked her head back and steadied her weapon to the side of the Rangers head.

A small groan escaped from the Ranger as she realised she had made a slight misjudgement of the situation. Part of her wanted to submit and give up the control to the Agent in front of her, the cynic inside of her wanted to see what else was to come. Seeing that the Ranger had lost concentration, Beca knocked Betsy to the side of the Rangers temple.

"Ranger. I demand information." Beca commanded.

With a roar, the Ranger tore herself away from Beca's grasp, leaving behind more than just a few strands of her long, dark hair in Beca's fingers. She steadied herself on her feet, bending her knees slightly and leaning forward with her arms bent at the elbows, wrists loose and ready to attack if need be. Beca, not surprised by the change of circumstances, adopted a similar position after locking Betsy securely back on her thigh.

Beca and the Ranger faced off on the rubberised floor of the Y-Pix. The belly of the plane was wide enough for the little dance they were currently doing, almost prowling around each other. The Ranger threw off her long dark cloak, revealing dark jeans and a black fitted shirt. Her face was scrunched up in anger as she regained her poise in the dark. She slowly drew a long knife from her belt, the blade making a hissing whisper as it was removed from its sheathe. She held Beca firmly in her gaze.

Beca, dressed in her standard issue work polo shirt and leather trousers, watched the Ranger closely. Matched in size and build, they continued to step around each other in the gloominess of the Y-Pix. Beca stretched out her back, flexed her shoulders and turned her neck from left to right, popping it with a series of clicks. She loosened up the rest of her body as she attempted to stare down her opponent. Beca was acutely aware of Stacie reappearing in the doorway with Amy by her side.

"Don't hold back or I am going to break you." The Ranger snarled at Beca who shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Believe me, I've waited a long time to test these muscles. Hit me with your best shot." Beca retorted.

The Ranger rushed at the Beca. She dipped and weaved right as she was about to reach her and slashed downwards with the knife. Beca sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from her face. Quickly, before the Ranger could respond with a follow-up, Beca swiftly punched Ranger squarely on the breastbone, knocking the wind out of the Range, stunning her for a brief moment. The fight had taken Beca and Ranger dangerously close to the flight deck instruments to which Beca has her back towards, despite the counter offensive.

The Ranger was still open for more attacks though and Beca was not done. The quick blow had opened Ranger up for another assault and Beca obliged, putting a simple sidekick into the Rangers' stomach, doubling her over. Beca followed that up with a quick rising thrust under her jaw. Beca used the instrument panel to her advantage and pushed off against the sturdy display, back flipping into the Ranger. This move sent Beca's flattened out body towards the Ranger, feet first. Instead of colliding with her challenger though, Beca opted to wrap her feet around the Ranger's neck instead.

This caught the Ranger off guard. She took a moment to recover but despite Beca giving an almost apologetic shrug, using the moment to creatively swing her body around the Ranger so that she was directly behind her opponent, Beca curled her legs into the Rangers body and angled it towards the ground, changing the direction of her fall, putting the weight of her jump into a powerful throw. The Ranger was pulled off her feet violently and was thrown across the floor. She skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled and was stopped by the other end of the Y-Pix about two feet away from the Jaremise's body. A groan escaped her lips as the pain from the attack started setting in.

The Ranger looked up and her eyes opened with surprise.

Beca had planted both hands on the ground and carefully sprang off her palms, throwing herself into a quick back spring, followed by another, another, and another to build momentum. When Beca was almost to the Ranger, Beca bounded off the ground and threw herself into a spin that would have made a Flexobust Alien jealous. Flattening out in the air like a sideways whirling tornado, so that her body was vertical with the Ranger's as she neared her toppled foe, Beca's spin got increasingly fast as she whipped her arms in and out, efficiently putting Beca into an almost uncontrollable rotation.

Just as Beca was about to reach the Ranger, she threw one of her legs out, shin angled down. The entire force from the spin was pushed into her leg. Everything was silent, even Stacie, Amy and everyone else who had crowded in at the Y-Pix's doorway to watch the scene unfold. Each person, holding their breath as they watched the fight, enthralled, watching for the next move as Beca unleashed her days stress, worry and sadness onto the yet unnamed bandit.

The Ranger barely had time to breath, let alone dodge. It was a testament to her experience in battle that the Ranger kept the presence of mind to roll to the right in an attempt to avoid Beca's heavy boots into her chest. Beca's boot smashed into the floor, quickly following with her knee and shin onto the rubber matting. With the speed of a cat and with the dust flying around the space, Beca spun her body around and swept her foot towards her opponents head. The attack was so quick that Ranger wasn't hurt; it actually just pushed her a foot and a half into the air.

The Ranger was curious as to why that hadn't hurt but that had been Beca's intention. Swiftly, she rolled forward and halfway through, slid straight, so that she slid underneath Ranger and stopped facing the Rangers' back. She cocked both arms back and double punched upwards into Ranger's back. Air whooshed from the Rangers' lungs as she was pushed even higher into the air. The impact from the attack gave Beca a couple feet between her and the Ranger. The Ranger began to see stars.

"Come on Agent. Finish her like a cheesecake!" Amy helpfully catcalled form the sidelines.

Beca quickly performed a handspring to her feet, letting her heavy boots echo loudly on the surface below. She grabbed hold of the Rangers shirt, pulling her to her feet. She circled her hands around her competitors' waist, spinning her round to face her again. She dipped her shoulder as she rammed her into the Y-Pix's wall. The Ranger collided with the back of her head first, ploughing through the inner skin of the partition. Beca let go and watched as a look of brief sadness flashed across the Rangers face. Her body hung her for a moment, almost suspended in time as her knees gave way and she slumped to the ground like discarded clothes.

Beca looked down at the Ranger for a moment, before take a step back. She collected the bow and arrow from the floor and walked towards the exit. She handed the weapon to Stacie who passed it to Ashley.

"You ..." Beca breathed heavily, pointing at Denise as she wiped her brow with her free hand, the sweat running down her face. "Get this stinking pile of a Jaremise Alien out of Clarissa. Jessica, help. Amy, make sure this Ranger doesn't go anywhere. I want her able to talk when she wakes up. Stacie, update on Chloe please. I want to know what happened to Aubrey and where the fucking hell she is. Luke, Benji, get ready to strip Clarissa."

Beca watched as Amy's mouth opened to quip at the last sentence but closed it quickly upon seeing their second in commands face. Denise stepped into the Y-Pix, covering her mouth with her hand as she pulled Jessica in behind her. Stacie moved away to speak to Doc for an update as Amy pulled out several syringes, proffering her several brightly coloured vials.

"I've got a new concoction here Psycho. It would make her think she ..."

"No, I need sense when she wakes up Amy." Beca said, bending over to hold on to her knees with her palms, catching her breath. "Lucid. I think she holds the key to what happened out there. I need to know what happened to Skip."

"Awww ... OK. I'll play another time. You need me for anything else?"

"No. I'm not sure you can handle ..."

"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously."

"No, I know. Just go do your thing. Thanks Amy."

Beca straightened up as Stacie strode purposefully towards her, joining her by the nose of the Y-Pix. Her face was pale as she watched Amy board the aircraft.

"What is it Stacie? What's happened? Is Chloe ... is Chloe OK?"

"No real news. Doc's with her now. Said it looked pretty bad and she had to restart her heart. The effects of the APOP have really done a number on her but Doc seems to think that her brains been infected by something."

"Her brain?" Beca asked.

"Yes. Like she's been stunned. And incapable of her own convictions. It's not 'gone' gone like from the effects of a Jaremise, more ... more like shocked. You know the way Doc talks, it doesn't always make sense."

"Stunned? Shocked?" Beca repeated. "What or who could have caused that? She didn't have any obvious signs of injury."

"Hmmm ... it can't be a Russiteri Alien, she'd be deader than the Jaremise right now seeing as they just suck it out of your skull through your ears. The only hostile that I know of that can incapacitate a brain without killing anyone is a ..."

"... a fucking Neezlux!" Beca finished off.

"Oh God ..." Stacie opened her mouth to speak when an almighty shriek from within Clarissa caused both of their heads to snap towards the plane.

"Beca! Stacie! Anyone! Get your flat butts in here. RIGHT NOW!"


	8. Ranger Danger

**.o0o.**

**Chapter Eight – Ranger Danger**

The Ranger silently picked her way over the scattered rocks and pebbles that littered the path from the beach. She had watched in admiration from a small nook about thirty feet away from the waters edge as a young blond girl on top of a smoking hot black motorcycle cruiser had stopped at the other end of the beach below, two kliks or so away from the Rangers location and slowly walked over to a Neezlux Alien that she, herself, had been keeping under surveillance for the past three hours. It wasn't the Rangers job to take down the Aliens; it was just her role to report sightings, at least for the next few months until she got her first proper assignment.

She had watched through a small pair of digital binoculars as the blonde had fought with the Neezlux before tearing it apart with her bare hands. She liked the weapon the girl used; a small but powerful laser gun. The Ranger was big enough to admit that she was damn impressed by what she had seen. She watched the girl throw the pieces of the Neezlux onto the back of her motorbike before alighting the large black piece of equipment. She watched as both the rider and the machine gently and very quietly made their way up to a small cave about 500 feet from the position where the Ranger was currently camped out at.

The Ranger had decided to follow the motorbike, not needing a reason to do so just merely because she could and the blonde was also very pretty to look at. She settled behind a large, mossy rock, crouching low down to the ground as she watched the blonde stand at the entrance to the cave and survey the vista. She watched her remove her helmet, tucking it under her armpit as she shook out golden curls. The Ranger's mouth fell open at the sight of the girl in her leather trousers, standing with the wind in her hair, casually regarding the local environment. The Ranger could have stood and watched her all day. She was used to standing and observing for long periods of time in all kinds of conditions; none of which were usually this interesting to look at.

**.o0o.**

She had been a Ranger for the past two years and despite her relatively young age; 18 if you liked the small details in life and she was dedicated to her position. She was skilled at moving around without being seen and she could contort her lithe body into the tightest spaces and had an ability to run for miles without taking a breather. She had been trained well. Her strong leg muscles worked to perfection, their leanness and suppleness acting as an advantage over a lot of her peers. Her shoulders and upper arms had been worked on and she was able to dead lift more than most men in the Ranger Unit, some 300lbs on a good day. She was fast thinking, able to process a few moves ahead of the game and seemed to understand hidden meanings in what people were saying.

She had been brought up on a small farm; her father, Bren, worked tirelessly from dawn until dusk. A former Ranger himself, he had taught his young daughter his talents, passing on the skills to the next generation. Her father was her best friend and they would spend many an evening camping out amongst the trees, he would teach her how to fish, to forage for food, to stalk a deer for dinner. He imparted his knowledge of being a Ranger to her and made provision for her to sign up if the time was ever right for her. Overly protective, he would insist his daughter be near him at all times. Upon questioning why he was so protective, he would simply reply that he wasn't going to lose something so precious again.

The Ranger was close to her mother but not in the same way as her father. There was always something missing with her mother, not love or attention; she did get plenty of that when her mother was lucid, it more that there was a part of her mother that just simply wasn't there any more; like it had been lost along the way somewhere. The Ranger would be cuddled up on her warm and safe lap with her mother, Gisele, stroking her hair and then she would simply stop, the far away look back in her eyes and the Ranger would know that her mother would be gone to a far off place for the next few hours. She would stay that way until her father would come home and he would whisper into her ear and pull her from her reverie.

It was never explained what had happened to her mother to make her the way she was. There was always a big fat, silent secret in the household. It clung to the walls of the small cottage in which they lived, it was in the air they all breathed, the food they ate and the nightmares they all faced. The Ranger always felt like she wasn't good enough. Like there was something or someone she wasn't as good as; a memory from a time before she was born.

Her father had passed away when the Ranger was 15. He and her mother had gone away for a week to visit a relative (or so they had said) and they would be back before the Harvest was due. That was all they told her. They had never returned. She waited for three weeks before she tried to pull in the Harvest herself, the crops had begun to wither and the animals began to get sick. She managed most of it herself; 11 days of working without a break, not stopping for sleep and barely taking the time to eat and drink before she collapsed in a heap under the stars. She had all but managed it but it was at great cost to herself. She was dreaming while she was awake, seeing improbable visions of her parents yelling at her, pointing towards the cottage and telling her to get inside where it was safe.

She dragged herself down the hill and had barely made it through the cottage door before a small army of Aliens swept through the valley, destroying everything in their path. She had been looking through the upstairs window of her parents' bedroom as she watched the band of Brewhiss Aliens destroy the crops and animals she had ruthlessly spent so long on saving in one foul swoop. The barn was ablaze within seconds, the flames licking the wooden supports and the smoke billowing across the evening sky. The cattle and machinery followed next, incinerated within a few minutes, the desperate cries of the animals lingering across the valley. The Ranger hadn't even bothered to cry at the devastation and the loss. What was the point?

The cottage had miraculously been spared. A lone Brewhiss Alien had ventured into the small dwelling but had not come up the stairs. The Ranger had heard it sniffing in the kitchen below but she had no fight left in her to move. She reasoned later that she must have been so weak that she hadn't even registered with the Alien when it had done a sweep for life forms.

When the food in the house had all but run out, the water from the well had dried up and the Ranger had nothing else to lose, she decided to leave her home. Her father's words about the HAWK Rangers ran through her mind constantly, prompting her to want to join the elite group. She needed to find her fathers' paperwork so they would accept her so she scoured cupboards and drawers, more boxes in the attic than she cared to think about and was surprised to find a couple of old photo albums that she hadn't seen before. She had pulled the dusty books down into her bedroom and had spent quite some time flicking through the pictures. She recognised her parents from the snapshots and she was sure that the taller man in the prints was her Uncle Milo. The young girl in the picture looked like her but she knew it wasn't her, couldn't have been her seeing as Uncle Milo had passed away before she was born. She had spent quite a while racking her brains thinking of a cousin perhaps that she hadn't known about. Maybe she had been killed by an Alien attack and no one wanted to talk about her. She had slipped a couple of photos from the album and placed them in her backpack.

She left the house a few days later, having gathered what little supplies she had, the paperwork she needed and a few family mementos. Nothing much really, she couldn't have carried a lot but just a few things that reminded her of her parents and the childhood she left behind as she closed the farm house door for the last time.

She had walked for weeks, re learning to live off the land and so very grateful for her fathers teachings. She survived the cruel winter despite her weakened state; sleeping in caves, keeping the small, spitting fires under control so to not attract attention from any Sleepwalker or Shapeshifter. She slept during the day, the slight rise in temperature helping her to avoid hypothermia or frostbite. She kept low to the ground, ever fearful and on alert. She was exhausted by the time she found the HAWK Rangers training camp, CAP (Council of Alien Prevention).

It had taken much persuasion to get them to accept her; she refused to remember it as 'begging' but looking back now, she knew it was. Eventually they had relented upon her producing her fathers' old documents; his name carrying a certain weight in the Ranger world. Two years of secret training, the honing of definitive skills and the regime of hard work later, the youngest ever Ranger to graduate was sent out in the big wide world on her own. She was to report back on all Alien sightings only and never questioned why she wasn't to take down the predators herself, just learnt new talents along the way.

She was skilled with a bow and arrow, and could easily challenge any seasoned archer to hit the target twice in a row. She could bend an arrow to her train of thought, imagining the titanium steel as an extension of her iron will. She was precise, accurate and dedicated to getting it right. She hated any Sleepwalker; they had ruined the slight semblance of a normal childhood and made her live in fear, all alone. She took the oath of a Ranger seriously, believed the words and took them into her heart. She would uphold and preserve the life of a fellow human, even at potentially fatal cost to her own, which is how she found herself with a Jaremise Alien in her target sights, aimed and ready to fire if necessary.

**.o0o.**

The Ranger stood with her feet apart on a small ledge, some 300 feet away now from the small crevice where she had seen the blonde enter a few minutes earlier. The movement of a small, round aircraft in her peripheral vision had her interested in the events unfurling before her. She realised quickly, as the plane had flown past the entrance to the cave, before circling back that it must have been an extraction point. She watched with mirth as the pilot of the fast flying machine hovered, tying long ginger curls into a messy ponytail before she snapped forward in the cockpit. The Ranger followed the gingers line of sight and was almost startled to see a Jaremise Alien flop down into the caves entrance.

Shaking herself slightly, she was cross with herself for being distracted by two pretty girls and an aircraft. She hadn't seen the Sleepwalker, hadn't been focusing on the task in hand. The Ranger watched the Jaremise slip into the cave, she remembered the stories of how one of those hulking hunks of gristle and hide could strip a mind of clarity and leave you ending up as a shell of yourself. She didn't want that to happen to the pretty blonde. She could almost feel the ginger's struggle with what to do, she could see her plan forming as she watched her nudge the aircraft closer towards the cave and open fire on the Jaremise. She watched it stumble and brush liquid from its hide as the lasers stopped coming from the plane.

She could just make out a set of wide open doors on the aircraft and she realised that this wasn't just an extraction, this was a rescue mission. She watched as the ginger pushed the machine closer to the cave and instinctively the Ranger knew she was about to fly the plane into the cave to kill the Jaremise. Feeling a sense of almost pride in the ginger for the teamsmanship, she pulled an arrow from the holder slung over her shoulder and swung her bow from around her back, slotting the arrow in place in one swift movement. Remembering the Jaremise's weak spot, she took aim and fired. The welcome sound of a loud thunk filtered through the air.

Following the arrow quickly on foot, she lightly leapt over the muddy, rocky mound as she watched the Jaremise fall into a heap on the cave floor as she approached the cave, arriving at the entrance a few seconds later. She turned to see the ginger staring back at her and was shocked to see such a beautiful face from inside the cockpit. The Ranger signalled with her hands to say she was going to enter the cave and the ginger nodded, removing her headset as she did so, as she went back to flicking buttons on the console.

The Ranger stepped quickly around the absurdly tall, stinking pile of polished, leaf green hide that littered the cave entrance. She could smell the burning flesh through her tender nostrils, the smell masked only by the rotten, foul stench that permeated from underneath the Jaremise own membrane. She picked her way around the bubbly pothole of purple liquid as she made her way towards the back of the cave. Casting a keen, hungry eye over the black motorcycle with its overly large sized wheels, she spotted the blonde she had seen earlier lying on the floor.

"Hello?" The Ranger called out. "Are you dead back there?"

Smirking at her own mirth and stupidity, because of course the dead can't answer, she managed to sidestep the cruiser without knocking it over and knelt down beside the slim frame of the girl on the cave floor. She was lying on her side, her head at a peculiar angle against the cave wall. She could see that a small, head mounted camera at the front of the helmet she was wearing was smashed in, possibly from when she had fallen against the rocky surface. She moved towards the girls shoulders and tucked a couple of fingers under the collar of the girls' jacket, feeling into her neck for a pulse. She couldn't feel one but upon removing her fingers, she saw the smallest spec of blood on one the tips. She was just about to investigate when she saw a small syringe on the ground by the back wheel of the bike.

A loud groan and a sharp bang caused her to spin around on the balls of her feet. A second long moan saw her standing, with her hand on her weapon. She could see the large box on the back of the motorcycle shake and rattle as she remembered the Neezlux the blonde had captured earlier. Realising that there potentially wasn't much time, she quickly swung a leg over the motorcycle looking for a key or a button to start it. She sensed movement to the left of where she was as the aircraft outside moved in front of the cave. She watched as the ginger stepped out of the cockpit and came into view towards the back of the aircraft at the set of doors.

"Hello?" The ginger called, as she clutched her head, shaking it from side to side as if to clear some fuzzy feelings. "My name is Rascal. That is my friend, Skipper. Can you help us? I think the Jaremise got her."

The Ranger didn't answer at first, unsure what to do. She could easily help these girls and get on her way, accomplishing nothing but a good feeling. Or she could take the bike and just go, store the machine somewhere outside of the CAP headquarters and just have some fun with it. She had done all she needed to do with these girls. She owed them nothing. She looked down at the motorbike handles, marvelled at the beauty behind the sleekness of the body of the contraption and the power she could feel in it, despite it being in its docile state.

"... Please?" The ginger shouted out again. The Rangers head snapped up just as the ginger fell to her knees clutching her heart this time.

_"A Rangers' job is to protect the innocent, defend the needy ..."_ She recited to herself before yelling back to the ginger. "I'll help you. Tell me how you start this thing."

"Blue ... blue button ... right hand ... side." The ginger called from somewhere in the plane.

The Ranger found the small blue button easily and pushed it earning her the splutter from the engine she was hoping for. She felt the tremble in her thighs as she sat atop the motorcycle and felt the vibrations gently shake her body. She leaned onto the handlebars and twisted the grip with a heavy hand causing the bike to jerk forward into the wall, smashing the front light into a dozen pieces.

"Shit."

Deciding she should understand how to move it before she tried to get it out of the cave, she swung a leg back over the bike and settled back onto the rock strewn floor of the cavern. Paying no attention to the snarling coming from the locked box, she rummaged around in her pocket for some paracord, before stepping back towards the fallen blonde. Crouching down, she quickly undid her cloak and laid it onto the ground, spreading out the sides as best she could. She moved to the edge of the cave, settling on her knees as she gripped the blondes shoulders and pulled her away from the wall. She wrapped an arm around the leather clad shoulders and dipped a careful arm underneath the arc of her knees. Scooping her up into her arms, she was surprised how easy she was to move, the term dead weight usually proving to have a point. She quickly laid the girl onto her cloak, carefully supporting her head onto the ground. The Ranger decided to remove the helmet, seeing as there appeared to be little use for it under the circumstances.

Noting the bruised cheek as she slid the hard, black shell over the blondes' head, she was surprised to see how good looking she was. Not just an average face but actually quite stunning. She gently laid the girls head back down on the floor, adjusting her clothes and making her comfortable. Despite ignoring the bellows coming from inside the cave, the thought of the Neezlux was ever present in her mind as she began to wrap her cloak around the girl, using her paracord to secure the covering in place. She was about to stand when she saw a tremble around the blonde's mouth. She leaned in to place her cheek towards the girls' lips to check for breath.

"... ank ... you ..."

The Ranger startled and for the briefest of seconds questioned her own sanity as she sat back on her heels. No way on Earth could this girl be alive after surviving a Jaremise attack. But she had heard the words in her ear, felt the breath on her cheek.

"Are you OK?" She asked softly, leaning down towards the blonde, wanting to ask a simple question that she would know the answer to. "Can you tell me your name?"

"... Skip."

"OK Skip. Let me help you. Your friend is outside. I'm going to get you out of here." The Ranger said.

"Jar ... jar ... jar."

"Yeah, I got no idea what you are saying." The Ranger spoke quietly as she easily scooped the blonde into her arms. She walked them both to the entrance of the cave where she saw the aircraft still hovering. The ginger was no where in sight so she set the blonde down gently.

"Oi ginge?" She called out. "Red? Dude? Fuck, what was your name? Oh ... yeah ... Rascal ... are you there?"

She watched the doors for a sign of life on board the vessel for a moment or two before calling out again. The plane was positioned too far away from the cave to make the jump with the blonde but she might able to manage it by herself. She took a few steps back into the cave, touched the rear wall, took a deep breath and sprinted towards the entrance, jumping just as her toes touched the shadows that the late afternoon sun cast against the ground.

She felt the air rush around her as she lunged forward, stretching her fingers out as she flew through the air. She grabbed the bottom of the aircraft, an inch or two to the right of the doors and held on fast as her body caught up with her, her legs swinging madly twenty feet or so above the ground as she clung to the rim of the floor. Gripping the edge of the door, she pulled herself up and into the aircraft in one easy movement, ever grateful for the extra hundred stomach crunches and press ups she did each night before bed. She immediately saw the pile of body on the floor near the cockpit.

Pulling the ginger into a seated position, she examined her face. The Ranger noticed that the ginger was still awake, although she was struggling to keep her eyes open. The ginger whimpered as she tried to move her. The Ranger's hand hovered over her chest as she took in all of her form. She had no obvious injuries but the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head was slightly alarming and the heaving of her rib cage looked concerning. The Ranger snapped her fingers in front of the girls face, trying to draw her attention back to the moment.

"Rascal, stay awake ... dude, just stay awake. I'm gonna get your friend and get some help for you. OK?" The Ranger said as she tried to calm the stricken girl, who gurgled before she let out a painful cough, The Ranger felt her heart drop when she saw her cough out a fountain of blood.

The ginger began to close her eyes and her body went limp.

"Dude, stay awake!" The Ranger shouted. Realising the seriousness in the lack of time now, she dragged the ginger to her feet and pulled her onto the pilots' seat, pulling the seat belt straps around her shoulders and clipping them in place. She heard the crackle of the radio static and listened to commands being given over the airwaves of a strike about to happen with regard to a Jaremise attack. She figured she had a few minutes to get organised.

The Ranger quickly knotted the end of a second length of paracord around the small piece of jutting out metal on the door frame. Pulling her bow, which she affectionately called Infinity, from her back and slipping an arrow into place, she quickly tied the end of the piece of paracord to the centre of the bow. She took aim, her shoulder locked and her arm steady and fired it into the cave and listened for the tell tale clunk as the steel tip collided with something solid. She tugged on the cord, confident that the connection was tight, before slinging her bow back over her shoulder.

She quickly traced her steps back towards the redhead in the pilot seat, checking for signs of life by gently placing a couple of fingers to the pulse point on the side of her neck. She looked over the instrument panel, and tapped on a few screens and haphazardly flicking a few switches. She heard the engine splutter a little and suddenly felt like she shouldn't have touched anything. She heard the already quiet hum of the aircraft grow quieter and she felt the machine begin to drift towards the ground. Now confident that she definitely _shouldn't_ have put her sticky fingers anywhere near the instrument panel, she lifted the gingers face and pushed it to the back of the seat, wiping the blood from the other girls face with the sleeve of her shirt.

Moving swiftly backwards the door, she tested the paracord and enjoyed the ping that echoed quietly around her. She pulled on the cord, the threads biting into her skin as she gave a few hard tugs to move the hovering aircraft towards the cave entrance. She was pleased to see that it actually moved quite easily once the momentum kicked in. The Ranger knew she could easily jump the six foot distance now as she heard the murmurings in the air from a large scale drone attack approaching. She tied the paracord tighter around the metal hook, which she could now see was a door latch, before she took a couple of steps back and jumped back into the cave, her left knee dipping slightly as it caught a loose rock, sending a small sliver of pain through to her foot.

The Ranger turned her attention to the black motorcycle and how she was going to get it onto the aircraft. There was nothing for it but to just hope for the best and ride it across the smaller gap. The motorcycle itself was about eight or nine feet long, the wheels easily three feet in diameter. The aircraft was now lower than the cave access point, the rocky mound dipping after a couple of feet at the opening to the cave. She manhandled the bike, turning it around to face the cave entrance and pushed it towards the opening. She swung a leg over the comfortable, moulded seat, settling herself for a second before reaching down to press the blue button on the side of the motorcycle cruiser. Forgetting that she didn't yet know how to manoeuvre a sophisticated piece of engineering, the bike spluttered into life, earning a fast flash forward, causing the metal to collide with the rocky side wall of the cavern. The Ranger stayed seated as the bike became seven or eight different sized pieces.

"Well, that's rather annoying!" The Ranger huffed to herself as she picked up the front wheel that was gently rolling past. She shrugged her shoulders as she alighted the bike and walked to the outside of the grotto and flung the wheel into the back of the aircraft. "Stupid engineering concept!"

The Ranger continued to move the pieces of the once beautiful motorcycle into the aircraft, crashing each piece on the opposite wall. She caught sight of the drones approaching as the last piece dented the skin inside the plane. There was a muffled roar coming from the locked box and she smirked at the thought of the rather angry Neezlux that was bitterly complaining inside. She quickly picked up the chest by its handles and using every ounce of strength she had, heaved the weighty container on to the plane. She moved towards the blonde, tapping the girls' foot with her own boot.

"Dude? Erm, yeah, gonna move you now onto your buddy's ship thing." She said, gaining no response to her words. She bent down and easily scooped up the girl, before walking towards the aircraft which was now loitering about six feet above the surface of the ground below. She hurried down the muddy terrain, the girls' weight in her arms not causing a problem. She flung her body onto the floor of the aircraft before reaching down to check for a pulse. Finding none at all, she figured the girl was dead but thought the right thing to do was to send her back on the plane with her colleague to wherever they were due to go.

She rolled the girl onto her back and quickly loosened the paracord fastening, unwrapping her cloak from around the girl. She moved the blonde up easily by grabbing at her shoulders and dragged her into the corner of the aircraft, behind the large pile of broken motorcycle. She collected her cloak from the floor, wrapping it back around her body. The wind had picked up, causing the plane to rock slightly, in the now darkening evening air.

The Ranger stood up, wiped the thin layer of sweat from her brow and sniffed. She could smell something quite horrid. She was about to detach the paracord from the door latch before she jumped off and let the autopilot take the vessel to wherever it was coordinated to when she remembered the pile of Jaremise Alien back in the cave. She leapt from the aircraft and jogged back up the hill, fully aware now of the two drones circling the area.

She reached the Jaremise and saw the arrow still poking out of its left hip. She pulled it out and tucked it back into the sheaf of arrows she carried on her back. She looked around for the second arrow she had shot earlier into the cave but that one was buried deep into the interior wall of the cave. She slipped over to undo the paracord knot, quickly gathering the bundle of thin rope into her hands and stuffing it into her pocket.

Turning her attention to the Jaremise again, she strode swiftly to its side, kicking it with her boot until it rolled over on to its back. She continued to kick it out of the cavern, towards the lazy decline of the hillside and down to the waiting aircraft. This process didn't take long once momentum had taken over and the Ranger was grateful, suddenly wearily from the day's activities. She pulled the Jaremise onto the floor of the aircraft and yanked the carcass further into the plane, a weak layer of slime coating the rubberised flooring of the aircraft, just as the cargo doors began to rapidly close.

"Yep, that's about my luck!" The Ranger muttered as she tried to pry the doors open with her long fingers. She turned her attention to the redhead who was still carefully propped up in the pilot's chair. "Hey Red? If you are conscious enough, could you open the doors for me? I want to get off!"

Receiving no response, she stepped forward and looked once more at the instrumental panel in front of her. She had absolutely no clue what to press as the ginger girl next to her let out a long, painful moan.

"You OK there dude?" She asked, as she watched the girls' eyelids flutter several times.

"Ssssssssssskippp?" The girl asked.

"She's in the back." The Ranger answered. "Look, I need to get off. Can you get the doors open for me? I can't go where you are going."

"Noooo ... autooo ... piiilloot ... ennng ... cooome ...wiiiiith." The redhead hissed, struggling to get the words out, the gargle in the back of throat desperately apparent. "Aaask ... fooor ... Psychoooo ... sssshe ... telllll ... yoooou ... aaaall ... yooou ... neeed toooo ... knoooow.

"I'm not so sure this is such a good idea." The Ranger said as she scratched the side of her nose. "But if the doors won't open I have no choice it would appear. I'll find this 'Psycho' when we get to your destination then. Just don't ... look, don't die on me OK?"

The Ranger looked down at the ginger girl and saw the most amazing pair of blue eyes she had ever seen starring back at her. She felt compelled to brush the red hair from her face. The cerulean blue eyes soon closed as the aircraft began to move on its own accord. The Ranger felt the speed rapidly increase so she looked for a place to sit as the jerking movements of the aeroplane made it seemingly impossible to stand. There were no additional seats in the vessel, she could tell that it wasn't a passenger jet anyway so she did the next best thing and perched on top of the Jaremise, and simply ignored the stench that filtered through the air.

She had no idea what the rest of the day would bring but as the aircraft travelled on its journey, she heard the sound of a dozen explosions and felt the boom through the air as the drones dropped their charges, neutralising the area. She was impressed with the set up of whatever Agency these girls were from and for the briefest of seconds felt a pang of regret for the crumpled blonde girl in the back.

She settled in for the ride, wondering where she would wake up in the morning.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviews! I never realised how important it is to get reviews! So I do thank you! Prompts me to write faster knowing folks are reading it!  
**

**ballpointmf - ****Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

**Rubiksmaniac - Thanks for the encouragement! Most of this chapter has been written for ages so it prompted me to post! Two more chapters are ready to go too!  
**

**cxcxcx386 -I look for the like button on stuff too! Hope you liked this chapter :)  
**

**Lackluster Brilliance - Even if though you don't review, I know you are reading them, being my Beta and all! Glad you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it!  
**


	9. Amy May Yam

**.o0o.**

**Chapter Nine – Amy May Yam**

Classified Agent 'Fat' Professor Amy Wilson was, in many ways, a weirdo. And she had more names than most people could shake a stick at.

True, she was insanely clever ... like possibly the most intelligent person you would have ever come across. Not that she let it show too often or let it be her defining characteristic. Her sense of humour was the first thing that Amy allowed you to see. If you managed to survive a good half an hour of story telling and laughed in all the right spots, and openly understood her jokes and wit, she would let you in to her world. Not many people could understand the fast talking, wise cracking, oddball who thought Mermaid Dancing should be taught in schools and everyone should wear brightly coloured socks. She was, by her own definition, very unique.

She liked unicorns, objects shaped like stars, paper clips, mermaids, pirates and trees. She loved the colour pink. She was as curious as a cat, she laughed like a hyena and she had the loyalty of a dog. She hated anything that made her sweat that didn't involve a bottle of tequila, nakedness and a special friend. She disliked wearing underwear but by the _good graces_ (and Aubrey's absolute insistence) she did. She liked to wear fake glasses that lit up in the dark. She was obsessed with wooden horses, having had a collection since she was a young girl. She had no ideas of grandeur, despite her increased mental power, preferring to live in the same style bunk room as the rest of her Unit, although her work grade afforded her the same level as Aubrey. Amy was, however, useless at spelling.

The eldest child of three, she had left home to travel to the Freedom Fighters Training Academy in England not long after she had turned eighteen. That was always going to be the case; her ancestry could be linked back to the first Agents of Freedom Fighters. Amy had led as charmed a childhood as possible in the current Alien governed world. She had no complaints about her parents or her siblings and spoke often about them with fondness.

She had turned up on the first day, barrelled into the Academy classroom, wearing a fairy tutu and wings over dungarees and wellington boots. She had zoned in on her new classmates, clocking the overly prim and very correctly postured Aubrey within seconds. They had laughed about their first meeting several moons later over a few beers. Amy remarked how scared Aubrey looked when she had sat down next to her. Aubrey merely reminded her of her outfit at the time.

Once you were part of Amy's circle, you were in for life. She would fight tooth and nail for a friend and would, if asked, help a mate bury a body. She loved making people laugh, her endless supply of witticism, occasionally unbelievable stories and factually erroneous historical accounts dividing up the gloom of her fellow Agent's lives. Her accent had softened over time. Luke, the only English Agent in the Unit, helpfully translated a few of the more elaborate sentences into something coherent in the beginning.

But never let the humour and adventures belittle the very fine brain.

Amy put her faith and her trust in Aubrey. She had a glittering pedestal on which she placed her leader. And the reason was simple. Amy made no secret of her hatred of exercise. Especially cardio. Ducking out of every planned fitness class for a year, she had made her feelings quite clear. She loved to dance however and was light on her feet, agile almost when she was showing Unit A's Bumper Allen her moves. During the first year, she cemented her friendships with her fellow classmates, namely Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Lilly. The girls formed a bond and she loved them for accepting her as she was.

At the end of the first year of training, Amy scored low in the agility section, lacking in the desired physical strength needed to obtain a pass into the second year. Aubrey by this point was the unofficial appointed team leader having scored highly in that segment and had surpassed all of her training levels and exams with extra credits. She had stated her case to the Elementum Board, doing all but begging on her knees to keep Amy on at the Academy. It was Aubrey's insistence and her proof of Amy's exceptional brain that allowed Amy to continue at Base. There were conditions to Amy's continuation; the most obvious being that she be based on site at Elementum. Amy knew that she would never let Aubrey down, even on the very rare occasion that Amy was required in the field. This usually caused Beca slight palpitations as it was like taking an excitable puppy out on its first walk.

Amy earned the title of Classified Agent; a moniker attached to all members of the Freedom Fighters who were based primarily at Elementum who either worked in the Laboratories, with the gases or in the weaponry department. Amy took her 'Classified' title to a whole new level, being overly elusive about her work to anyone who was not involved in her immediate click. She only trusted those in Unit B. And even then, the girls with whom she had spent most of her waking moments in the past seven years didn't know it all.

Using all of her intellect, she put every waking hour into developing the APOP drug, commonly accessible to all Agents as part of their kit. She singlehandedly tested the drug on herself several times over, consequential in her suffering an overdose and subsequently almost resulting in heart failure, before she allowed fellow Agents to trial the drug. The APOP was successful, despite the cruel side effects. While the drug gave the Agent approximately thirty minutes of life support, effectively shutting down the body whilst preserving the organs, the consequences were harsh. The heart would need to be restarted either by hand or by machine. A fresh supply of oxygen was preferred to aid a speedy recovery.

Without those two crucial elements, an Agent's life would be compromised. As most places were accessible within roughly twenty five minutes, if an Agent, hunting alone for example, injected the APOP without alerting Base first of the incurred danger, a tracking device was triggered. If the Agent was left more than thirty minutes after administration, it was likely that an Alien or a Shapeshifter would have found them first anyway but if not, it was usually very difficult to bring an Agent back to health.

Spending many hours researching the Aliens and the Shapeshifters, Amy had also managed to develop several anti venom potions. A few of the Aliens left calling cards on their victims, especially the Wixabix_ {wicks a bicks}_ Alien. Using their claws as their weapons, the Wixabix Aliens injected poison into the skin of a human upon contact. More often than not, the Agents wouldn't know anything about the infection until their skin began to peel off in strips. If any Agent came within a few feet of a Wixabix, they would now receive a shot of the anti venom upon arriving back at Elementum. To date, Amy, proud of her own achievements, had only managed to singe her eyebrows once. This was her only injury to date; if you ignored the missing tip of her little finger on her left hand. And her missing little toe on her right foot.

Amy had successfully managed to make a concoction that combated the effects of a hangover as well. Trading the medicine for non sexual favours, she fast became known as the girl to go to in times of need. Refusing to be known as a drug dealer, Amy allowed Elementum to market the branded product, earning a much needed resource to keep the Base afloat. Amy was currently working on the cure for the common cold.

Her laboratory was incredible. And very well stocked. She had the latest technology available for purchase as well as some bespoke pieces that between Lilly, Stacie and herself, they had managed to create. The lab itself was as light and airy as a place underground could be. It was a pretty large space, enough for half a dozen people to work in but Amy usually worked alone, occasionally with an assistant if one was brave enough. Fresh air was pumped in regularly but Amy was careful with her chemicals and compounds.

To the left of the laboratory, just past the guillotine machine, there was a short corridor housing a couple of holding cells for a retrieved, still 'alive' Alien. There were put into one of the chambers for testing, all compassion gone for the hostiles. Each compartment, set deep into the bedrock, was secured with a thick glass sliding door. The doors were armed with a strong electrical current which upon contact, usually rendered the Alien useless for at least a day. At the end of the corridor, at the entrance back into the lab, there was a thick metal gate usually guarded by one of the Security Team. Beca often smirked that they were only there to keep an eye on Amy, something she always took in good humour.

Amy had seen it all in her time in the laboratory and in the hospital wing. Lifeless bodies, emaciated Aliens, broken limbs, a gouging or two, laser burns, rotting flesh, chemical burns, extremities stripped of flesh and not to mention the leftovers; the Agents who returned from the field so badly damaged within their own minds that they didn't know which way was up. Unfortunately, nothing shocked Amy anymore.

That was until she reached the back of Chloe Beale's Y-Pix, Clarissa on the fateful Thursday.

She had entered the Y-Pix quickly and carefully as Lilly worked to open the cargo bay doors. She had her instructions to secure the Ranger and she had just the right mix in her syringes to keep the Ranger guarded until Beca was ready for her. But she _was_ worried about Chloe and she was running through the list of potions and powders that she had in her laboratory so see if there was anything she could give Chloe to help bring her around that bit quicker. She had seen the gingers excessively pale face and almost lifeless body but would need to hear from Doc before offering her help. She felt more a pang of regret about Aubrey but didn't allow herself to think about her fallen comrade. They still didn't know what had happened to her and Amy tried to think positively.

As Amy rounded on the Ranger, slipping her fingers onto the cool skin of the young girls' neck as she lay crumpled on the floor, she heard the smallest of whimpers coming from the back of Clarissa. Thinking it was just the plane creaking from the excessive weight of the Jaremise currently being rolled out of the cargo bay doors, she continued with the task in hand. Pulling out several hypodermic vials from her cleavage, she had just injected the NNP drug into the Ranger's soft tissue between her neck and her collar bone when she heard the smallest of voices coming from the Ranger.

"You might want to take care of Blondie back there."

"Hit me with flying Mexican food, what did you just say?"

"The ... blonde ... Agent ... in the ... back ... with ... the ... the ... one ... on ... the cruiser?" The Ranger said as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull, the drug taking its effects quickly.

"Whoa? She's ..." Amy was straight on her feet, stepping over the leftover trail of Jaremise slime as she spoke, leaving the syringe in the Rangers neck. "Aubrey? You back there?"

Amy took a couple of steps forward, her hand just resting on her Taser. As a Classified Agent, she wasn't allowed to carry a weapon but after two years of persistence, Aubrey and Beca had agreed to give her a Taser, figuring she couldn't do _that_ much damage with it. Beca had wanted to give her a water pistol, remembering her exuberant behaviour when playing any kind of virtual or digital game and her high spirits whenever she left the compound. So far, Amy had killed two plants with her Taser and marked the ceiling of her Laboratory but had managed to stave off from harming a human.

"Aubrey?" Amy called again, a slight tinge of uncertainty in her voice as she now edged forward, looking to the pile of broken machinery to the left hand side of the aircraft. She was about to reach out to move a large piece of Aubrey's D-ACA when there was a very loud thud coming from a locked box, located right at the back of Clarissa belly, separate from the cruiser. Amy's eyes snapped straight to the sound as she watched the box begin to jolt and jerk about, despite being secured fastened with straps to the skin of the aircraft.

Remembering the Neezlux that Aubrey had dismembered earlier, she withdrew her Taser from the pocket, took a step back just as she made out the sleek leather clad leg belonging to her Team Leader. The Neezlux roared loudly, sending a pulse through Amy's brain that actually hurt but she aimed her Taser towards the locked box and yelled over her right shoulder.

_"Beca! Stacie! Anyone! Get your flat butts in here. RIGHT NOW!"_

**.o0o.**

Stacie looked across as Beca as they sat on the hard, plastic chairs in the hospital wing. They were tucked away, to the side, towards the back exit, away from the free flowing traffic that came in from the main doors. Occasionally Kimmy-Jin, one of Elementum's nurses headed over to where they were both seated and she would thrust a hot coffee in their hands and on the last walk by, about half an hour ago, they each had been presented with a sugar doughnut and a very firm, almost stern "EAT" before she had disappeared in the direction of the laser burn treatment room.

They had been sitting there for several hours, not really needing to speak to each other, silently wishing they were anywhere but where they were right now. They had held hands for a short while, Beca sensing Stacie's desperate need for contact, allowing the aberrant behaviour as she needed it herself; not that she would admit to that. Stacie had dozed off for a few minutes at one point at Beca's insistence; leaning her head on to the shorter Agent's shoulder. She had woken when Beca's implant had buzzed with a request for news and Beca had pulled away to speak to the team.

Beca was still running over the events of the past five hours as she bent forward with her elbows on her knees, massaging her temples with her finger tips. She felt Stacie's eyes on her as she raised her head to look at her fellow Agent's worried face.

"You OK?" Beca asked as she took in Stacie's nervous habit of twisting her hair in her fingers.

"Just need news. You know?" Stacie said sadly, unravelling her fingers from her hair and crossing her knees.

"I know. I can't sit here much longer either. Look, I'm going to stretch my legs for a minute. I'll give the team a call and see how they are doing."

"OK." Stacie said. "I'll wait here. Because I've ..."

"Yeah, I know Stace. Nowhere else to go, right?"

Beca rose steadily from the chair and stretched in the gloomy corridor. She flexed her shoulders and cracked her neck as she took a few steps away from Stacie towards the exit doors. She pushed one of the double doors open and stepped into the corridor beyond it. She pulled out the small penknife from her pocket that she always carried with her and laid it on the floor by the closed door to prevent the door she was holding from locking her out. She double tapped her implant on her left forearm and asked for Amy. Within seconds, the familiar Australian drawl could be heard in her left ear piece.

"Wassup Psy? News?"

"No, nothing yet. Still waiting for Cynthia Rose to come out with an update."

"Jeez, taking time huh?"

"Need her fixed Amy. We just need her fixed. If she gets her better, Cynthia Rose can take all the time she needs."

"Sure thing. What can we do?" Amy asked.

"Status report would be good right now."

"OK. I've got Denise on interior clean up duty." Amy began. "She's washed the inside of Clarissa out and says the smell of the Jaremise has almost gone-"

"-well that's something to tell Chloe when she wakes up!" Beca said, butting in while Amy was talking.

"Exactly!" Amy agreed, brightening slightly. "Ashley has done a good job with power washing the exterior. A few minor scrapes on the underside belly but nothing to get yer panties in a wad over. Lilly seems to think they are mostly likely marks from the stones littering the area where they were found. Jessica has been really good fetching and carrying food and drinks for everyone and she's off doing a run right now actually-"

"-where are you all at the moment then?" Beca interrupted.

"Oh, right now, we are still in the Armoured Bay. Thought we'd ... you know, stick together." Amy said, a slight catch to her voice.

"Sorry, yes, of course. I sort of assumed everyone would be in their bunks by now." Beca said softly.

"That's the thing Psycho, we are a team. We are all here to shoulder the burden and we are all waiting up for news. No one could sleep right now, even if you ordered us too!"

"Of course. Please go on." Beca said, a momentary wave of emotion flooding her throat.

"Lilly has checked the Y-Pix thoroughly and can see no faults with the plane or its instruments, other than the damage done when you and the Ranger had your little ... erm ... discussion! Apparently Chloe and Clarissa flew over 42000 miles today on a single batch of Lilly's mixture. That's got to be a record, right? I think Lilly said it was 10000 miles more than before but you know that chick doesn't speak up so I may not have heard right. She says she wants to add more beetroot to the mix next time, see if Chloe can get 50000 miles out a batch ..."

"Amy! Back to point!" Beca laughed in spite of the current situation.

"Sorry Beca! Luke and Benji are still running through the data but there doesn't seem to be any surprises in there." Amy carefully said.

"Is the D-ACA fixable?"

"Yes, I think so. Few dents, front of it is smashed in but can be replaced. It has been manhandled but meh. Obviously Stacie needs the final say on that and she's been ... well, obviously, you know where she has been."

"She needed to get out of the Armoured Bay for a while."

"Can understand that." Amy agreed. "Be emotional for her for a while yet, I'm sure."

"Well, she is one of the more sensitive members of our Unit. All that S.E.X she has and the extra sensory perceptions. She won't leave my side even when I tried to send her back to her bunk for a little while."

"She'll be right. She's strong. She'll get through it."

"She will. And the Ranger?" Beca asked.

"Still out cold. The NNP should have her down for a while yet. I've locked her in Cell 3 so should she try to leave; the shock will then set her back for another day or so." Amy said proudly, pausing slightly before continuing. "Erm, Beca, did you notice anything strange about the Ranger at all?"

"Strange?" Beca repeated.

"Yeah."

"No time for this Amy? What are you trying to say?"

"Oh nothing. Just surprised you didn't notice the similarities between you both." Amy cautiously said.

"Similarities Amy?" Beca repeated again, beginning to feel a little like a parrot.

"Yeah! Could be your double."

"Oh right. Because we both have dark hair, are short and have bad tempers, makes us twins right?!" Beca laughed.

"Ha, yeah, I can see your point. Was quite a dance you put on though. You looked good. But I'll keep her locked up for now."

"Thanks Amy. There's something about the Ranger that I just don't trust. Can you get a DNA sample in the meantime? Run some tests, see if she was telling the truth about where she came from and who she is. I just want to know who we are dealing with here. Erm ... please." Beca said, a sudden weariness to her voice. She leaned her back against the wall, grateful for the support it offered her.

"Well, I'll do what you need me to. You are usually right about these things. Consider the sample done, I'll send the sample off to the Base Commanders and if I get the results first, I'll get them to you as soon as I can Psy."

"Thanks. Right, the carcasses?" Beca asked, moving along the conversation.

"OK. The Jaremise is completely dead." Amy said with conviction. "Definitively nothing happening with that hunk of junk anymore. I've put it in the freezer for tonight and Denise and I are going to have a go at slicing and dicing it tomorrow. It's pretty intact though, few laser burns from Chloe and it's been splashed with some sort of chemical. Remember the puddle? Yeah, I think it's still got some of whatever that was on its hide so yippee, I get to play. It is the best one I have seen for a while. Ranger did a good job on it."

"Wait, what?" Beca asked incredulously.

"The Ranger? Took it out with an arrow. The weakest spot. Precisely and accurately hit the spot above its left hip. Clean entry too." Amy said with a touch of admiration to her tone.

"Oh!" Was all that Beca could manage as she kicked the heel of her boot against the wall.

"Well, it's all documented for you already. You'll need to sign off my reports in ... Aub ... erm ... in ..."

"It's OK Amy. I'm second in command, I'll do what needs to be done in Aubrey's absence. I'll swing by later when we are done here. So tell me ... the Neezlux?" Beca said, bringing the conversation back to the Alien.

"That is one badass motherfucker!" Amy laughed. "You can clearly see where Aubrey dismembered it and where it has grown back together again. It is back to full strength so I've locked it in Cell 2, opposite the Ranger. That should wind it up a bit."

"So, its roar is most likely what knocked Chloe out? If so, that's quite some strength that fucker has. From inside a locked box, in a cave, twenty feet away."

"Combination of that and the Jaremise perhaps? And she was carrying an older version of the APOP. And all the stress?"

"Yes, you could be right. So plans for the Neezlux?" Beca asked, maintaining a focus on the principal task at hand.

"I'd like to run some tests on it. It is fairly intact for a regenerating Neezlux. Be good to get in there and see how it manages it. See if it can be replicated. Need a lab partner if you fancy it? I've got spare ear defenders. You'll miss my jokes but you know?!"

"I'll see how things go here but yeah, be good to ..." Beca's voice trailed off as the exit door she had gone through a few minutes ago was pushed open about two feet and Stacie's head came into view.

"Beca, she's awake." Stacie said as she pressed against the door, pushing it into the wall with a soft thump.

"I've got to go ... she's awake." Beca said to Amy.

"Sure thing! Keep us posted. Hooroo!"

"Bye Amy." Beca said, as she jammed her finger on her implant and looked at Stacie. "Let's go Stacie."

Both Beca and Stacie walked back through the double exit doors and back into the main corridor. Beca saw Cynthia Rose waiting for them just to the left of the reception area. Beca's stride had more purpose than normal as she descended on the Doctor.

"Update." Beca all but barked at Cynthia Rose.

"She's got some bruising to the brain but within a couple of days she should be back to normal." Cynthia Rose spoke quickly and precisely as all three began to walk down the corridor leading to the hospital wards. "Not going to lie, it was touch and go for a while and we're going to have to monitor her heart for a while. She's fragile right now. The APOP did quite a number on her. Kept her alive for sure but at quite a cost."

"Has she said anything?" Stacie asked.

"Not much of anything sensible as yet." Cynthia Rose said in response.

"What happened to her Doc?" Beca asked, almost jogging to keep up with the other two.

"Have to be completely honest with you now Beca, I'm not entirely sure. She isn't weak in spirit; we have seen her prove that time and time again but something knocked her for six. It could have been the Jaremise but I just don't know. No one can survive more than fourteen seconds with one of them yet she would have endured over half a minute if not more. The Neezlux could have actually done her some favours and blocked the signal. That's the theory I'm working on at the moment. Unfortunately, until she is more lucid and coherent, we aren't going to know anymore."

"You look tired Cynthia Rose." Beca stated, suddenly showing concern for her fellow team member. "Have you rested today?"

"I'm OK. Used to this kind of work! Been busy today. Losing Agents is never easy ... I take it you also heard about the crisis over in Sector 8?" Cynthia Rose said sadly. "You guys sure know how to keep us on our toes."

"Losses?" Beca asked sadly. "Been out of the loop today."

"Many today. Many. I know the Base Commanders are going to putting out a bulletin for an All Agent Meeting in the morning." Cynthia Rose said.

"Has she asked for anyone?" Stacie asked, bringing the conversation back to their Agent.

"No, not yet. She's only come around in the past few minutes." Cynthia Rose admitted as she stopped outside one of the hospital ward doors. "You can both go in together but go easy on the questions. Keep your voices low. Don't want to wake our other patient in there too!"

Both Beca and Stacie nodded together as Cynthia Rose pushed open the door to the twin bedded hospital room. Some of the rooms were singles, affording those gravely ill some peace and quiet. Most were twin rooms, allowing an injured Agent to convalesce with company, speeding the recovery process up as boredom would often be the biggest issue to overcome.

The room was quiet as Beca stepped in; the only sounds were the soft beeps coming from the heart monitor. Beca walked up to the bed on the right and looked at the sleeping Agent, currently surrounded in blankets. The pale face looked peaceful with only the smallest hint of tiredness etched around the eyes. Beca flicked her gaze to the screens above the Agents bed and noted the energy levels were still low at 29%. Beca felt a swell of pride and love for her fellow Agent and the durability she was showing. She glanced over at the sleeping Agent in the left bed, pleased to note that their stats were all registering green and their energy levels were at 100%.

Stacie hovered by the door, unable to move into the room. It had been an incredibly tough day on her and she was almost at breaking point but seemingly didn't want to spoil the moment for Beca. Beca turned and beckoned her over. Stacie felt the tears prick at her eyelids as she stepped into the room, Cynthia Rose following behind, placing a comforting hand on the small of Stacie's back. Stacie came up to Beca's left side and watched as the Agent under the blankets began to stir. Stacie took a step forward as Beca rounded on the other side of the bed picking up a hand that felt oddly cool to touch.

"Hey." Beca said gently as eyes began to flicker open. "How you doing there?"

"Had us all worried there for a while." Stacie said, also in a low voice as she too picked up a hand with both of her own as she took the seat next to the hospital bed. She raised all three hands to her right cheek, catching the lone tear running down her face as she did so.

"Heeeeey." A small voice from the bed said. "How long ... have I been ... out?"

"A few hours." Beca said honestly and watched as that small section of information began to sink in.

"Did ..." The sentence was unfinished as she desperately tried to ride herself of sleep.

"Did what?" Beca asked as Cynthia Rose moved forward to check on the Agent's vital signs. All three jumped as the Agent sat bolt upright in bed, spilling the blankets into her lap and causing all the tubes to become taut against the machines. Beca met a frightened pair of eyes as she spun around, trying to make sense of where she was.

"Did she make it?" The Agent in the bed asked, looking widely around the room, studying the faces in front of her, trying to determine who was who. "Where's Chloe?"

"I'm here!" The Agent in the left bed said, slowly unfolding herself under the blankets as the noise woke her from her slumber. "I'm right here Bree."

* * *

**A/N - Hope you are enjoying?! I know this story doesn't have the biggest fan base but I am really enjoying writing it! Each and every review makes me smile so please, let me know if you want to see anything specific and I'll do my best to include it!**

**ballpointmf - hope you enjoyed this one too :)**

**Rubiksmaniac - I have a feeling you may like Chapter 10 even more?! Will publish soon!**

**Lackluster Brilliance - Glad my nagging paid off! No, seriously, really pleased you are enjoying this so much, keeps me motivated!**

**Expert Ranger - No CAP for me! And no HMRS either! Most I ever was, was the English equivalent of a Girl Scout ;) I do know a Ranger though, hence some of the details! What's your wing number? Are you based in PA?  
**


	10. Four Score (Cards) and Seven Years Ago

**.o0o. **

**Chapter Ten – Four Score (Cards) and Seven Years Ago.**

***7 Years Ago***

Eighteen year old Aubrey Posen sat bolt upright in her chair, her back as straight as a rod with her knees crossed at the perfect angle. She picked a crumb of fluff from her blazer, pinching it between her fingers and looking at it quite irritably before she dropped it to the floor. Dusting her shoulders for the third time, she fluffed her hair and studied the door, waiting for her fellow Academy Trainees to arrive.

'_Hmm_.' Aubrey thought to herself as she looked at her watch, a gift from Stacie for getting accepted onto the Freedom Fighters training programme. '_These ding-a-lings have no respect for rules_.'

**.o0o.**

She had arrived late the night before after travelling all day. But she already felt as if it was days since she last saw Stacie, rather than mere hours. The journey over was uneventful, but the ride made her feel as sick as anything and she had quite a few welts to show for her trouble. Living with an unforgiving father, she had learnt at a very young age to ignore the dull ache of a bruise.

The method of travel afforded to Aubrey to get her over to Europe was known as HURL: Hydrostatic Underground Rail Link. This was an underground capsule system, built along the sea bed and powered by high powered water pressure. The rider would enter a capsule, lay flat with their back with the feet securely strapped in at one end and the shoulders secured to the base of the pod via a harness, before being blasted through a tube at such a rate of knots that the simplest of side effects expected would be a bloody nose and a dull ringing in the ears for a few hours.

The tube network had been installed in the early 22nd Century and easily connected what was once known as the United States of America to the area still known as Europe. The Aliens had landed first in America and built an underground network there first before arriving in Europe and making that their main base. They had used the country America as target practice and had over run the country within a matter of weeks.

Many fled the country over the next few years, choosing to bribe, barter or bludgeon their way on to a transport ship headed for Mars. The Doomsday Preppers; mocked in the beginning for their over zealous beliefs, thrived for several decades before their supplies ran out and they turned on each other. Others had simply perished.

Aubrey had wanted this chance, this opportunity to become a Freedom Fighters Agent since she had first heard about the Academy when she was a young girl. She had read up on all she could on the European Division, knowing the headquarters was based in the South of England, a place she had never dreamt of visiting before.

In her own mind, Elementum was the Holy Grail of Anti Alien Academies, lurking quietly in the Fifth World; the moniker associated with the New Order; the term fixed to the parts of Earth that were now cleansed of an active Alien infestation. It was, however, not quite as Aubrey had expected. She had imagined opulence, plush carpets and succulent soft furnishings. Not bare rocks, dirt floors and sparse fittings. She had kicked herself for her earlier thoughts. She fell in love a little more with Elementum.

She arrived for her medical screening at 1000 hours as directed. The assessment had taken only twenty minutes and she was pleased to receive her first pass mark of the adventure. The only point on her medical card showed a tendency to vomit when under pressure or nervous. She was handed a red ribbon and ushered towards an administration department for photographs for admin records and to issue her with her Base security card and tag to be worn at all times. She felt a twist in her stomach as the realisation that this was all real began to dawn on her.

**.o0o.**

She flexed her fingers under the desk, maintaining her perfect poise as the first Academy candidate entered the narrow, dark room. Fashioned with bare overhead lights, metal tables and chairs and a gurgling water cooler, Aubrey picked up on a sense of depression and despair about the place she found herself in on that fateful but rather exciting Friday morning. It lingered in the walls and was as thick as the layer of dust that had accumulated on top of the storage cupboards and on the shelves running the length of the room.

A tall blonde fellow caught her eye and offered a small smile as he pitched up at a desk to the left of Aubrey. He removed his woollen cap and stuffed it into his coat pocket before taking off his thin jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair. Aubrey wasn't quite sure what to make of the size of the muscles in his arms; his tee shirt was clearly struggling to contain the contoured physique.

He cast an eye over the room, before pulling the chair back and taking a seat, scuffing his feet under the wobbly desk and sighing. He shot a look over at Aubrey who, to her dismay, had continued to watch the blonde young man. He smiled again before turning his attention to his hands.

Aubrey looked away; slightly embarrassed that she had been caught staring. She continued to watch the door for the next person, peering out from under her long eye lashes. The next person to arrive, she noted, was quite short in stature with an unnecessary amount of messy, long brown hair. Aubrey's eyes were drawn to the brunette, who looked even younger than she, which surprised her as she had been under the impression that the intake age at Elementum was currently set to eighteen.

She watched as the young girl tucked her long tresses behind her ear, showing, to Aubrey's horror more than one ear monstrosity. Aubrey didn't feel the need for an abundance of metal work in an ear and she had her own opinion on tattoos. The brunette took a seat to the right hand side of the room, noisily moving the chair with her foot causing the room to be filled with a horrible screeching noise.

As she took her seat, shaking off her leather jacket in the process, Aubrey clocked a number of tattoos and the nicest thing Aubrey could say about that was they all appeared to be spelt correctly. She looked with disdain as a rather ugly pair of heavy boots where thrust up onto the table and the brunette crossed her arms with a huff.

Aubrey was so busy throwing daggers into the back of the alternative, ill mannered girl; she missed the arrival of several other people, all making their way into the room together. She shot a look over each person as they wandered in to the small training room, as the room slowly filled with what she could only possible deem as the rejects of society. She was pleased she had arrived extra early and had taken a seat towards the back of the room, it gave her a good vantage point over her fellow contemporaries.

A loud, rather stupid looking boy wearing a maroon jumper was causing a scene by the door telling people to gather around and be ready for a show. Aubrey wasn't quite sure what he meant but she noticed that the room had filled with at least twelve other people, all clamouring to take their seats, removing various outer garments and a pair of shoes in the case of a quiet Korean girl, with long, dark hair and a perfectly trimmed fringe, while she had been distracted by the idiot.

She quickly noted that there was a friendly looking recruit who had a mischievous glint in her eye, albeit that she looked slightly older than the rest of them, but Aubrey couldn't fathom for the life of her why someone would shave half of their head, and dye the other curly half pink. There was also a brown haired boy who looked to be making puppy dog eyes at the alternative girl as he entered the room, ogling so badly that he almost walked into the original blonde young man.

"Hey, man what's up. I'm Jesse." He said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Luke. You're late." The blonde man said with a very clipped English accent, eyeing the clock on the wall as the brown head boy, now identified as Jesse, humbly slipped into a seat.

She scrutinised the next couple of people through the door and for a short moment wondered if the local asylum was perhaps missing a patient. A rather bubbly and overly enthusiastic, curly haired ginger girl entered ... or rather skipped, yes skipped, into the room followed by a slightly built lad wearing a magicians cape who shrank to the back of the room, looking to the floor as if he was desperate to remain anonymous.

The red head looked around at the recruits, smiled brightly to everyone before blowing and popping an exceedingly large bubble bum balloon as she took a seat right at the front of the room. She introduced herself to the brunette who sank so far down in her chair Aubrey thought she may fall onto the floor. The ginger girl gestured wildly with her hands and shrugged off her hoodie, talking animatedly to the people around her.

Aubrey watched as she tucked her chair in tightly under the desk, placing her elbows on the desk in front of her and interlocked her fingers. Aubrey was somewhat impressed by the keenness the girl appeared to show.

Aubrey was surprised to see how full the room was now; the only available seat was directly next to her. She estimated that there were at least fifty chairs. She was just contemplating what a bunch of odd balls everyone seemed to be and wondering to herself how this rabble could pass for an Academy recruit these days, when the last person to enter the room announced their arrival, throwing her arms out to the side and positioning her feet so that her posture resembled a starfish.

"Wassup mates!"

Aubrey's jaw literally fell to the floor at the arrival of the last of the recruits. Clad in bright pink dungarees and purple wellington boots and adorned with what can only be described as a tutu and white, glittery fairy wings, the very smiley blonde barrelled on into the area; her eyes quickly scanning the room and immediately locking onto Aubrey's own.

Aubrey tried not to stare or even acknowledge her but just as if she were watching an accident unfold, she found she couldn't look away as the blonde made her way over towards her, pushing a few of the other recruits out of the way in her efforts to get past.

Sitting with her back ramrod straight and keeping every muscle in her body rigid, Aubrey tried her very best not to panic. She was completely unsure who she had upset in a former life to deserve this ... this eccentric descending into her personal space. How she wished she could move seats. She was flummoxed as to how the girl next to her had actually managed to get into the academy? How? She wished that Stacie was with her right at that moment. She would ignore the girl, yes, that would work. Ignore the weirdo who was currently pulling out the chair next to her, grinning like an idiot.

"Hooroo cobber!" The peculiar blonde half shouted at Aubrey in a thick Australian accent. "Name's Fat Amy. What's yours?"

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey said, in spite of her earlier thought to herself. "For all the good graces, why would you do that?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like yoos don't do it behind me back!" Amy snorted as she tugged on her tutu and tightened up her wings. "What's your name twig bitch? Or can I just call you Twiggy?"

"My name is Aubrey, Aubrey Posen." Aubrey said, keeping her voice calm and unwavering, despite her concerns about the sanity of the recruit next to her.

"Oi right Aubrey Aubrey Posen!" Amy called out in glee, thrusting out her hand towards Aubrey, nearly catching her on the arm with her gusto.

"Please don't touch me." Aubrey said, slightly afraid and desperate to ignore the bizarre native of Australia.

"So yoos a Posen then. Any relation to Charles Posen?" Amy asked.

"Yes, he was my Great, Great Grandfather. Why do you ask?" Aubrey answered with another question.

"Well, Aubrey Aubrey Posen, he probably knew me ol' Great Grand Papa Wilson. One of the Foundin' Fathers of A.T.L.A.S."

"All right, yes in that case he prob -"

"- Alright, settle down class." A large, intimidating man bellowed to the class as he strode purposefully, silencing the room immediately. "All on your feet. Move it!"

There was a shuffle of chairs and the general murmurings of a large group of people as everyone rose haphazardly to their feet, taking their time and a couple of them didn't even stop their conversation. Aubrey smoothed down the front of her blazer and wondered if she had perhaps overdressed for the first day as she noted the array of jeans and shorts worn by the rest of her classmates.

"I am Special Agent James Brooks and I will be your TITTIE for the next 180 days -" Agent Brooks began but was cut off by a snigger from the boy wearing the maroon jumper. Aubrey and the rest of the recruits watched as he stepped forward and squared up to the boy, who to his credit did shrink into himself.

"Oh Mr Allen, we meet again." Agent Brooks spoke loudly so that the rest of the group could hear him. "Tell me Bradford "Bumper" Allen, why are you here with the Undergraduates again when you completed this course two years ago."

"Um, I, um -"

"- Problem Mr Allen?" Agent Brooks barked.

"No sir. I, um ... um."

"You were sent back for disobeying an order, is that correct? And you need reminding of your placement within Freedom Fighters, is that correct? And how it's only by the generous donation by your father that you weren't tossed out above the Crust to fend for yourself, is that also correct?" Agent Brooks said, right up in Bumper's face.

"Yes sir." Bumper said as his face coloured to match that of his jumper.

"Mark my words Allen. I am watching you." Agent Brooks sneered.

"Yes sir." Bumper said, contritely.

"And why Mr Allen is being a TITTIE so funny to you? Explain to the new recruits what a TITTIE is." Agent Brooks took a step back, before executing a perfect about face and taking his position back at the front of the room.

"Um ... it stands for Teacher Instructor Tutor Trainer Ideologist Exerciser." Bumper recited.

"Very good Mr Allen. I am glad to see something managed to get through that thick skull of yours. Do not interrupt me again. Now, as I was saying ..." Agent Brooks cast a steely glare in Bumper's direction. "... I will be your TITTIE for the next 180 days. We will 'Teach' you all about Elementum and the Agency. We will 'Instruct' you in all forms of weaponry and combat techniques. We will 'Tutor' in all aspects of Sleepwalker and Shapeshifter life forms. We will 'Train' you to pilot planes and drive machinery. We ask that you put forward your 'Ideas'; battle plans, opinions and philosophy. We will 'Exercise' your bodies. We do, however, expect you to add your own cardio in the gym and pool."

Agent Brooks turned to the small table to retrieve a stack of hard bound books as the blonde to Aubrey's right muttered something about why she should be doing cardio and not to put her down for it. Agent Brooks began to hand out the books.

"These are the Elementum Code of Practise Handbooks and the Freedom Fights Health and Hygiene Manual. You will have one of each. You are expected to read, digest and commit to memory the words within these handbooks. You will be required to live by the Code and you must be prepared to die for the Code."

Agent Brooks let the words linger in the air as he handed out the last of the books. The group of recruits each took their own copy and placed it on to the desks. Some began to flick through the first page or two.

"Recruits!" Agent Brooks called from the front of the room. "You are mine for the next one hundred and eighty days. During this time, you will all learn the skills and the knowledge necessary to become Agents. You will be put through your paces. You will hurt. You will bleed. You will suffer. And I will not care. I expect you all to study hard, work hard, and succeed. Now, everyone, look at the people to your left and right.

Agent Brooks gave the new recruits a moment to observe their fellow trainees. Aubrey wished she hadn't as the rookie on her right was pulling a face like a fish when she swung her eyes in her direction.

"There are fifty two of you in this room at present. Fifty two. So get a good hard look people. Because in one weeks time, just _one_ week, I estimate that at least five of you won't be here. And the week after that even more of you will quit or be killed. Only twenty to twenty five of you will make it graduation. Less than half. Think on that people." He paused for a moment to let the information sink in. "Now, if you _want_ to still be sitting here at the end of this course, and if you _want_ to be an Agent with Freedom Fighters, I recommend that you pay close attention to me. I'm here to turn you little namby pamby mama's babies into hard core Agents, equipped with the skills to survive any situation, and the knowledge to help save our world. I will not wipe your noses, listen to your whinging or solve your problems for you. I will push you beyond your limits and then push you even more. And when you think you have had enough, I will push some more. I will not stop when you are tired or hungry. You will learn dedication, commitment, desire and want. Do I hear a hooyah? ... I said do I hear a HOOYAH?"

Aubrey looked around at the other people in the room as each and every one of them called out in response to Agent Brooks. She hoped to God she wasn't one of the ones to leave in the first week, the second week or heck, even at all. Despite the harsh tone in the Agents' voice, Aubrey felt a connection to him and the Academy already.

"You will be paired into groups next week and I suggest you nominate a spokesperson or Team Leader immediately. They will be the ones to collect and issue you with your assignments and take ownership of a task when necessary. Do not undertake the position lightly. The responsibility and the success of your team will rest largely on your shoulders. There is no such thing as a bad team, only a bad leader. There is going to be three new Units raised from this group of recruits. There will be a further two Units created with a special second recruitment intake planned for three months time. You will be scored on each and every aspect of your training. The scorecards will be held by myself and I will personally be marking you on your achievements. I recommend you put one hundred percent into this as I do not mark highly and will have no problem failing each and every one of you."

Aubrey could see a few heads nodding along from her position at the back. Her mind was racing with the knowledge of a second recruitment drive in the near future and she hoped she could get word to Stacie to apply.

"The hard work starts Monday people. You are to spend the rest of the day organising your bunk and familiarising yourself with the layout of Elementum. I strongly suggest you spend the weekend reading your Handbooks and learning what is expected of you. Make a friend or two. You may have to reply on them to support you when you fall. And you will fall. If you think this is just some school club, where you can duck and dive your way through any big social issue, or confused sexuality, you have come to the wrong place. There is none of that here. That's kiddie school. This shit _is_ real life! Now, don't just bring it, strive for it. And let's do this. If you have any questions, please remain behind after this meeting. Class dismissed until Monday when we will meet back at 0730 hours."

Aubrey took a seat as she began to gather her books and papers together. She watched intently as the bustle of people leaving the classroom died down until only a few people remained. She was surprised more recruits weren't asking questions. Had she missed half of the meeting because she had a _thousand_ questions still to ask? Or maybe she just wanted this more than the other folk who had just gotten up and walked out. With a sigh, Aubrey finally stood and checked her watch again. She was trying to avoid the enthusiastic blonde next to her but she seemed to be intent on waiting for her**.**

"You don't need to wait for me ... um, Amy." Aubrey said, not really sure how to let the blonde down gently. She seemed like a nice girl, a little weird and odd; the tutu being a large question mark over her sanity but Aubrey wasn't here to make a best friend. She was here to pass through the Academy, to earn her skills and to start seeking revenge for her mother's death.

"It's Fat Amy and yeah I doos Aubrey Aubrey Posen. I saw a drinkin' hole on the way in, wanna grab a cold one?" Amy asked.

"A what?" Aubrey said, unsure of Amy's meaning.

"A cold one, yoos know ... an amber?" Amy repeated, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, a what?" Aubrey said, starting to feel like the girl was speaking another language.

"Aw shit, what yoos Seppoes and Pommies call it?" Amy mused.

"Us what?" Aubrey retorted.

"The lady is asking what you Americans or us English call a cold one ... a beer in most languages! I'm Luke Bryant by the way. English native." Luke said, coming to Aubrey's rescue, holding out his hand as way of a greeting. Aubrey shook his hand politely.

"I'm Aubrey Posen. American all the way." She said to Luke, thankful for the translation. She turned back to Amy. "Thank you for the offer of an alcoholic beverage. Alas, I am underage."

"Not here, yoos aint."

"She's right. The legal age here in Blighty is eighteen so you can have a tiddley wink. That's a drink by the way." Luke teased.

"Um, well yes, I guess so. It is rather early for a drink though, isn't it?" Aubrey asked.

"Never too early for a sup, cobber." Amy interjected.

"Never too early for a drink, friend." Luke helpfully translated again. Aubrey just blinked. "It's 5 o'clock somewhere in the world, right?"

"Perhaps we could meet up at lunchtime -"

"-It's tucker time now, no? Come on Aubrey Aubrey Posen, let's flamin' go and find somethin' ta eat. A Sheila's gotta eat."

"I've got a thing -" Aubrey started to explain and silently berated herself for using such a word.

"What?" Luke said, looking her up and down as he slung his bag on his shoulder. He took in her very prim outfit as he fingered the woollen cap in his hand. "Flight attendant training?"

"No! I ... oh, I see."

"Come on, it will be fun. I don't know anyone here either." Luke said. "I could use a beer though."

"Yeah, come on Aubrey Aubrey Posen. Get your flat butt into the drinkin' hole with me and the Nancy boy here." Amy demanded.

Aubrey sighed and bent down to collect her bag from the floor. She was pleased to note that the English boy, Luke seemed quite content to wait as well, meaning she didn't have to translate all of the Australian's words by herself. As she stood she noticed that only the few stragglers were loitering in the classroom. Some waiting to speak to Agents Brooks and a couple who just seemed to be taking it all in.

She noticed the alternative girl was still sat in her chair, nervously picking at the hem of her shirt. Aubrey took a moment to study the girl. Her boots were too large for her feet and her clothes didn't seem to fit quite right. None of her outfit was coordinated; something that Aubrey took quite seriously. It was as if she had found various items of clothing scattered about and just wore it as an ensemble because common decency said she should wear clothes. Her hair was long; way past her waist and Aubrey could see that it needed a good cut.

Aubrey knew it was wrong to stare and she should have looked away sooner than she did. She was just edging back up to the girls shoulders when the brunettes head snapped around to look at Aubrey and she found herself staring into two pools of the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen. Aubrey let out a small gasp at being spotted gawping but the girl just looked away, pulling her hair back down around her face.

Aubrey looked over and saw that the ginger girl was still in the room and was pleased to note that she had stopped bouncing quite so much. She caught the girl's eye and was surprised to see her raise her hand and wave at the small group at the back of the room. She watched the red heads face light up when she took in Fat Amy's fairy wings and she noted the slight eye twitch at the same time, as if she was running through a dozen scenarios through her head.

"Hello, I'm Chloe." The red head called out. Aubrey moved closer towards her, unable to be rude and walk way, the by product of a very strict upbringing. She was about to introduce herself when the liveliest member of the party jumped in her path.

"I'm Fat Amy, representin' Australiaaaaa. This is Luke; he's an English Native. And that there is Aubrey Aubrey Posen. American."

"It's just Aubrey." Aubrey pouted.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you!" Chloe said, smiling widely at everyone, winking at Aubrey as if to say she understand about her name.

"Do you agree that was a pretty intense first meeting?" Aubrey asked politely.

"Oh totes!" Chloe said and Aubrey bristled. Did the girl just say '_totes_'?

"Where are yoos from?" Amy asked.

"East Coast of Old America, town called Tampa. Population was 482,000. When I left it was down to less than 700." Chloe said, looking sad at the memory for a moment.

"I'm Aiken, South Carolina. Small town girl. Population now less than 10." Aubrey said.

"Nice to have another fellow American here." Chloe said, happily. She turned towards the brunette, who was eyeballing the whole conversation from behind her hair. "That's Beca, by the way."

"How you know name?" Beca asked in broken English.

"Oh, it says so on the tag on your wrist." Chloe joyfully admitted.

Aubrey stared for a moment at the brown haired, alternative girl now named Beca. She hadn't noticed anything on the girl's wrist before but now she could see a thin band around her arm. She watched Beca retreat back into herself, pulling her sleeves down over her arms.

"Why are yoos wearin' a tag? Are yoos running' from the wallopers?"

"The what?" Chloe asked brightly.

"Lawmen." Luke translated for the benefit of everyone else. Chloe raised an eyebrow so Luke explained further. "Commonwealth folk still use the term occasionally."

"No business yours." Beca mumbled from under hair. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Cobbers and me were just headin' ta the drinkin' hole if yoos would like ta join us." Amy said, swinging her arms around madly as if she was trying to gather everyone together.

"Bar. Beer." Luke repeated.

"Sounds aca-awesome to me." Chloe said. "Beca, come along. Benji, you too buddy."

"Who's Bungee?" Amy asked.

"It's Benji. He's my cousin. Quite shy." Chloe said, beckoning the young, dark haired boy towards the back of the room. Benji fashioned a smile on his face as he drew up alongside his cousin, swishing his magician's cape as he did so. His eye grew wide when he laid eyes on Aubrey and Chloe had to dig him in the ribs to get him to put his tongue away.

"I no come." Beca said and Aubrey was now convinced the girl was quite strange. However, she was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame and found herself quite intrigued now; her earlier notion of the girl seemingly unfounded.

"Yes, you will. Come along. We are going for a drink to get to know each other." Chloe said, cheerfully. Aubrey was surprised when the brunette stood up, clacking her feet onto the floor with a loud slap. She picked up her books and shuffled over to the group as they began to leave the room.

"How did you ...?" Aubrey started to say to Chloe. She paused as she wasn't quite sure _what_ she wanted to ask.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chloe replied.

"Get the girl ... um, Beca to move."

"Well, I just used simple commands. It was her legs that did the rest." Chloe deadpanned.

"No! I mean, she didn't look like she wanted to join us." Aubrey stated.

"She did. I could tell in her eyes. She's just not used to _people_." Chloe answered Aubrey's unasked question.

"How did you know? Have you met her before?" Aubrey asked, totally confused by Chloe.

"No, but my guess would be that she has been living on her own for a long time. Probably in a bunker or a cave since she was a small child. Possibly been fending for herself for a few years now, living on scraps, with minimal human contact. Notice the basic language and the simple terms used? Watch her eyes and the way they dart everywhere, like they are on the look out for something. Did you see how nervous her hands are, the twitching and the picking at the threads of her shirt? Probably means she isn't used to wearing proper clothes. My guess is that she is from the north East Coast of Old America, around Baltimore. Lost her parents to an Alien sweep or attack or they just went missing one day. You know how families get separated. You watch - she'll have some tricks up her sleeve." Chloe summed up.

"How on Earth do you know all that? Did you read her file?" Aubrey asked in amazement.

"I've got ears." Chloe said, chuckling.

"So have I! But I ... she ... she didn't utter a single word since -" Aubrey said, confused.

"- No, I've got EARS: Extra Awareness Resolution Sensory. I can just _tell_ some things. I just _know_." Chloe admitted.

"Oh, I thought that skill had died out years ago." Aubrey said, impressed by the answer.

"Oh totes, it did. But I've got it so ... yay!" Chloe laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Wow, I am impressed." Aubrey said, honestly.

"Your sister will be too." Chloe grinned at Aubrey.

"How did you know I had a sister?" Aubrey demanded.

"I just know. Remember! Oh, and by the way, watch out with your attitude towards Beca; she is going to be the thorn in your side. I have a feeling you two will be really fast friends but it's not going to be easy and you will rub each other up the wrong way. Mark my words! Come on; let's catch up with the others." Chloe chuckled.

Aubrey nodded and followed Chloe, turning at the last minute, just before she reached the door.

"Thank you Agent Brooks." She called out to the Agent, currently shuffling papers on the small table at the front of the room. "We will see you Monday."

"Thank you recruit. Be ready, the hard work starts sooner that you think." Agent Brooks barked back, squinting his eyes at the overly prim Aubrey.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Expert Ranger - I am sure Fat Amy would make an awesome Ranger! Care to suggest to the powers that be that Rangers start to wear tutu's as part of their kit?**

**ballpointmf - Glad you are hanging in there with me! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Rubiksmaniac - I have the next four chapters ready - they just have to be tweaked 100 times before I upload! I'll try and update a bit quicker! The action is ready to start, very, very soon!**

**Lackluster Brilliance - I'm so glad to have you on board and glad you love Fat Amy too! She'll be back, wait and see. You only know half of the stuff I have planned! Keep ready buddy!**


	11. No I In Team

**.o0o.**

**Chapter Eleven – No I In Team**

Elementum was built like a spiders' web. The main refectory was located in the central hub and the serving of food happened three times a day. Meals were taken in the large dining room; a chance to socialise for some, and all Agents were required, by the Code, to have at least one meal on site per day, unless they were in the sick bay or on special assignment. However, this was not something that the agents complained about as the meals were really good; tasty, hot and fresh. There was a takeout option available if the Agent had to be at a meeting or had additional training and this option was used regularly.

In addition, there were three snack areas that served coffees, fruit, cookies and snacks throughout the day. Each Agent was issued with five meal credits for the day and they could be used however the individual liked. More credits could be purchased if the Agent so required it.

There were also four recreational rooms within Elementum for the Agents to use. Located neatly in the north, south, east and west links, these areas were in addition to the Unit's private break rooms. Each recreation room had a staffed bar, kitchen facilities for reheating food, pool table and games, designed specifically to help the Agents let off steam.

The Bar were also popular, especially with the newer Agents, the ones who still held hope in high esteem. It allowed for banter at the end of a gruelling day, a chance to laugh and make jokes, despite the obvious threats bubbling away on the Earth's crust, 200 yards away. It allowed friendships and even relationships to develop and fierce bonds were created in teams. Plush, comfortable seating encouraged groups to spend time together. Excessive drinking was highly discouraged and if a Unit was caught intoxicated, the punishments were swift and very harsh.

While not against the rules, relationships were not actively encouraged; believing that this could lead to danger and even potentially fatal situations in the field. It was enough to comprehend that they were exposed in battle in an Alien infested country; add in the absentmindedness and distraction of a relationship and this cumulated in a recipe for disaster. However, over the years, this rule had been diluted down so much, it was almost ambiguous and might as well not even exist. Living in such close proximity, a deepened connection often occurred between fellow Agents, resulting in perfectly honed friendships and associations.

There had even been a number of babies born at Elementum. Both Agents were given time to adjust to being new parents, usually six months to a year of being given a desk within the confines and safety of Elementum before being given the option to either leave with glowering thanks or to stay and work within an admin position. Most chose to leave, seeking other employment. This was not discouraged, the Base Commanders believing that a persons priorities change intently after having children. While very un politically correct, it was an accepted notion.

**.o0o.**

The first few days had been almost pleasant. After the meeting had finished on that first Friday, some of the new recruits, under Amy's insistence had decided to meet up for a beer in Elementum's Bar, The AARDVARK; Agent Alcoholic Refreshment Drinking Venue Accessible Recreational Kingdom. Aubrey and Chloe had arrived a few minutes after everyone else, to find the beers were already flowing and the conversation easy to join in with.

"You wanna a cold one Aubrey Aubrey Posen?" Amy asked, thrusting a frosty bottle of beer towards Aubrey as soon as she joined the others by the bar.

"Yes, please." Aubrey said, placing her bag by her feet and taking one of the two bottles Amy was attacking her with. Chloe took the other one, immediately slugging a long pull of the cold drink. "You can just call me Aubrey though. Just one Aubrey is fine."

"Gotcha Just One Aubrey." Amy said with a smirk.

Aubrey looked at her with a look of ... well, she wasn't quite sure what the look on her face was. The Australian unnerved her, she knew that. She looked around the group, trying to remember everyone's name. She already knew Beca, Jesse, Luke, Benji and Amy. Chloe seemed quite intent on standing as close to Aubrey as possible; had the girl not heard of personal space? There were a few whose names she didn't know so she took it upon herself to make the first introductions.

"Hello, I'm Aubrey." She said, looking at the young girl with the very straight fringe. She could see her lips moving but no sound was coming out. Aubrey knew she hadn't gone temporarily deaf, the babble of voices in the room confirmed that. "Well, it's nice to meet you." She added politely.

"I'm Donald." A tall, dark haired offered his introduction before turning to his left. "What's your name dude?"

"My name is Cynthia Rose." The girl with the pink hair said, pulling off a cap and shaking out her curls.

"Oh, not a dude. Not a dude." Donald said, slinking away and retreating back to the bar to replenish his beer.

"I'm a medical doctor." Cynthia Rose continued to explain after watching Donald walk away. "Need to do training so I know what's coming apparently."

"Everyone should know me. I'm the great Bumper Allen." Bumper said, looking around for approval. Aubrey watched Beca give a spectacular eye roll and she inwardly laughed.

"Well ... hello everyone! I'm Chloe by the way." Chloe called out and thrust her bottle into the middle of the group; a move which everyone copied, clinking their bottle necks together. "Here is a successful ... a successful ... hmm, I don't know what words to use here! A successful survival?"

"May we live to learn well, and learn to live well?" Aubrey suggested.

"In the words of Star Trek's Mr. Spock, "Live long and prosper." Jesse said, earning more than one confused eyebrow raise.

"Drink and be merry, for our time on earth is short, and death lasts forever." Luke proposed.

"May we love peace enough to fight for it." Cynthia Rose advocated.

"Here's to the sweet smell of success." Donald said, chipping in his idea.

"May your luck ever spread, Like jelly on bread." Benji said, before turning red.

"Mmble refnsh ... kkjsn acid." The quiet girl said.

"May we always have the class. To rise and get up off our ass." Bumper mirthed.

"To Faeries." Amy called out, slightly louder than necessary.

"Um, faeries?" Aubrey asked, falling into the Australians trap so easily.

"Yeah, your good 'elf."

"Cheers?" Beca said, earning the successful nod from the group and a resulting and satisfying 'clink' was heard all around.

Beca was slightly confused by all the words. Why use ten when just the one word would do? She thought the bunch of people were quite odd. The ginger girl seemed nice and very friendly and from the looks of their paperwork, it would seem that she was in the next bunk to her, which Beca didn't mind at all. She seemed to want to be Beca's friend, an idea that wasn't entirely unwelcome as she couldn't remember a time when she had people to call friends.

The tall blonde seemed like someone she should have on her side and Beca hoped to be on the same team as her when they divided up. Looking between the redhead and the blonde beside her, Beca decided she would let those two in on the _secret_. Glancing over, she decided not to tell anyone else, especially not the floppy, brown haired boy who was currently staring intently at her chest. He just seemed annoying. And slightly pathetic.

The group clinked their bottles together again and fell into an easy pattern of discussion and drinking. The rest of the afternoon passed well and into the evening in the same fashion. Aubrey, unaccustomed to drinking, stopped after one drink, and instead filled her empty beer bottle with water so she not be called a lightweight by her peers. She desperately wanted to fit in; not having Stacie around to back her up really hurt and she made a further mental note to get word to her to look into the second recruitment drive for the year.

The group stayed in the bar until they were kicked out at around ten o'clock. Some were pretty intoxicated as they left the recreation room, following their maps to find their bunk rooms. Aubrey was glad she had a good memory and could remember where she was situated. Navigating Elementum was difficult enough for a newcomer; the many tunnels, the twists and turns highly confusing but add copious amounts of alcohol and Aubrey could only imagine how complicated it could actually be. However, the short fallings of her fellow recruits were not her problem yet and with a shrug, she headed down to the south area of Elementum, walking carefully on the uneven floor.

"Old Brie?" A voice rang out down the tunnel and Aubrey thought it strange for someone to be yelling about a mouldy cheese. She was aware of the sound of a pair of heavy boots gaining on her location so she paused and cast an eye over her shoulder and was surprised to see the petite figure of Beca gaining on her quite quickly.

"Beca? Are you OK?" Aubrey asked as the small brunette caught up to her.

"Lie." Beca said, looking earnestly at Aubrey.

"A lie? Or you want me lie down?" Aubrey asked, slightly puzzled.

"Agent lie." Beca said.

"Which Agent?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"Brooks." Beca answered.

"Agent Brooks lied? What about? I don't understand." Aubrey was puzzled. Agent Brooks had seemed like a decent enough person.

"Training. Tomorrow." Beca insisted.

"No, there is no training tomorrow. It starts Monday." Aubrey reminded Beca patiently.

"No. Lie." Beca persisted, despite her lack of vocabulary.

"Oh." Aubrey said, realisation finally dawning on her. "You mean it's like a false sense of security?" Beca shrugged her shoulders, not quite following.

"Start. Tomorrow." Beca repeated, turning as Chloe walked up swiftly behind them.

"Has she told you?" Chloe asked, as soon as she was level with her two fellow recruits.

"I think so." Aubrey said. "The training doesn't start on Monday, but it may begin tomorrow instead? Is that what Beca is trying to say?"

"Yes, I think they said that to see exactly where we are all starting from. See who wants to be here, how ready we are perhaps?" Chloe said and Beca nodded eagerly.

"Thank you Beca." Aubrey said sincerely as she turned to look at the brunette. "Thank you for the heads up."

"Welcome." Beca said, smiling.

"Well, I'm off to make sure I am ship shape for inspection!" Chloe laughed, pulling Beca with her. "What bunk are you in Aubrey?"

"Um, 405." Aubrey answered.

"Cool! I'm in 408 and Beca is in 409. The bunks are small on the fourth level, aren't they? But I do feel at home in there already! Looking forward to moving up to the third level after Graduation and a slightly nicer room with fresh air ventilation!"

"Yes!" Aubrey agreed as they paused outside her bunk door. "Truth be told, I'm just happy to be here at the moment. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning ... early."

"Good night Aubrey. Sleep tight and don't let the Sborjox Alien bite."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, the Sborjox. It's the dream stealing ... oh never mind. We'll cover it soon enough, I'm sure. Night _new_ friend." Chloe said, reaching out and pulling Aubrey towards her. Aubrey stiffened under the sneak attack, not used to human touch apart from Stacie. She felt Chloe pat her on the back and she was almost shocked when she kissed her on the cheek.

"Um, goodnight Chloe." Aubrey said pulling away, casting an eye towards Beca who was taking in the scene with a bemused look on her face. They both turned to head towards their own bunks. Aubrey wanted to say something so she called out after the shorter girl. "Oh, Beca, a word?"

"S'up?" Beca asked, doubling back down the corridor and Aubrey thought she would really like to help the girl develop a better grasp on language.

"Why did you tell Chloe and me about the training starting tomorrow?" She asked.

"Friends." Beca simply said and turned on her heel, following Chloe towards her own room; Chloe skipping until she arrived at her bunk. She fumbled with the handle and walked through into her room. Beca paused at her own door, turned to look back at Aubrey who was watching her intently, raised her hand and smiled as she entered her space, shutting the door with a loud click.

"Friends." Aubrey repeated to herself and smiled, entering her own area. "Friends."

**.o0o.**

Aubrey was just snoozing in her pod when Saturday inevitably came round albeit an awful lot earlier than she had expected. She was extra grateful for Beca's tip the night before when her bunk door was thrust open and a Senior Agent bowled through the entrance, flicking on the lights and bellowing at her to get up, have her room ready for inspection in two minutes and be ready in the training room in five.

Having lived in a military-esque family for many years, Aubrey was used to being dragged out of bed for random examinations or exercises. It had been ingrained in her for so many years and it was just second nature for her to be tidy, organised and ready. After entering her bunk last night, she had finished unpacking her bags, stowing everything away neatly.

She had also read through three chapters of the Elementum Code of Practice before sleep finally took control and she nodded off. She had woken early, way before she meant to and found the book laying on her chest. She had eased out of her pod, used the restroom and made sure everything was squared away before slipping back into her pod for a few more minutes of light rest.

Each bunk was well equipped with the basics. The rooms were small and non uniformly shaped, being built directly into the bedrock of Earth. There was a large pod for a bed, resembling the shape of an egg. There was an adjustable hood which could be brought down for complete privacy. Upon clicking the hood in place, the Agent could control lights, sounds and temperature from within inside. Each bunk was also furnished with a desk, a wardrobe, a storage cupboard, a small, secure safe for valuables and a tiny private bathroom containing a shower, toilet and sink. There was little room for anything else.

And Aubrey loved it.

She had showered the night before, enjoying the steam and the cleansing water as it cascaded down her bruised body. She still ached from the HURL transport but she felt the tension flood out of her as the hot water tumbled from the ceiling. She switched the water off, shaking the water droplets from herself and was about to reach for her towel when warm air flooded the cubicle, effectively drying all but her hair completely before she stepped out. She wrapped her hair in a towel and applied cream to her legs, deciding that the shower was possibly the coolest thing she had ever seen.

But now, knowing time was of the essence, she jumped out of bed, shaking her blankets out and pulling them tightly at the sides, making the corners as neat as she could.

She swept across the room towards the bathroom, shedding her pyjamas as she walked. She hung them on the back of the door as she quickly brushed her teeth and tied back her hair into a tight bun. Flicking the light off as she left the room, she pulled clothes out of the wardrobe, slightly unsure of what she needed to wear.

Aubrey slipped on a pair of yoga pants before pulling on a pair of sweats over the top and shoved her feet into a pair of sneakers. She tied the laces quickly and pulled a sports bra, a tank and a polo shirt from the bureau, swiftly dressing in all three items as she heard loud bangs along the corridor.

She turned to double check her room before grabbing the handle of her door, yanking it open. She saw a mass of curly red hair before she saw the rest of Chloe who was about to knock on her door.

"Oh good, you're up! Morning! Come on." Chloe said, clearly at her perkiest.

"Yes." Aubrey managed to squeak out; she could admit she wasn't at her most eloquent first thing in the morning but she did take the hand that was offered to her.

"We need to run." Chloe said and Aubrey nodded her understanding, catching sight of Beca, almost timidly hiding behind Chloe.

Aubrey pulled the door closed behind her as all three began to jog down the corridor. She didn't see anyone about as they quickly travelled down the corridor, each matching the pace of the other. Aubrey threw her head around as she passed a couple of open bunk doors, seeing Senior Agents inside bawling at the occupants. Aubrey wasn't one to gloat but she did feel a sense of something at having the upper hand.

"Come on Aubrey, we need to step up a gear." Chloe called out. Aubrey hadn't realised she had fallen behind and easily picked up speed to catch up. "We don't have much time."

"Shortcut." Beca said as she darted down a thin corridor. Aubrey blanched slightly at the new route as she followed Beca, surprising herself that she was so easily trusting of someone that she had just met. The walls were uneven, the rocks left jagged and jutting out precariously. Beca dodged each one, flinging a small hand out to warn of a particularly well hidden mound.

They reached the training room with about half a minute to spare and flung themselves into three seats at the back. Aubrey took note that they were the first people there and she threw Beca a grateful smile. Within a matter of seconds after their arrival, Luke appeared, pulling on his shirt as he jogged through the door. Aubrey heard Chloe gasp as she took in Luke's physique. Aubrey could admire his form but she definitely preferred the soft skin of a woman rather than the ripped set of pecs in front of her.

Agent Brooks looked almost surprised at the four recruits as he walked through the door, five seconds before the five minute deadline was up. He was laden down with folders and a large, steaming cup of coffee which he placed carefully onto the desk at the front of the room. He looked back at the recruits who were all desperately trying to control their breathing and look casual but alert. Aubrey noted the time as 0600.

"Congratulations recruits." He called from the front. "A good number of you know how to obey orders. When the teams are picked later, I ask that you think carefully about your team mates. Now, make yourselves useful and hand out these folders."

Aubrey was confused as she stood up and walked to the front. She thought yesterday Agent Brooks had said that the teams were assigned, not picked. She thought about questioning him but she felt a flash of nausea roll in her belly and decided to just go with the flow.

Luke nodded his greeting towards the girls as they picked up the wallets and began to hand them out. Aubrey sneaked a peek at Agent Brooks as she slipped the grey files onto the desks and saw him busily making notes on a set of scorecards. Aubrey hoped it was a good thing.

They retook their seats as one by one the rest of the recruits turned up, a lot of them blearily scuffling through the door, some still in a state of undress but all looked a little indignant at the early start.

"Take a seat." Agent Brooks called loudly. "Quickly please."

The recruits lazily shuffled into seats, some flinging their heads onto the small desks in front of them. Aubrey was appalled and couldn't stop the pout from appearing on her face. Agent Brooks moved to close the door. His face flushed with surprise when he found a bright pink, sparkly shoe stuck through the doorway, preventing him from fully shutting the door.

"Owwww cobber, doos yoos mind what yoos are doin'?" The unflappable Amy spoke out, pushing back on the door and effectively barging past the Senior Agent. "You want ta watch whoos yoos are slammin' a door ontoos here."

"You are late. Very late." Agent Brooks barked. "That is unacceptable. You need to be here on time. No excuses. Next time, the door will be locked and you will remain outside."

"All right. Don't get your panties in a wad. I don't do vertical runnin' for anyone -"

"- Except to the cake shop when there is a sale on." Bumper quipped.

"Yeah Bumpy, yoos couldn't doos horizontal runnin' with me last night, could ya?" Amy said, gesturing with her little finger to the group. "Not soos snarky then were ya?"

"Problem Allen?" Agent Brooks asked, snapping his head around to face Bumper, forgetting Amy in an instant. She quickly took the empty seat by the door while Agent Brooks was distracted.

"No sir." He mumbled and rolled his eyes. Aubrey just felt disgusted by him and his demeaning manner.

"What a jerk!" Chloe mumbled, loud enough for the back row to hear and Aubrey nodded her agreement.

"We are going to start today by selecting your teams for the next 180 days –"

"- Why are we up so early?" A curly haired boy whinged from the front row, leaning back on his chair. He yawned loudly and smacked his lips together. "It's like the middle of the night."

Agent Brooks moved in front of the boy within a flash, his face full of anger and his hand twitching.

"You disrespectful little shit. What's your name?"

"Nick." He answered.

"Nick what?" Agent Brooks yelled.

"Nick Dartmouth." Nick answered quietly.

"Nick Fartmouth." Agent Brooks repeated.

"No, Nick Dartmouth." Nick almost whined.

"Yes, I heard you son. Nick FART MOUTH. That will be your new name until you graduate. You fart words out of your mouth with little respect for anyone. You disgust me boy. How dare you fart in front of me? You do not speak while I am talking, do you understand me?" Agent Brooks spoke dangerously calmly.

"Yeah." Nick answered sullenly.

"Pardon me?" Agent Brooks growled.

"YEAH!" Nick said louder.

"I see no one has taught you respect, you worthless little git." Agent Brooks had his hand on the boy's collar, lifting him from his seat. "Can anyone tell me how to properly address a Senior Agent?"

Several hands shot up and Agent Brooks honed in on a girl in the third row.

"Yes?" He asked. "Stand up please so we can all hear you."

"A recruit or probationer Agent is to address any senior member of Elementum staff as sir or ma'am if the correct name is not immediately known. After graduation, only Level C or above members of Elementum staff need be addressed with the aforementioned moniker." The mousy brown haired girl recited, pushing her glasses further up her nose. She matched perfectly what Aubrey had read in chapter two the night before.

"Thank you recruit. Your name please?"

"My name is Mary Elise Watson sir." The girl said respectfully.

"Take a seat Watson. I applaud you for reading some of your Handbook already." Agent Brooks said before turning his attention back to the boy whose collar was still in his hand. "Now, what do you say?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Nick said, slinking back into his seat.

"I don't care if you are tired. I don't care if you have a hangover. I don't care if you feel sick and need your mommies." Agent Brooks faced the group again. "I actually do truly believe you are the worst bunch of recruits I have ever seen. And I have the misfortune to try and drag your whingy little asses through to Graduation. Now, you are going to be assigned teams. There will be five teams of ten. Only four of you ... that's four out of FIFTY recruits ... managed to obey orders and be here on time this morning. Those four will have the opportunity to swap members of their teams around. The team who is at the bottom of the leaderboard will not pass through Graduation with the others. Think on that for a moment."

Aubrey did begin to think on that and a fresh wave of nausea ran through her. She didn't want to fail. Failure was simply not an option for her.

"You will be assigned a colour. You will move to the colour coded area of the room to greet your fellow team mates. While I get organised, see to it that the chairs are stacked away, the room suitably reorganised to pass a ten point inspection." Agent Brooks paused and waited. "Move. NOW!"

There was a flurry of activity as chairs scraped along the floor and stacked along one wall of the training room. A lot of the recruits mouthed to each other, asking the question of what a ten point inspection was. Only a handful had clearly read up to chapter three. Miscellaneous items were sourced new homes and the floor cleaned of rubbish. Obvious leaders were taking charge and already some of the recruits were looking to them for answers.

The recruits all stood around clutching their folders. Beca shrank towards Chloe, keeping her head low, her hair all over her face again. Aubrey and Luke moved to stand with them both. They all watched Agent Brooks as he turned once more to face the group.

"Red Team." He paused to scan the names. "Brian Silver, David Jones, Howie Kelly, James Dewey, Jesse Swanson, Lacey Pockets, Norman Legg, Richard Mudd, Scott Salsa and Tommy Gump."

The ten recruits moved forward to collect their red envelopes from Agent Brooks' hand before moving to the side of the room.

"Green Team is Barbara Bologna, Martin Bourne, Edward Teacher, Henry Boome, Jonathan Chadbury, Jose Balem, Justin Thyme, Kimmy-Jin Joung, Kori Lovince and Steven Bailey.

A slightly lacklustre group of recruits stepped forward, dragging their feet slightly, collected their envelopes and moved to the back of the training room. The remaining recruits huddled in together.

"Yellow Team. You are Amy Wilson**, **Beca Mitchell, Bumper Allen, Donald Ambudkar, Kelly Colborne, Michael Anaya, Nate Oscar, Peter Scott, Robert Button and Wesley Lagarde."

Aubrey turned to look at Beca, wholeheartedly disappointed that Beca didn't have a friend on her team. She turned to look wide eyed at Chloe, practically hanging on to her arm in panic.

"Go on, it'll be all right." Chloe said quietly. Beca shook herself a little bit and Aubrey saw the flash of the teenager she saw the day before. The 'don't care' attitude firmly back in place. She watched Amy grab Beca's arm and frogmarch her up to collect her envelope.

"Team Blue is Abigail Raleigh, Benjamin Applebaum, Chloe Beale, Cynthia Rose Adams, Lilly Okanakamura, Luke Bryant, Michael Viruet, Nick Fart Mouth, Victoria Green and Wallace Pinkleton-David."

Team Blue all surged forward as Aubrey felt a pang of disappointment in not being with the people she had already bonded with. But she was a Posen after all and that meant dignity first, feelings second. She looked around at the remaining recruits and was pleased to see that the smart girl who had known the earlier question was left.

"And finally, Team Purple. You are Alice Donohue, Aubrey Posen, David Del Rio, Gregory Gorenc, Ivan Smith, Julia Gilham, Leighton Farmer, Mary Elise Watson, Remi Courut and Sarah Savage. Please come up to collect your envelopes." Agent Brooks said, as he laid the clipboard down on the table. "Now, as you may recall, I will allow the four recruits who were here on time this morning to change a team member or to change to a team. You should have had enough time to at least get a grasp of a persons character by now. Those who have the special privilege, please step forward and say who you would like to move."

Chloe, Beca, Luke and Aubrey all took one small step forward away from their group.

"I'd like to swap Aubrey Posen for um ... this fellow." Luke spoke first and indicated Wallace Pinkleton-David. Aubrey held her composure despite wanting to squeal as she swapped envelopes with Wallace.

"Oooh, my turn. I'd like to swap Beca Mitchell for ... I'm sorry I don't know your name and you seem like a super nice person and everything but I am sure you totes agree that it makes sense for my next door bunk neighbour -"

"- Jeez, I get it. You're a bit weird anyway." Victoria Green stepped forward and snatched the envelope out of Beca's hands. Beca stood next to Chloe but still had the same snarky twist to her mouth.

"Him." Beca said, choosing her swap and pointing at Jesse who beamed like a Cheshire cat as he swapped places with Michael Viruet.

Aubrey was in a bit of a quandary. She didn't know who to swap as the only person she had wanted was Beca. She swept her eyes over the yellow team members and her eye fell to the strange Australian who was currently being ridiculed by Bumper Allen. She didn't know the girl all that well, and found her highly irritating but she might be good for the team, if they could work on her agility.

"Amy Wilson please and swap for Abigail Raleigh." Aubrey said and she felt the girl huff a sigh of relief as the two girls swapped places. She saw her link arms with Kelly Colborne who shot a wink back and Aubrey felt a puff of happiness that she had brought two friends together.

"Remember people, you don't just fail as individuals, you also fail as a team. I suggest you think on this. You have ten minutes to get to the entrance of the Armoured Bay in Sector F. The first complete team to arrive in the Armoured Bay will be driven a hundred miles away from Base. The second team to arrive will be driven an extra five miles away, the third team an additional five and so on until the last team is here. The first team back wins a night in the cinema room with pizza. You'll also receive a credit on your training file. The last team to make it back will spend the night outside the entrance to Elementum amongst the Sleepwalkers. So, if you don't want it to be you, if you don't want to let down your new team mates, I strongly suggest you work together and get back to Elementum as quickly as possible. Your ten minutes starts NOW!"

* * *

**A/N.**

**Lackluster Brilliance - Dude, you have no idea how much I love writing Amy in this. She *may* be based on someone I know! And Luke ... not all Brits are snobbish and rude - honest! And you will not know all I have in store for Sleepwalkers - your surprise is half the fun! Thanks again for Beta'ing. And for the brainstorming when I get stuck!**

**Rubiksmaniac - Promise that the action starts in the next chapter so hope you can hold out til then! There will hopefully be some gore! It's 75% finished, just need to pad it out a bit :) Not that I waffle or anything ...**

**cuticlecareenetwork - Glad you are reading this one and enjoying! Not in the same ballpark as your other favourite story of mine! But keep reading! And also, I simply love the fact that you loved that one liner to pay homage in your story! I feel quite honoured! I will get round to reading it properly one of these days and will keep an eye out! I have a feeling I know what line I am looking for!**

**ch3ss101 - So glad to have you on board! Reviews help me write and post faster so thank you! Had a mini hiatus (had to go and see the family in Spain) but I do hope to post once a week.**

**Expert Ranger - Hadn't thought about Ranger School as a chapter (maybe half a one?) but the Ranger will be making a reappearance come chapter 14 or chapter 15 (depending on how much I waffle with the task they have just been given!). Really glad you are enjoying this!  
**

**Guest - Maybe it could be a book! If I only had half of the talent that a lot of the writers had on this site. I just love the Elementum world! Lots more to come and hope you stick with it!  
**

**cxcxcx386 - So, so glad you are enjoying this! I do love playing with words and I am glad the humour is understood in them! Its the crazy way my mind works! But yes, Amy May Yam was just something so silly, I just had to use it! And you will have to wait and see what is in store for the Ranger ... she'll be featuring heavily soon! Does she remind you of anyone we both know?! Also, as you asked - waatp is the internet name I've had for about fifteen years! It stands for Who Ate All The Pies (a term what a lot of football fans through around if you didn't know - football being my other passion in life!).  
**


End file.
